A New Addition
by EpicKiya
Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.
1. On the Way Home

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or so of Twilight. I do own Joel, his family, and the unknown vamp. **

**Notes/Warning: Change of plot! What do you expect? It's FANFICTION, baby. There will be yaoi, but the original couples will remain like JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, CarlislexEsme, and SamxEmily. There's cussing, sexual content, drama (some bit of it... maybe), violence, graphics, and blood.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1- On the Way Home<span>

It was humid and moist in the spring air in Forks. It also quite foggy, just enough to block out the sun a bit. It was safe enough for Alice and Edward to venture out the house for a bit. Edward needed it.

For days he stayed inside the house, cooped up in his room. It was because of Bella. He didn't think he would feel as worse as he did when she died. She birthed their daughter, and died. Feeling the heartbreak of not wanting to be without her, Bella was turned. She became a newborn.

But no sooner, the Volturi came. It would have been a war breakout if it wasn't for Aro not wanting to see his end. He decided there be no fight between the two parties and take his leave, but not without Bella's consent.

* * *

><p><em>"WAIT!"<em>

_Everyone's eyes turned to the brunette. Her chest slightly rising and falling. "Take me with you.", she whispered, but everyone heard her._

_Edward's eyes widened in shock and bafflement. "Bella?" "I want to go with you, Aro. I want to live among you and the Volturi." Aro's eyes was filled with something unreadable. "Is that so, little swan?"_

_Bella nodded. She began to walk forward towards the hooded man until someone shouted at her. "Bella! What are you doing?!"_

_It was Alice._

_Bella turned to her and smirked. "Did you think I honestly wanted to stay here? I only agreed to do all of this to have this opportunity. The oppportunity to leave."_

_"Bella, what are you talking about?", Rosalie asked. Edward was too in shock to speak. "Rose. Haven't you figured? You see I wanted to be beautiful and yet powerful. Two traits that the Volturi holds. So I thought, why not? I knew Edward wouldn't change me first hand. So I waited. I waited until there was a reason. Of course, when I became pregnant, I hit the jackpot. I didn't just want to keep the baby because I loved her. No, I knew it would be my death. In the end, I did die and I was changed. I was changed into a new person. I'm not the same Bella you knew and loved. I'm more... striking."_

_Edward's chest felt a sudden ache. "So... I was nothing but a pawn for you?"_

_"Eddie, I did love you at first, but I fell out of it. Sorry, to disappoint you."_

_"You bitch! I can't believe you!", Alice shouted. _

_"It's not my fault you're too easy, Alice! All of you!" Bella then glanced at her daughter. "Come on, litttle Renesmee."_

_Said half-breed nodded and moved away from Jacob. The russet wolf gave a soft bark asking her where she thought she was heading to. Nessie just smirked and continued to walk toward her mother. Jacob never felt much anger and remorse in his life._

_The only word that came to his mind was 'imprint'. Now he regretted it._

* * *

><p>Nessie did leave with Bella. Both leaving to Italy with the Volturi. Edward and Jacob were completely torn apart. Edward isolated himself for days on end inside his room. Jacob didn't talk or eat. He just simply slept.<p>

But it soon came when the wolf became his old self. Just more matured. He got over Nessie's leaving better than Edward. He was clueless to why. Until Sam brought about false imprints. He explained to the younger that some imprints can feel so real, yet can be false.

It was still puzzling to Jacob, but he let it go. Something Edward needed to learn how to do. Which Alice claimed upon helping him learn.

The duo were on their way home from movie and a lunch and Edward haven't smiled a bit.

"Eddie, come on. Maybe Bella wasn't the girl for you. You'll find your mate soon."

Edward just sighed and leaned back into the seat. Alice shrugged in doubt and turned her eyes back onto the road. She rolled down the windows to let in some fresh air.

"Edward, I don't know how long you will keep this up bu-"

Suddenly, the pixie felt a sudden jolt.

Her mind went blank and clicked to rapid moving images. She couldn't change what was happening or who were being shown. But she did hear-

"ALICE! LOOK OUT!"

Alice gasped and snapped back to the road. She swerved the car away from the tree in time. She quickly got the car straight and stopped it. Her and Edward were breathing in shock from the almost accident. "Alice, what happened?"

Alice let go of the steering wheel and patted her hands down in her lap. "I don't know. I-I think I just had a vision. It went too fast for me to catch anything though." Edward sighed. "That's... wait." The duo caught a scent. And heard a soft sound.

"Edward?"

He glanced at his sister and nodded. They got out the vehicle and strolled into the woods. They traveled down the dirt path until they saw someone.

They were laying in the dirt, moaning quietly ever now and then. They were curled in a fetal position, shaking uncontrollably.

Edward quickly went their side, Alice following his lead. "What happened?", she whispered. The unknown person turned over a bit. From the facial features, they could tell it was a teen boy. He had tanned russet skin, but with a pasty hue to it. He had small scratches and cuts and dried blood matted to his clothing. "We have to get him some help."

Edward nodded. Carefully, he lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Carlisle's New Patient

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: I just own Joel, dudes.**

**Notes/Warning: Same as last chapter. Also bit of OOCness.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- Carlisle's New Patient<span>

"Carlisle! Where are you?!"

The Cullens that occupied the living room with Seth looked to see Alice and Edward coming in with an unrecognized being. Rosalie was the first to speak. "What the hell is going on, Ed?"

"We found someone on our way home and he's badly hurt. Where's Carlisle?", Alice asked frantically. Jasper could feel her sudden distress. "Carlisle!"

The blonde man hurried into the room and glanced at Jasper. "What? What's the matter?" Jasper nodded to Edward, the doctor following his gaze. He immediately went over to Edward and told him to set the boy down when he smelt dried blood.

"He's barely awake. Someone or something must have done this to him."

"He's badly shaking, Carlisle, like he's... he's in shock. What can we do?"

"For one, take him to the room. And get him cleaned."

* * *

><p>There was screaming and cries of agony for a few minutes. It was no sooner than an hour when Carlisle was done. Edward was waiting outside the room when he came out. "How is he?"<p>

Carlisle softly sighed. "He's doing fine now."

But that tone, the younger vampire knew something was wrong. "Not that's it, is it? What's wrong?"

Carlisle gestured for Edward to come inside the room. Edward spotted the much smaller teen lying on the medical bed sleeping. He looked peaceful. "Edward, where did you find the boy?", the doctor asked. "He was in the woods. Alice and I saw him on the forest ground in a curled position, shaking and moaning in pain.", the brunet answered, still looking at the sleeping teen.

"Well, did you smell anything unusual?"

Edward looked at the elder in confusion. "Besides the dried blood? No. Why?" "Smell him."

Edward stared at his father for a brief minute before stepping closer to the boy. He caught the faint scent of a vampire. "Someone-" "A rogue, I assume, tried to kill him. Or turn him."

He glimpsed at Carlisle again. "What do you mean?"

"Edward, this boy isn't a human to begin with. Some vampire tried to turn him and I'm afraid they succeed."

"Wait. He was screaming, Carlisle. Was that...?"

Carlisle nodded. "It was the tranformation. It would had been over the moment he was bit, but it took much longer. His wolf blood tried pushing it back."

Edward was stuck. "W-wolf blood? Carlisle, are you telling me that-?"

"This boy was a shifter. Now, he's a hybrid. The vampire blood emerged with the wolf blood he had before."

Edward stood from the boy and looked over him. Now he looked at him, he noticed he could be some relative to the Quileutes. Same tanned russet skin and dark hair. But he wasn't as built. Like Seth, he was young. He could be at least 15 or 16 years of age. He had boyish features, as well as small feminine ones. His figure was small and slender, kind of like Alice's. He was now cleaned from the dried skin and dressed in a simple tee and shorts. His arms was covered with bandages, as well as the scratch on his cheek.

"But... he's okay?" Carlisle nodded. "Yes. He's just fine now. I have to call Sam. Be sure to tell Alice he's okay, too."

Edward just nodded. He didn't question why Carlisle was calling Sam. Instead he watched the boy. When he looked at him, he wondered of who the boy reminded him of.

He sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "What is going on?", he whispered. He heard a sudden groan and snapped up to the teen. He was stirring slightly and waking. Edward got up and loomed over the small male. He watched as he yawned a little and blinked open his eyes, revealing bright toxic red orbs.

The boy noticed Edward and jolted upward. "Who are you?!" Edward put his hands up. "Whoa! Calm down! I'm not going on to hurt you. I promise. My sister and I found you in the woods and brought you here to help you."

The boy calmed down a little. "Who are you?", he repeated softly. Edward sat on the bed next to the frighten teen. "My name's Edward Cullen. You?"

Edward could tell the boy was hesitating at first, but answered none the less. "I'm Joel."

"Mind telling me what happened to you?"

Joel looked down and sighed. _'You wouldn't believe me if I told.'_

Edward chuckled a bit, surprising the other. "Trust me. I would. I've been through enough to know from experience."

The boy looked at Edward up and down. _'Is he reading my mind?'_ "I am." "Okay. That's it. Explain to me what are you."

Edward was a bit surprised at the boldness, despite the boy got woke from sleep.

"I'm a vampire. The very thing I knew what attacked you. So please, tell me what's wrong so my family and I can help you."

The boy nodded slowly. "I was attacked. It happened yesterday." Edward watched as the boy curled his knees upwards and wrapped his arms around his legs. "My dad, mother, and older sister lived in town in Forks. We had just moved here about a week ago. Anyways, we were in town last night. We just came back from having a family dinner at a restuarant. We were walking to the car and then when it happened. Some vampire I think had appeared out of nowhere and attacked my father, killing him by snapping his neck. He approached my mother, but she formed into a wolf and attacked him. We were so close to the woods that she and the vampire trampled down into it. My sister and I followed. We came just in time to see the vampire kill our mother. My sister screamed in horror and I was purtified. We didn't know what else to do."

Joel's eyes were now flowing with tears. His heart aching with each second at the memory. "We didn't see him coming. He grabbed my sister and snapped her neck like he did my father and killed her. He glanced at me and smiled. I ran. I ran far as I could away from him. He eventually caught me and whispered in my ear, "All I wanted was you." I struggled to get out of his grasp, but I just ended up getting hurt. Next thing I knew was him biting into my neck. I felt this pain and collapsed to the ground. He disappeared was the last thing I saw."

Joel sniffled back a few tears. "My parents and sister were the only family I had and now they're gone. I had just came to know of my wolf heritage from both my parents' sides."

Edward gathered the crying teen in his arms and rubbed his back. "It's okay. I know just how you feel. I lost two people very important to me."

"Ed?"

The duo looked up and saw Alice and Seth enter the room. Concern was written all over their faces. "He's okay.", Edward answered. Alice walked over to Joel's side and looked over him, catching his red eyes. "He's one of us.", she whispered. The chestnut haired male nodded. "Yes. And one of the shifters." Seth stepped forward. "What do you mean?"

"He's a hybrid now. He was a shifter like you and a rogue vamp changed him. Now he's both of our kinds."

"Whoa.", Seth gasped. He smiled and sat on the bed on Joel's other side. "I'm Seth.", he greeted. Joel just looked at him. "Joel." "That's a nice name."

"My mother gave it to me. She thought it fit."

"Same for me. Not that I blame her. I like my name." Joel smiled. He was starting to feel at peace. The two vampires nodded. "Only Seth.", Alice smirked. She grabbed Joel's hand. "Come on. The others should meet you."

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper glanced at the four entering the room. Emmett crossed his arms. "Seth, for you to be so little, you are loud." Seth pouted. "I'm not little."

"Anyways, this is Joel.", Alice introduced. Rosalie scrunched her nose a bit. "He smells funny."

"He's a hybrid. A shifter and a vampire. It will be explained later.", Edward explained. Jasper raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "A hybrid?" "Yes." "Hmm. Well, I'm Jasper."

"He's my mate.", Alice smiled. "The blonde is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett, her mate."

"We have a father and mother. Carlisle and Esme.", Rosalie said. Joel nodded.

He saw a dark haired woman entered the room. "Carlisle told me about- that must be him.", Esme started to said. Alice chuckled as Rosalie smiled a bit. "This is Esme that Rose mentioned. You're going to love her. I do!", Seth cheered. Esme grinned at Joel. "I see you're doing much better. What's your name?", she asked.

"Joel.", Joel answered with a blush. He was starting to feel a bit whoosy from the nervous wreck in his stomach. "Joel. That's such a beautiful name." "Thank you, ma'am."

"Oh! Call me Esme! Since, you'll be living here."

Before Joel could question that Emmett spoke. "I'm sorry, Joel. But how old are you?"

"I'm 15 now. I just turned about three months ago."

"A little younger than Seth.", Edward teased. Seth pouted again. "Here we go."

"Seth, are you here?" Seth and the others recognized Leah's voice. She entered the room, Jacob by her side. "Hey, dude, I tried to tell her you were okay. Who's this?", Jacob asked, spotting Joel. Leah looked at the teen and noticed his red eyes. "Well, for one, he's not one of us."

"He is. His name is Joel. He's a hybrid. A shifter and vampire.", Seth said. Jacob and Leah glanced at each other. Leah then looked back at Joel. "Now that I look at him, he does look like a Quileute." "A hybrid? How?", Jacob questioned. "That will be explained later.", Edward assured, looking over Jacob. He looked pretty good in his dark brown pants and dark red plaid button shirt.

_'Aw hell.'_

Jacob walked over to Joel. "I'm Jacob." "And I'm Leah."

"My older sister.", Seth groaned. Leah pinched his arm. "I'm not annoying like you." "Whatever you say, sis. Anyways, why you're here?"

"Oh. Sam and Carlisle sent us up for you."

* * *

><p>Joel glanced about, noticing the unknown group of natives and the blonde man. He figured that was Carlisle and was right when Edward told him.<p>

He noticed a russet skinned man staring at him intentionally. "He is a hybrid. But he's much more of a shifter. I smell it.", he said.

Carlisle nodded. He looked over at Joel, spotting Edward standing close.

"You don't mind me asking you a question?" Joel shook his head. "No."

"Were your family...shifters?" Joel nodded. "Yes. On my mother's and my father's sides. My sister wasn't a shifter like them, but I was. It kind of skipped her."

"Can I ask a question?", Sam asked. Joel nodded again. "I don't mind anything you want to ask." "Alright. What happened to you?"

Joel repeated the same story to the others as he told to Edward. Jacob was wide eyed in shock. "A vampire just bit you and left?! How could he do that to you?!", he shouted. Edward quickly grabbed Jacob and started rubbing his back. "Jacob, calm down. It's okay."

"No it's not! Some leech left the kid high and dry after biting him! Turning him! Leaving him in cold harsh pain! It's... it's..."

Edward touched Jacob's cheek, making the younger look at him. "Listen. I know it's a selfish act. It happen to both you and me. With Bella and Nessie." It hurt the vamp to even mention those two. "But we have to be strong for him. Okay?"

Jacob nodded. "I think I should go inside for a while." Without anyone's other consent, the shifter did just that. Seth wanted to follow, but he knew Jacob probably needed to be alone for a while.

Leah placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Joel began to feel sadden and guilty at all this. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" "Joel, there's no reason to apologize. We just had a... problem happen to us some time ago. It's not your fault.", Sam assured. Joel nodded and looked at Carlisle.

The doctor sighed. "Sam, as I was discussing with you, we have to care him. I don't think he should be alone. He lost a family." "I agree, Carlisle. But should he stay with us or here?"

"Maybe he could stay here with the Cullens and Leah, Jake and I could stay here. They can help Joel get use to being a vampire and we can help him get use to being a shifter.", Seth suggested. "We're already use to being with the Cullens and their scent and now we're closer together as a group we can cooperate and arrange training sessions for him."

Everyone was a bit surprised at the idea that Seth came up with. He wasn't one to do that.

"That's very... considerate of you, Seth.", Paul teased. Seth crossed his arms. "Hey. It was something I was thinking of. Besides, wouldn't it be great to actually have Joel around? He's like... a little brother."

"Not that I need another one of those.", Leah taunted with a smirk. Seth just rolled his eyes. "You know you love me."

"Maybe."

"But as Seth pointed out, maybe Joel can stay with the Cullens along with Leah, Jacob and Seth. We can come by and call once in a while to check on him.", Embry agreed. Edward stepped up a bit. "I'll go for that idea."

"Joel, would you mind at all?", Esme asked. Joel shook his head. "Not at all. It might be fun."

"Then it's settled. Carlisle, I'll be sure to call.", Sam said. The mentioned vamp nodded. "Alright. Come on, let's get Joel settled in."

Joel watched as the Cullens, Seth and Leah enter the house, he turned to see some of the pack walk up to the stairs. Quil being the first to speak to him. "Welcome to the pack, bro.", he greeted. Joel smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, you're going to have fun knowing us. For now, you have to get used to living here.", Jared grinned. "I hope so. Fun and being with people is something I need right now."

"Yup. Now let's go and tell Billy and Emmy.", Colin announced, transforming into a wolf. Joel watched in amazement as the pack shift and run off.

* * *

><p>"He's sleeping?", Seth asked. Him and Leah was peeking inside Edward's room where Jacob reside to. He was laying still in the bed on his side facing the balcony.<p>

Leah shrugged. "I don't know. But if he is, you'll wake him being all loud and shit.", she whispered. "I'm not loud.", Seth whispered back a little too loudly.

"You both are and Jacob isn't sleep."

Leah and Seth yelped as Edward pushed them aside and stepped into the room. He strolled over to Jacob and touched his side. "Jake, I know you're not sleeping." Jacob turned on his side and glared at Edward. "I could have been." He sat up and stretched. "I was a little tired."

"You could have rested then. Are you feeling okay now?" Jacob nodded slowly and looked at the dark comforter. "Yeah. I was just overwhelmed a bit. I didn't mean to show out like that. I just... I don't know what caused me to act like that."

"You were just overwhelmed. Believe everyone is just as upset as you. For now, we'll just have to help take of Joel. Make him feel welcomed." Jacob nodded and climbed out the bed. "Where is he?"

"In his new room just two doors down. By the way, Jake, we're staying with the Cullens to help Joel out.", Seth answered with a grin. Jacob just shrugged. "I'm cool with that. Besides, more fun to torture Blondie!"

"I heard that!", Rosalie shouted from downstairs. Jacob smirked. "You were supposed to!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Comfort & Telepathy

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: I just own Joel and the rogue vamp.**

**Notes/Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and maybe or maybe not mpreg. All that jazz.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3- Comfort and Telepathy<span>

Edward followed the darker male down the hall. Finding Joel's room, Jacob knocked on the door. "Come in!"

The duo entered the room, spotting Joel standing near the entrance to the balcony. The younger teen looked over his shoulder to them.

Edward noticed the bandages were now gone, no marking on his skin. He was now dressed in similar clothing to what Alice would wear. A black tight tee, scrunched up a bit to show a little skin, dark blue jeans and a dark grey jacket that covered his hands. He had the tips scrunched up to at least reveal his fingers. On his feet, he just wore simple white ankle socks.

"How are you feeling, Joel?", Jacob asked, walking to stand next to the younger. Joel shrugged. "Better. Much better, thank you."

"That's good to hear."

Joel sighed and looked back outward. "This is too confusing."

Edward went to stand on his other side. "What do you mean?"

Joel clenched the sleeves of his jacket. "Just last night, I was attacked but some... leech, no offense, Edward, and my family was killed. I was bitten and left alone on the cold forest floor. Next thing I know, I'm saved and already accepted so easily into another family. I mean... how can you trust me so easily? What if I'm lying about everything?"

Edward placed his hands on each Joel's shoulders, making the other look into his golden eyes. "You're not. Joel, I know this is not an act. It happened and you're here. We trust you. I can read your mind, my sister can see visions, and my brother can feel emotions. If we can do all that, don't you think we have abandoned you the moment we found you?"

"As for why we easily accepted you into the family, well, because... we see something in you.", Jacob added. He walked over to the older vamp's side and looked at Joel. "Joel, you haven't been here for a day and already we warmed up to you. You make up for something that we lost some time ago. Something about you make up the warmth that left me. And I'm glad you're here. Now stop brooding and smile for me."

Jacob pinched the younger's cheek, making the other smile and giggle a little. Edward smiled at the display. It was nice to see the wolf help someone smile. It was an older Seth.

"Come on. Everyone might be downstairs waiting to see you, Joel.", he said. Joel nodded as Jacob wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Okay."

Edward led the tanned duo to the family room. Seth and Emmett were going at it in some video game. Esme and Carlisle was talking to Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, and Leah were playing Monopoly. A game Edward is forbidden to play.

Esme was the first notice them. "Hey, Joel. I see you're all healed up.", she said. Joel shrugged. "You could say."

"I guess it comes with being both a shifter, who has great healing abilities and a vampire.", Carlisle said. Esme shrugged. "Maybe. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if so."

Joel's red eyes flashed a bit. "I do feel a bit hungry, but... I don't think..."

"Oh. Blood. Maybe we should give the little guy his first lesson on being a Cullen. Lesson 101: Hunting.", Emmett joked. Truly, he wanted to go hunt now. He was tired of losing to Seth. "It's a good time. I'll teach him.", Edward said. Rosalie stood. "I'm coming with you."

"I am, too.", Jacob added. "I want to keep watch over him."

"Good idea.", Edward agreed, looking at Jacob for a brief minute. Jacob stared back. The two exchanged a glance before they realized what they were doing and turned away. Alice and Leah exchanged a look between each other and looked at Rose, who smiled back. Jacob was slightly blushing at what just occurred between the two. What did he feel for Edward? He didn't know, but he wanted to.

* * *

><p>It was around six when the group was in the woods. Edward had just shown Joel how to kill a deer. Joel succeeded on his first try. As he went to kill another, Jacob watched beside a tree in his wolf form. His eyes never left Joel or Edward. Something told him to be watchful of the two. He didn't know what exactly, he felt it was some force that drew him in.<p>

For Edward, his heart would pound ever so quickly. His stomach would get some queezy feeling.

For Joel, he would feel the same as he did with Nessie. But stronger. It was like gravity was pulling him towards the little guy. He wasn't lying when he said that Joel being here made him happy. When he first saw him, he saw innocence. Despite those red eyes, he saw purity. Probably more than what he saw in Nessie or Bella.

Jacob stood on his all four paws and walked over to Joel. Joel stood from the ground and hugged around Jacob's neck, slightly patting his fur. Jacob gave a soft whine. Edward smiled at the display of the two bonding a bit. Something in his body told him to be happy for Jacob... and he was.

He watched as Joel moved back to look at the russet wolf and pat his muzzle. He smiled a little, wishing he could touch Jacob like that.

_'Wait. Wish? Touching Jacob?'_

He sighed and looked away, happy he couldn't blush. But unaware that Rosalie was watching him and Jacob.

"Hey, should we be getting back? It's getting late.", Joel said. Jacob gave a small bark to Edward.

**"It is getting late. Besides, I'm ready to relax a bit after a shower. I don't like stink."**, he said through telepathy.

"Jacob, you'll get your shower. Calm down.", Edward teased.

Rosalie chuckled. "Oh please. You're used to it."

**"Edward, please tell the Blondie these exact words. Shut the fuck up or get comfortable to die."**

"Rose, he said to shut up."

**"Exact words, dude."**

Joel chuckled as he ran fingers through Jacob's fur behind his ear. "Rosie, not to be rude to you, but Jake said to shut the fuck up or get comfortable to die."

"Oh come on! Now you turned the kid against me? Mutt.", Rosalie growled. Edward looked at Joel in surprise. "Wait. Joel, you understand Jacob in his wolf form?"

Joel nodded as he snuggled against Jacob's neck, similar to how a pup would to its mother. "Yeah. It's clear. It's like he's speaking to me in his human form."

Edward looked at Jacob and the wolf gave a small bark. **"So, you can understand me? Maybe he can understand the rest of the pack, too. I think it has something to do with being part shifter and being recognized as part as our tribe now."**

"Maybe. Rosalie, come here." Rosalie went to stand next to her brother and glanced at Joel. "Joel, see if you can read her mind."

Joel looked at the female vampire for a brief minute before looking away. "Only faintly. Maybe my telepathy is stronger because I was already a shifter. It must have to develop for my vampire side."

"I think you're right. Let's head back to the house."

The four began their way back home, not aware of someone in the distance watching. Their eyes stayed glued to Joel as he walked beside the large wolf figure of Jacob. They smiled.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Seth Knows About Imprinting?

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Joel and the rogue vampire are mine.**

**Notes/Warning: As I have mentioned yaoi, cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and still don't know if I'm adding mpreg.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- Seth Knows About Imprinting?<span>

It was around nine or so when they got back. Because Jacob did want to immediately take a shower, he just went into the house in a towel, Edward rushed in and got, wrapped around his body.

Seth made a snide comment about Jacob wanting to show said vampire his body, which earned him a cluster of laughs, a bird, and Edward groaning. Emmett even applauded for that.

While Jacob took a shower, everyone else gathered inside the family room. Joel sat on the couch next to Seth, who he immediately took a liking to. It was like having a slightly older brother around. And to Seth, it was like having a younger brother.

Just by looking at them, Leah knew the two would be close from here on out.

She glanced over to the balcony to see Alice and Rosalie waving for her to come over. She got up from her seat and went over. "Yo. What's up?", she whispered. "It's about Eddie and Jake.", Alice whispered back. The trio looked back and saw that Edward wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was reading a book and seem very engrossed into it.

"Him. So you noticed?", Leah asked. "Yes. Earlier, did you see how they looked at each other and turned away like they were caught doing something redhanded. Jacob even blushed!", Alice squealed. "When we were hunting, Jacob was watching over Edward. And when he wasn't looking, Edward was watching him. It's like they're falling in love."

"Huh. Two guys who used to fight over the same girl are now falling for one another."

"But what about Joel? I mean Jacob does seem attached and so does Edward."

"That's because he's like a child for them.", Leah said. The two female vamps glanced at her. "What do you mean?", the pixie asked. Leah rested her arms on the railing. "I can feel it. Jacob found comfort in Joel like he did Nessie. If he imprints on Joel, he's going to be like a mother towards him."

"She's right."

The three girls yelped as Seth's voice suddenly popped out of nowhere. They turned to see him with a smirk on his face. "Hey." "Seth! You could have given us a heart attack!", the blonde vampire shrieked. "Rose, you and Alice are vampires. Hello? And Leah... I rather not say."

"You better not."

"I won't, but as you were saying?"

"What?"

Seth sighed and went to stand between her and Rose. "Listen, not all imprints link two people as mates. Sometimes as family. Like brother to sister. Mom to son. So forth. Even that, sometimes whoever is imprinted on can have two people imprint on them. Or vice versa. Someone can imprint twice."

"Seriously?", Rose gasped in disbelief. "Yeah. That was makes imprinting an amazing thing. It binds people together. It can have it drawbacks, most of the time, it's wonderful. Jacob maybe have imprinted on Nessie, but it was false. When she betrayed him, it became void. You can't protect someone who turns their back on you or moves far to other sides of the earth. If it was true, Jake would be dead by now. But he isn't. That proves that he was meant to imprint on someone else."

"Seth, how do you know so much about imprinting when you haven't imprinted on someone?", Leah scoffed. Seth grinned. "Paul imprinted on me. The day he told me was the greatest day of my life. He admitted he loved me and I loved him back. We ended up going at it in the bed. And then on the forest floor. Let me just say this... wolf sex feels so damn good."

"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Seth started laughing as he grabbed Leah's arm, pulling her back. "Leah! Leah! I was joking! I don't like Paul like that."

Leah crossed her arms. "We were about to have two female wolves in the pack."

* * *

><p>Golden eyes looked around the darkened room. It was late at night. He knew by now, the three wolves were sleeping while the others was doing whatever. He tried sleeping, but his mind kept going back to the night of his family's death. He was now frighten that the vampire would come back to finish the job. He tugged the sleeves of his dark blue hoodie and sighed. He turned on his side away from the window and closed his eyes.<p>

He saw red and heard a scream.

Joel jolted upward and panted. He looked around and exhaled. He hated this. He climbed out the bed and walked over to the door. He realized how small he actually was. The pants he wore had to be rolled up at the ends. Alice had to loan him clothes since he was her size, but she was a bit taller. The hoodie he wore was Emmett, which he admitted was comfortable, but not comfortable enough to make him sleep. He needed someone close.

He opened the door and spotted Esme walking out one of the rooms. "Esme!", he called. The vampire mother turned. "Joel? I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't. Um... which room is Jacob in?"

Esme knew somehow that Joel's wolf side was longing for another wolf. Besides, Seth, Jacob was someone else he came to be close to. "He's just two doors down to your room, sweetie. Go in quietly. You don't want to startle him."

Joel nodded. "Thank you." "Good night."

Esme watched as the teen went inside the room. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Joel looked around until he found Jacob's still figure in the bed. He spotted the older on his stomach, his eyes closed and breathing softly. Joel bit his lip. "Maybe I shouldn't bother him."<p>

He went to turn back around, but someone spoke. "Jo-Jo, I don't mind."

Joel looked back at Jacob who began to sit up. "What's wrong?" Joel looked down to the carpet floor and bit his lip. "I... I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares about my family and that vampire. I'm afraid he might come and kill me. Or take me away from here."

"And he won't. How about you come here?" Jacob scooted over and patted a seat next to him. Joel slowly went over and climbed in the bed. Jacob wrapped an arm around his shoulder as Joel snuggled in his chest.

It reminded the younger of how his mother would do the same for him.

"I promise he won't hurt you. If you're scared you can sleep with me."

"Can I?"

"Yup." Joel nodded and cuddled more into Jacob's arms. Jacob laid them down on the pillows, placing the blanket on on their bodies. He noticed how cold Joel's skin was, even though it didn't bother him. He smiled as the younger began to breathe softly, clenching onto his tee.

He closed his eyes and followed deep into sleep.

The two wolves didn't notice Edward by the door, smiling. He chuckled and walked out, closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**PS: Chapters will be longer.**


	5. Phase

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Joel and the rogue vampire are mine.**

**Notes/Warning: As I have mentioned once before: yaoi, cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and possibly mpreg.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5- Phase<span>

It has been nearly a month since Joel came into the family. Like everyone predicted, he became Seth's younger brother, as well as Leah's.

Rosalie and Alice enjoyed having the hybrid around. For one thing, Joel actually didn't mind going shopping with them. That was a bonus for Alice. He also would listen to Rosalie's stories from her time as a human.

Emmett thought it was cool to have him around, too. Like Seth, Joel was a big gamer, and just as competitive. He also was a prankster.

Jasper took a liking to him. Just as he did with Rosalie's stories, he would also listen to Jasper's. Alice saw it as a great thing. She never seen someone brighten the light in Jasper's eyes. Well, besides her.

Esme looked to Joel as another child of hers. He enjoyed her cooking and nursing. He admitted that Esme was another mother for him.

Carlisle was a bit surprised that Joel took interest in his field of medics. Sometimes, he would ask Carlisle about his knowledge as a doctor.

The tribe had easily accepted Joel as another wolf. Even though he couldn't shift yet, or was sure he could, they taught him everything they knew. Paul called him a 'prodigy' for learning so quickly.

As for Edward and Jacob? Well, as each day passed, Jacob got closer to the younger teen. Something about him did bring warmth into his heart. It was more than what Nessie gave him and something he couldn't control. It was almost like having a younger you around. Joel was like some part of the russet wolf that he couldn't explain. Edward began to wonder more and more of who Joel reminded him of. The teen was kind, funny, energetic, young, lively. The whole atmosphere changes when Joel is around.

And despite knowing, the odd duo didn't know he was bringing them closer.

* * *

><p>"You know we should get together. Like have some picnic or something."<p>

All eyes turned to the teen wolf on the sofa. Even Joel looked up from the book he was reading. Seth noticed the stares and flinched. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What do you mean... get together?", Rosalie asked. "What I mean is why don't the Cullens and Quileutes have some get together? I mean, we are now allies and so. We might not tolerate each other's scent, but we might as well get use to it. If we get to know each other better, we might work better together."

"Okay. Who are you and where the hell is Seth? You have two seconds to tell me before I beat the shit out of you!", Leah teased. "Leah! Come on. Is that how you see me?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you."

"No thank you."

"I think Seth has a point. I mean we are allies. Why don't we get to know each other?", Jasper agreed. Seth crossed. "See? Someone sees my point."

"I totally see it. And know I think about it, there's one thing I noticed each of our parties have.", Jacob said. "What's that, Jake?", Emmett asked. Jacob smirked. "We have some hothead. We have a wolf Emmett and a vampire Paul."

"HEY!"

Jacob quickly got up from his seat as Emmett went to chase after him. Carlisle sighed as Joel and the girls laughed at the display.

"You know, I like Seth's idea. I'm going to call up Sam.", the doctor announced, getting up and leaving the room. Edward watched him for a brief second before looking outside to see Jacob running from a heated Emmett. The buff vamp did end up catching him and wrestling to the ground. Neither of the two got hurt as they played on the dirt floor. Edward gave a soft chuckle. He didn't see Joel watching him closely and smiling. He knew. Did Edward?

* * *

><p>It was two days later, on a Saturday when the two parties met. They met at the beach, where Rosalie protested against, but Emmett managed to persuade her.<p>

"Today's kind of humid, don't you think?", Alice had asked. She, Jasper, Leah, Quil, and Jared were sitting on a large blanket on the sand. They watched as some of the others of the tribe play a bit of ball. Joel and Seth was along with them.

"It is. My hair may began to fizz up. Oh look!"

The group turned to see Jacob and Edward walking down the sandy shore side by side. They seem to be talking about something.

Alice chuckled. "They're so cute together.", she cooed. Leah nodded. "I don't think they realize it but they're in love!"

Jasper chuckled. "I have to agree on you on that. I can feel Jacob's nervousness around Edward right now. And Edward? He seems to be full of some excitement right now." Jared leaned on Quil's shoulder. "If they keep this up, we might have more than one hybrid walking around."

"You said it, brother.", Quil agreed. "If anything, Jacob would be the one screaming in bed."

"Suppose so. Before that bitch betrayed us, she told me how messy and broken their room on their honeymoon was. The bed was split in half!", Alice admitted.

"Is that a good or bad thing?", Leah asked. "I don't know and I'm not willing to find out."

The group averted their eyes back to the walking odd duo. Alice and Leah gasping when Jacob tumbled a bit onto Edward who caught him.

"Aaaawww."

"Oh my gosh. Fangirl moment.", Paul said. At his presence, Quil began blushing. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just Jacob and Edward having a romantic stroll.", Jasper teased.

Paul looked back to see just what Jasper was talking about. He began to chuckle. "Oh god! Jacob landed himself a leech!"

"Huh?", Jacob called out when he heard his name. Paul shook his head. "Nothing, Jake!"

Jacob eyed Paul from a distance for a second before turning back to Edward. "Whew. He looked he was about to run over and kick your ass.", Jared taunted as he stood and stretched. "Yup."

There was a sudden scream from Joel. He fell down in the sand, clenching his stomach. Seth rushed to his side. "Joel?! Joel?! What's wrong?"

The younger continued to scream, pushing sand everywhere. Seth spotted small tufts of fur emitting from his clothes and skin. "He's phasing... Move back!" The teen stood back as he watched as his wolf brother phase. Within seconds laid a small wolf in the sand where Joel use to be. Jacob stopped at Seth's side and gasped.

"Wow. Look." The others had rushed over to see Joel's wolf form. He looked like a much smaller version of Jacob with Seth's fur color on his paws and the end of his tail. Instead of wolf brown eyes, his eyes were red. Joel looked around and began to whimper in panic. Jasper felt his fear.

"He's scared."

"Hey!" Joel snapped his head towards Jacob. Said older was approaching him, his hand out. "Hey.", he said much softer. "Calm down. Relax. You just phased. That's all." Joel whimpered again and laid his head in the sand. His fiery eyes spoke his fright. Jacob inched closer. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The others watched with careful eyes and no sound as Jacob got on his knees and touched Joel's muzzle. Joel whimpered again. He began to scoot away until Jacob rubbed the tip of his nose. "Joel, it's me. Jacob. I'm not going to hurt you. No one is. You phased for the first time. I know you're scared. I was my first time, too. Everyone in the pack was."

Joel somehow knew Jacob's words were true and edged closer to him. Seeing his waking comfort, Jacob sat next to the wolf and rubbed his fingers through his fur. He smiled when Joel rested his head against his side, showing his trust to the older.

He looked up at Seth and nodded. "He's okay now. You can come sit next to him."

Seth looked in Joel's eyes and saw it was safe now. The teen came down to Joel's other side. He gently placed his hands on Joel's side and rubbed his fur. Joel glanced back at Seth and placed a paw on his leg. The Clearwater boy smiled. "He is okay."

* * *

><p>It took a while for Joel to finally turn back. When he did, Emmett had quickly rushed over with a beach towel to cover his nude figure. The whole time he was a wolf, Jacob had turned wolf to keep him comfort. It helped, too. Joel was able to read his thoughts as he did in his human form. Edward was applauded. Everyone was. Now Joel had telepathy and could phase. Is there something else he could do?<p>

That night, the said teen was sleeping. Everyone else was, too, at the Cullens. The pack was outside conserving with some of them while Emily and Esme was inside in the kitchen.

Seth, though was far, a good few yards away. He was sitting against a tree just looking around the forest scenery. His mind wondered off and on. The teen was so out of it that he didn't notice Alice approaching him.

"Hey, tiny.", she greeted as she sat next to him. Seth kept in the yelp he was about to let out. "As if you can speak.", he teased. Alice giggled. "Of course. Why are you sitting alone?" Seth shrugged, sitting up more. "Just... to be sitting."

The two looked over and saw Paul and Quil talking to each other. Alice smiled. "Seems we have another Ed and Jake couple."

"Agreed. But I think they're more open with each other. Look."

The duo watched as Paul placed an arm around Quil's shoulders and pulling him close. Quil returned the gesture by holding his arms around Paul's waist and looking up at him with an unreadable emotion.

"I think they may have confessed."

"Let's continue watching."

As they did so, Paul leaned down and gently nudged the side of Quil's face, making the other smile. Quil turned his head upward to him, placing his hand on Paul's cheek and rubbing it. Alice and Seth gasped when the two inch closer and kiss. They heard sudden whoops from the rest of the pack and laughter.

Sam had went over and playfully punched Paul's arm, congratulating them on becoming a couple. Judging by Quil's blush, the alpha just mentioned something about mating.

"And to think, Paul imprinted on Quil.", Seth said. "I can feel it. All wolves can. I think I don't know."

Alice snapped her head to him. "Wait a minute. You can feel their imprint?" "Well, yeah. I can also somehow feel Quil and Paul's love for each other. I'm also getting some different emotion. Some... confusion? Maybe from Embry."

Alice suddenly stood. "Hold on a minute! I thought wolves can only feel each other in their wolf form!"

Seth looked down to the ground for a second before gasping. "I don't know!"

"SAM!" Alice rushed over to the group with her vampiric speed, Seth trying and failing to catch her. "Alice! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Why are you so scared, Seth? What's going on, Alice?", Jasper asked, sensing Seth's fear and Alice's excitement. The pack and Cullens looked over, trying to figure out why Alice seem so... bouncy. "Seth... whew. Seth has a gift!", she cheered. Sam looked over at the shaking Seth.

"A gift?"

"I don't know. I thought it was normal for all Quileutes and other wolf tribes to hear and feel each other!"

"Seth, what the hell are you talking about?", Jared asked. Seth exhaled sharply. "I... can feel and hear thoughts from those in our tribe."

"Hold on. In human form?", Brady asked. Seth nodded slowly. "Yes?"

"Oh my god! Seth, do you have a gift!", Leah shouted. "What? I thought-"

"Are you stupid or something? Seth, no one can feel emotions or hear thoughts in their human form in the pack."

Seth looked around. "No. Are you saying that I'm... shit."

"Shit is right, little dude.", Paul teased. Quil nudged him in the stomach. "Shut up. Seth, it's okay."

"No, it's not! Not when I ha... ve... been..."

"Seth...", Sam urged sternly. Seth bit his lip. "Damn. Okay. Don't get mad. It's been happening to me a week before Joel have came into the family. It started when Edward and Jacob went into their depression modes."

"That long?", Jacob asked. "Yes. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I really didn't. Sam, please don't be mad.", the young wolf begged. Sam just sighed. "Seth, I'm not mad at you. If anything I'm glad you told me. I get you were scared. It's pretty rare for a wolf to inherit such a gift. The last wolf known to have held a gift was ages ago. He was able control elements."

"Like Benjamin.", Rose pointed out. Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Seth sighed. "Whew. That's a re-"

He suddenly snapped his head towards the woods. Jacob and Leah walked to stand beside him. "Seth?"

"Someone's coming."

The teen looked up to see Joel standing on the balcony looking down at him.

They nodded to each other.

Joel walked back into the room and rushed outside the house in his new vamp speed. Edward looked outward. "Someone is coming. Joel, behind me." Joel nodded and stood behind Edward as Jacob stood beside the vamp. Paul had pulled Quil behind him. And not knowing what he was doing, Jared did the same for Embry.

The group watched as six cloaked figures emerged from the trees and stood across from them. They removed the hoods revealing them as Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix... and finally Renesmee and Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, my peeps!<strong>


	6. Red

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just Joel and the rogue.**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth, ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Notes/Warning: As I have already said once before yaoi (note above), cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and possibly mpreg. And here's some Bella and Nessie bashing.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6- Red<span>

Edward didn't think he could feel his throat hitch at the sight of his ex-wife and his child. "Isabella?", he questioned. Bella chuckled. "What happened to Bella, Edward?", she teased.

"You lost the name when you betrayed us, bitch.", Rosalie hissed. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder to sooth her. "Oh really?" Her red eyes looked over to the stern figure of Joel.

"Who is this?"

"Someone who you'll never get to know.", Jacob answered, venom in his voice. Edward had to admit, Jacob did sound kind of sexy like that.

"I reckon we should at least know his name.", Jane said. Joel stepped forward. "I'm sorry. Is that a priority? If so, I don't share the same concern."

Jane's eyes flashed for a bit. "I would hold my tongue." "Then do so."

Jane's eyes flashed again to hurt Joel, but he didn't move. He stood there as if she wasn't trying to hurt him. The Guard was shocked. Edward read their minds and looked down at Joel. "He's immune.", he whispered. Joel looked up at him with questioning eyes. "What?"

"Jane has the ability to hurt others without touching them. Apparently, it's useless against you.", Esme explained. Renesmee walked forward and looked up and down at Joel. Jacob was sending her dirty looks. "He's a hybrid.", she simply said. "I can smell it on him."

"Oh. So turning a wolf, Cullens?", Demetri teased. "Not so. We weren't the ones to turn him. A rogue vampire killed his family and bit him. His wolf blood mixed with the venom, turning him into a hybrid.", Carlisle explained. Renesmee glanced at Jacob and back at Joel. "Let me see.", she said. Joel looked back at Seth and Jacob. Jacob nodded. He stepped closer to the younger and held his hand. Joel leaned down and allowed the mixed breed to touch his cheek. She watched as images of what happened to him run through her mind. She pulled away.

"He tells the truth."

"Hm.", Bella scoffed. "Pity." "Why are you really here?", Alice asked. Bella looked at Felix as her daughter walked back to her. Felix spoke. "Aro sent us. He wanted us to not only check how you are doing, but to offer Edward and Alice a place in the Volturi."

"No.", Jacob said. "Aro could take that offer and shove it up his ass!" Edward mentally groaned. That bass in Jacob's voice was something.

Bella rushed forward. "How dare you insult Aro!" "Well, Bella, was it Aro would protect you from a redhead vampire bitch that tried to kill you? Or how about was it Aro who tried to sacrifice himself for you?! Was it Aro was willing to die for you?! Married you?! AND HAD A FUCKING KID WITH YOU?! NO! YOU SELFISH BITCH! IT WAS EDWARD!"

Bella growled and went to leap at Jacob just as he did. Edward grabbed Jacob before he could phase and held him. Joel rushed and grabbed Bella's arm and forced her down on her knees. His golden eyes turning a violent red.

"Don't you dare touch him, you fucking bitch!", he growled.

He let her go, pushing the girl back. Nessie ran to her mother's side to check her. Alec went to attack Joel, but Seth jumped in front of him. Despite being vulnerable since he didn't phase, Seth stood as a shield for the hybrid. But Alec didn't attack him. He stopped.

He stared at Seth, shocked. Seth was breathing hard, his arms out to prevent Alec was stepping any further.

His chocolate eyes spoke the anger he was feeling. "Don't. Touch. My. Brother.", he growled out.

Alec didn't pay mind to the threat, but to the sound of Seth's voice. It was dripped with sweetness, yet anger. It made him feel something... new.

He stepped back, Seth letting his arms down.

The male twin vampire continued to look at him. He didn't think he ever found someone as striking as Seth. It was like staring at a painting of a furious angel.

Jasper could feel the growing emotions from him. He sent a message to Edward, who glanced at Seth and Alec. He saw.

"Seth, come over here."

Seth began to move over with Joel by his side to where Alice and Jasper was standing, not noticing Alec's vermillion eyes watching him.

Seth touched Jacob's arm as the other began to calm down in Edward's embrace. Bella began to realize that Edward was... bonding with the wolf. "Edward?"

"What, Isabella?"

Bella heard the annoyance for her in that tone. "Do you... do you still love me?"

It took a while for him to answer, but when he caught the final look in Jacob's eyes he finally knew. "No."

Leah and Rose smirked at each other as Bella gasped. "Y-you don't?"

"I fell out of love with you when you broke my heart, taking Renesmee with you. But I found someone new. Someone who felt the exact pain I felt. Someone would understood. Someone who never left my side since your betrayal."

Jacob stopped moving when he caught on. He looked up at Edward in disbelief. "Edward?"

"I found someone that I was blind to see I have been in love since I laid eyes on them." Edward looked back at the distraught vampire. "I found Jacob Black."

Jacob blushed as those words left his mouth. "Ed... Edward? You don't-"

"Don't you deny it, Jacob. You might be unsure, but you truly love me back. I love you and I'm not taking it back."

Jacob didn't know what else to say. Joel and Seth glanced at each other as they read his thoughts. "He's in shock and happiness, Eddie.", Seth said. Alec looked at his sister. Jane knew what he meant. "A wolf with an ability?"

Seth paled. Leah stepped in front of him. "No one is touching my little brother. Now leave!"

Alec stepped forward. "And leave this matter unspoken about?"

"It's not against any of the Volturi's laws to have a wolf to have an ability, Alec, as much as it is a law to try and turn one. But I reckon you, Seth's not a threat as well as our new addition to our family.", Carlisle explained. He was careful not to spew Joel's name. Felix looked at the others. "He's right. There's no law that involves the wolves. It's also void to create any as the wolves take no part with our being and it's far to late to create such laws."

Alec huffed and looked back at Seth, who was simply standing there now and calm out of his rage.

_'Such a beauty.'_

Edward read his thought and spoke. "It's time you leave. Tell Aro we're doing just fine and as much as he wants us to, Alice and I won't be joining the Volturi."

Bella growled and began to walk away. Nessie followed her. Felix nodded and left, too. Demetri scoffed and followed. Jane and Alec remained. "It's a big mistake to do this. Aro would have been pleased.", Jane smiled.

Alec just stared at Seth. _'Mine.'_

Edward stiffened. "Might so. But I know what I want. Leave."

"Very well." Jane tapped her brother's hand, snapping him out his trance. He sighed and followed her from the house.

When they were out of range, Embry spoke. "Whew! Never felt so much tension in the air! Jacob, standing up for your man?"

Jacob blushed and turned away as the others laughed. "Shut up."

Edward smiled and held Jacob's hands within his. "Hey."

Jacob looked up at him for a brief second before turning to hide what he was feeling. Edward placed his fingers under his chin making him look at him. "Jacob, don't. It's like you're ashamed to-"

"No! Edward, it's not like that. I'm shy. Okay? Shy."

Edward looked back at Seth. Seth didn't know he was being stared at for an answer for a second. "What? Oh. Oh! Edward, he's not lying! He's really nervous.", he snapped. He crossed his arms. "Damn leeches using my new ability for their own usage. Next thing I know, Emmett might ask me how Jacob feels during sex. Like I want to experience that.", he muttered.

Jacob blushed. "Seth!" "What?! Tell your man not to ask me to use my new found ability!"

The group laughed as Seth stormed in the house with a equally amused Joel following him.

* * *

><p>It was later when the pack and Emily had left after the lunch the moms of the two parties cooked up. Carlisle and Esme rested in a chair, the brunette in the doctor's lap. Rosalie and Emmett went hunting. Jasper was reading a book with Alice in his arm, snuggled to his side. Seth and Joel was playing a game of Go Fish. Another game Edward was forbidden to play. Leah was watching TV. As for Jacob and Edward?<p>

The two reside to Edward's room, Jacob sitting on the bed with Edward behind him, holding his waist. "Jacob, I can't explain what I'm feeling right now for you."

Jacob chuckled. "Same. When did this happen?"

"What?"

Jacob sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Us, Edward. I mean we use to be rivals and now we're... we're..."

"Mates?"

"Are we?"

Edward chuckled again and kissed Jacob's neck. The shorter moaned and turned away from the contact. Edward noticed how uneasy Jacob felt. "You're so shy. It's not like you." Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

The vampire just pulled the wolf closer. "Don't be. It could have been the fact that Bella just decided to show up and surprise us with Nessie. And we just recently confessed. Truth be told, Jake, I wanted to do this for a while. It's like this... force pulling me to you. Something about you is... unique." Golden met chocolate. The two didn't know what else to say after those words. Unbeknowst to them, they were inching closer.

Jacob felt a sudden rush in his body as he looked into the other's sunlit orbs. Images of them together, fighting together, just being together flashed through his head as well as voices.

He gasped as he pulled back a bit.

Edward was a bit startled at the unmoving pose of Jacob and was curious. So he tapped into his mind.

_'I just... I just imprinted.'_

He smiled. He held the wolf closer and kissed him.

Downstairs, Seth groaned as he placed his cards down. "Well, it happened.", he said. Joel blinked as everyone else gave the teen a questioning look. "What happened, Seth?"

Seth took the deck of cards and began to shuffle. "Nothing. Just your mom imprinting on your dad."

"Huh?"

Catching the joke, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Leah began to laugh. Carlisle was began to question them.

"What he means to say is Jacob just imprinted on Edward.", Leah explained as she stretched her words mixing with laughter. Joel mouthed an 'oh' before spotting said couple coming down the stairs. The group smiled. Jacob was a bit creeped out as Edward knew why. "Really?" "Your excitement is waving off you like a herd of cows. Eddie, your emotions speak you.", Jasper said.

"Same to you, Jake. Although, I see you're more confident now.", Seth said. Jacob nodded and snuggled more into Edward's one arm embrace.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Intruder

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Just Joel and the rogue who makes an appearance.**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth, ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Notes/Warning: Yaoi (note above), cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and possibly mpreg. Bashing on Bella.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7- Intruder<span>

It seem as if it was going to be an okay day. Joel had woken up to a grinning Seth by his bed. He screamed and he jolted up quickly. Seth began to laugh. "Oh my gosh! Joel, I'm so sorry!"

Joel glared at him as he calmed his breathing, ready to throw a pillow. "Don't ever do that. Why are you on here?"

"Thought we can go on a walk today. You've been sleeping a while now. It's almost three."

Joel looked at his wall clock and saw that Seth was true to his words. "Oh wow. Last night must have been hectic. After that little encounter. Who were they?", he asked as he climbed out his bed. Seth watched as he strolled over to his closet and got out some clothes. "I'll tell you on our walk."

Joel nodded and headed for his private bathroom. "Okay. Hey, tell everyone I'll be down after my shower."

"Sure thing, little bro." Seth exit the room and closed the door, then went straight to the living room where everyone was. Carlisle spotted him first. "Joel?"

"Taking a shower. He'll be down. You don't mind if we explore the woods today, do you?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. Joel hasn't been actually out much since he's been here. He could use some fresh air."

"Seth, can we go with you two?", Jacob asked. He was sitting on Edward's lap, leaning back on his shoulder. Seth smiled. "Yeah. Besides, I think you're stinking up the house with your love.", he teased. "Oh whatever."

Edward kissed the side of Jacob's neck. "He's jealous.", he taunted. Seth crossed his arms. "I am not!" Joel soon revealed himself. "Children. Children. One must stay calm.", he said. Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Hey, Jacob and Edward's going with us." "I don't mind."

"You say that now, but watch. You're going to witness some leech and mutt mating.", Rosalie said. Jacob blushed as Edward tighten his grip around his waist. "Rosalie!" "I'm just saying. I feel real sorry for Seth and Jasper. I don't think they want to feel the height of your pleasure, Jake."

The wolf blushed even more when he heard a satisfied moan from the vampire holding him. "But I would.", Edward cooed. Jacob quickly got up and exit the room. Edward chuckled as he watched the actions. The girls giggled as Carlisle and Jasper gave each other matching looks of concern.

"Wow.", Leah rasped out. Edward shrugged. "He's eager. He knows it."

"Oh. Trust me... he is."

* * *

><p>Around an hour later, the four had went into the woods. It was just a simple walk. No hunting. No patrol. Nothing like that. It wasn't foggy as it was for the past month. It was bright, so when Edward hit the sunlight, he was glow a bit. Joel's eyes lit up to a golden yellow. Much brighter than any other vampire's.<p>

"It feels so warm outside.", Seth commented. Joel nodded. "It is. It's... peaceful."

"We don't get that every day. Consider yesterday as an example.", Jacob laughed. "Oh yeah. Joel, you were badass."

Joel shrugged. "Hey, she was the one trying to attack you. Wasn't that the Bella you spoke about?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. Long before you were accepted into our family, she was there."

Seth sighed. "She was human."

"And a good friend of mine.", Jacob added sadly. He looked at Edward, who had an unspoken sadness in his eyes. "Edward was much in love with her when they first met. I was, too, but I guess not as much."

"She and I did become a couple. We married and soon had a baby. She died in the birth as Renesmee was a half vampire child that was sucking life out of her during the pregnancy. Isabella was turned into one of us and soon she just..."

"Betrayed you.", Joel finished. The chestnut haired man nodded. "Yes. I can't believe I fell for her."

"I'm going to be honest. I knew something wasn't right about her when she was anxious to be turned.", Seth said. Edward shrugged. "I was blinded by something that wasn't real. And now," He pulled Jacob closer and kissed him. "I have something true."

Joel smiled. "Cute. You two are mean-"

He stopped. Seth turned at the sudden stillness of him. "Joel?"

"You guys smell that?"

The other three sniffed the air and looked at each other. "Someone in the lands. Someone we don't know.", Edward said. He looked around and spotted someone walking towards the group. Jacob did, too. He pulled Joel and Seth closer as the foreigner became closer. A few good yards away, their appearance was clear. It was a man dressed in black pants, boots, and a leather jacket. His hair was dark and slicked back. His skin was pale. His eyes... were red.

Joel gasped when he fully recognized the man. "You."

The vampire chuckled. "It's nice to see you again, Joel. You look quite healthy."

"No thanks to you. You killed my family and turned me!"

Jacob suddenly realized who this man was and felt the anger he had encountered before when Joel told his story. "You? You were the one that did this to him?!" Edward grabbed Jacob before he could phase. He felt the shifter's body heat increase more due to his fury. "Jacob, don't try to jump it. Calm down."

Jacob looked back at his mate, tears swelling in his eyes. "Edward..." "Jacob, for Joel. Let me handle this." The younger sighed and glared at the man. "Fine. But if he lands one hand on Joel, Seth or you, I'm phasing and biting his fucking head off."

Edward released Jacob, the teen walking over to Joel and Seth. The vampire turned to the other. "Who are you and why have you've come here?", he asked. The rogue smirked. "I'm Xavios. I'm part of the Volturi Guard. As for why I'm here, to collect what I have lost."

Xavios' red orbs landed on the form of Joel. Said hybrid gasped and stepped back. "No! I'm not going with you, you motherfucker! You left me to die! And now you want to come back?! Fuck you!"

"Such harsh words to your sire."

"You're not my sire!"

"You say that, but it is my venom that runs through your veins. You can't take it back. Not your pathetic family's death, your human life, or the pain."

That was it for Joel. His golden eyes bled into a bloodshot vermillion before charging. Seth tried to grab him, but the younger sped too fast towards the man. Joel went to attack, but Xavios dodged his move and grabbed his neck. "No! Joel!" Jacob and Seth phased as Edward rushed towards the duo. A force suddenly pushed them back, separating them from Joel and Xavios.

Edward looked at the smirking rogue and knew what. "He's put up a barrier."

**"Damn it!"**, Jacob growled. He watched as Joel kicked the man off and plummeled him into the forest floor. Straddling him, Joel grabbed Xavios' neck. Xavios grabbed his wrists to pry him off. Joel grunted as the older threw him against a tree. **"JOEL! NO!"**, Seth howled, trying to break the barrier. Joel looked up as Xavios scratched his cheek. The teen gasped as he landed on his knees, feeling something warm run down his cheek and neck. He touched his cheek and saw blood on his hand. He snapped his eyes upward to the approaching Xavios.

"You bastard! The hell with you!" Joel got up quickly in a blur and punched Xavios, knocking him against the barrier. He growled as he grabbed the man and threw him against a tree repeating his earlier action. Before Xavios could react he felt two hands on his arms and rip them off. He screamed in the agonizing pain and hissed at Joel. "You little bitch! How dare you!"

Joel just smirked. "Well, think twice before biting someone."

Joel lifted the older by the neck and snapped it. Xavios' head rolled onto the ground and the barrier was let down. When it was completely gone, Edward rushed over to the teen and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Joel nodded. "Yeah." He watch Seth stroll over to his side and lick his injured cheek. Joel smiled and rubbed his fur. "I'm okay, Seth. Really. It will heal."

"Carlisle should look at that.", Edward suggested. "Maybe. It might be healed before we get back. Unless we're not too far from the house."

**"Get on my back, Jo-Jo."**, Jacob demanded with a bark. Joel jumped on his back and held onto his fur.

The four made it back within minutes. Carlisle had looked up from his newspaper when he heard them approaching. He walked outside and saw Seth and Jacob in their wolf forms, his vampire son holding Joel's hand to led him inside. The doctor noticed the blood stain around Joel's collar area of his navy shirt and the long red marks on his cheek. "What happened?"

"We were attacked. The vampire that bit Joel was the attacker. He tried to take him back, but Joel fought him off. He's dead now."

Carlisle turned Joel's injured to his sight and noticed it was still bleeding a bit. "Hm. I think he may have used venom. Joel, come inside with me." Joel nodded and followed the blonde inside the house. Edward looked back at the two wolves. He saw the concern in their eyes. "He'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Joel sighed as he watched Jacob pace back and forth. Seth was playing with his hair a bit, head resting on Joel's shoulder from the side. "Jake! I'm okay. Look, the scratches are gone!", Joel said. The markings were gone. Turns out the venom couldn't full reach into his system.<p>

Jacob stopped and looked at him. "It doesn't hide the fact that you were attacked, Joel. He could have succeeded in taking you away or worse kill you. He did say he was part of the Volturi. I don't know if he was lying or not, but regardless you were in danger!"

"But I fought him off! I killed him!"

"He threw you against a tree!"

"I'm okay! It barely hurt!"

"He put venom in your system!"

"It couldn't harm me!"

"He placed a barrier up for fuck sake! What if he did take you away?! I couldn't bear that!"

"Jacob, I'm not going anywhere! I'm right here! I'm alive and well! Stop worrying!"

Jacob sighed. "I can't. I just can't. Joel, you're like a part of me now. I couldn't help but be worried. If I lost you I might had did something drastic."

Joel felt tears fill his eyes. He buried his eyes within his hands and sniffled. "Jacob, don't do that. I wouldn't live with the feeling of you risking yourself for me. Any of you. You're my family now."

Joel stood from the bed and walked over to the older. He hugged Jacob tight around the waist, burying his face in the other's chest. "I won't have you doing that.", he said, tears finally letting loose. Jacob's own eyes let tears fall as he hugged Joel back. "Joel, I was just worried."

"I know. I don't mind, but please, don't get to hysterical about it."

Jacob gave a sad laugh. "I'll try, but I can't keep that promise."

Seth watched as the two hugged and cried a little. He could feel the connection between the two. He understood why Jacob acted the way he did. Not that anyone could see but Joel was the new... Nessie. He was the child. Jacob and Edward acted like his protectors and caretakers as he did as a brother to Joel. Joel was the replacement for both traitors for the Cullens and the Quileutes.

Seth got up from the bed and moved out the room, sensing the two needed some privacy. He saw Edward walking his way. "Is he okay?", the vampire asked. "Yeah. Jacob got a little hysterical, but they're both okay. If you're going in there, don't do anything to piss him off."

"I won't."

Seth smiled and continued his way out the hall. He smelled Alice coming and went to greet her. She smiled to say something back when her mind clicked.

_**She saw... Seth. He was lying in the snow, looking upward with fear in his... red eyes. She could see a cloaked figure standing above him as the other shook. A gloved hand reached downward for Seth's, who pulled back. "No! How could you do this?"**_

_**The cloaked figure bent down and gathered Seth's face in his hands. "Because I love you."**_

Alice gasped when reality came back to her. She noticed Jasper and Rosalie at her side as well as Seth. "Alice? What did you see?", Rosalie asked. Alice looked at Seth. "I saw him. I saw Seth."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	8. Impossible

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth, ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Notes/Warning: Yaoi (note above), cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and mpreg.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8- Impossible<span>

"What? How could you seen me?"

Alice shrugged as she still tried to get her mind back. "I don't know. I think it had something to do with you having red eyes." Jasper looked at Seth. "Only newborns and vampires who have human blood as their diet have red eyes."

Seth stiffened. "Alice, what did you see?"

Alice bit her lip. "You may want to sit down for this, Seth."

The teen wolf nodded and followed Alice to the sofa. At this time, everyone else came inside the living room sensing the tension. "Alice, what's going on?", Esme asked as she took a seat next to her husband. Alice sighed and looked at everyone. "I had a vision. Just now. I saw Seth. He was... laying on the ground in snow. He was shaking in fear. He was looking up at some male in a black cloak. His eyes were red. Seth had asked the other how could he do what ever he done to him. The man only told Seth he loved him."

Seth stiffened. "Someone..."

"I'm so sorry, Seth. I can't stop my visions." Seth gulped as he looked to the ground. "No. Someone turned me?"

"Not yet, but soon. If we're not careful.", Carlisle explained. "Whoever this vampire may be we must keep a lookout for them."

* * *

><p>Red eyes watched as the six cloaked figures stormed into the room. Aro stood. "What's happening with the Cullens?", he asked. Jane walked forward as she kneeled on one knee and stood back up. "They're still allies with the mutts.", she grunted out. Caius scrunched his nose in disgust. "How could they associate with such creatures?"<p>

"Maybe it has something to do with the hybrid they now have.", Felix muttered. "Hybrid? They turned someone who was a wolf?", Aro asked with interest.

"No. They happen to have found him. A rogue vampire had done the deed. We don't know the hybrid's name. He was arrogant.", Jane hissed. "Ah. I see he has gotten on your bad side, Jane."

"He had gifts. He's immune to Jane's power.", Demetri said. "But he's not the only recent one with a gift." Aro gave the guard a confused glance. "What?" "One of the shifters have a gift. Seth, one of the youngest ones.", Alec answered, with an unnoticed delight in his tone. He couldn't help but think how sweet Seth's name tasted on his tongue. "Aw. That one. What gift does he possess?"

"He's able to feel emotions and read the thoughts of his fellow wolves. In human form."

Marcus glanced as the smiling face of Aro. "Delightful. A hybrid and shifter with gifts."

"What about Edward? He's mates with a shifter now.", Bella said. She was pissed. Despite leaving Edward, she felt betrayed. "A shifter?" "Jacob, rightful alpha to the Quileutes." "Wasn't he the one to imprint on Renesmee?", Marcus asked. Renesmee nodded. "I doubt the imprint is still intact. He didn't look all happy to see me."

"Matters not."

"Caius, do you think it would be best for our clan to gain two more members?", Aro asked. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Are you speaking of Alice and Edward?" "No. Seth and the hybrid."

"Why them? One's more than just a breed of vampires and wolves. The other is our mortal enemy.", Caius hissed. "They'll be excellent to have. The hybrid is possibly twice as strong as any of us. The wolf would be a great tool to have against our enemies."

Alec smiled at the idea of having Seth as a member of the Volturi. He saw the other as a potential mate to have. He was a rare prize. A beauty. He'll do anything to have him.

Marcus seem to notice. "Alec? Why do you seem pleased?" Jane looked at her brother. She thought hard about it. "You... you're in love with that wolf, aren't you?" With no shame, Alec nodded to his twin's question. "That I am, sister. Truth be told, he is a potential mate and guard. His gift can be used against the mutts and his beauty is rare. A golden treasure."

Aro placed his chin within his fingers. He thought for a minute.

"Very well.", he smiled. "You have been an excellent serve to me and I think it's time to get what you deserve, Alec."

Said vampire's eyes lit up as Caius gave the much older vampire a look. "What are you suggesting, Aro?" Aro smiled. "If Alec can convince the young wolf to joining the Volturi, he shall have him." "A wolf in our coven! Absolutely ridicule!" Aro turned and gave Caius a smirk and then Alec a gleam in his eyes. "Not so if he was... one of us."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"Bless you. Are you okay? Coming down with a cold?", Esme asked. Seth was sitting next to her on the sofa. He shook his head. "No. I think someone is talking about me."

"Achoo!", Joel sneezed. "Same here. Who could be possibly talking about me?"

Edward walked in the room and shrugged. "I don't know." "I mean the press hasn't released anything about my family or me."

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Seth got up. "I'm going to lay down for a bit.", he announced before disappearing. Joel frowned a little. "But be hard for him.", he sighed. "It has to be. Carlise, are you going to call Sam about this?", Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded. "He has the right to know as the alpha. We all must be informed so we can prevent this from happening."

Alice nodded. "My visions aren't always true, but sometimes they are fulfilled."

* * *

><p>It was a week later when a meeting was held between the Quileutes and Cullens. It took place at the border, which somewhat became void since the two parties now got along better.<p>

Some of the tribe took their wolf form, including Jacob and Joel, who wanted to get use to being in his wolf form. "Carlisle, what's the matter?", Sam asked first hand. Carlisle glanced at Alice and then Seth. Seth breathed out, uneasy about Alice's vision.

"I think it's best for Alice to tell you. If she wants." Alice nodded. "I don't mind, Carlisle." Her golden eyes looked towards Sam. "Sam, it may not come true, keep that in mind. But... I just recently had a vision... about Seth." There where sudden gasps and quiet clamour about the discovery.

**"What? I thought Alice couldn't see us. Wolves aren't visible in her visions... right?"**, Embry asked. Edward looked up. "Alice, go ahead and tell them."

Alice exhaled. "Seth wasn't a shifter in my vision. Someone turned him. And now that I think about it, I'm not sure if they fully turned him into a newborn or a hybrid. He had red eyes, just like Joel when he was turned."

Joel gave a soft whimper. Jacob responded by rubbing his muzzle in his fur.

"That can't be right. How... who would turn Seth?", Quil questioned. Seth shrugged. "Whoever it may be... they just said they loved me. That's what Alice said."

"Well, in this case, we can conclude it's a vampire. It can't be us because we wouldn't betray Seth tlike that.", Rosalie said. Jasper and Edward glanced at each other then. The chestnut vamp's mind filled with a brief memory of Alec looking at Seth intentionally. Joel snapped his head up at the vamp and barked. He brushed past Jacob and nudged Edward's side. Edward gave him a confused glance before Joel barked again.

"Yo, what's up with the little guy?", Emmett asked. Joel barked again.

**"Edward, I saw what you just visualized. You should tell them! Seth has the right to know! Tell, Ed!"**

Edward couldn't get any paler. He glanced at Jasper who with one look knew. "Oh. He's right then."

"What? What's going on?", Sam asked. Edward exhaled. "I didn't want to say anything until since we're all here. Remember the little encounter we had with the Volturi?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes. What about it?", Carlisle asked. "Alec. I read his mind and Jasper felt some emotions from him when he close to Seth. He kept having thoughts about Seth's beauty and kept claiming him as his. I think Alec may be the vampire Alice saw in her vision."

Seth paled. He felt his weight collapsed under him and landed on the forest floor. "Seth!", Leah shouted. Everyone crowded around him to help him up. Leah and Emmett helped the wolf teen up on his feet. "Seth, you okay?", Esme asked, concern reaching her. Seth shook his head.

"No. I... Alec? Are you talking about Jane's twin? The guy that tried to hurt Joel?"

"That's the guy.", Rosalie said. Seth felt his heart stop and his throat go dry. Alec of all people?!

"No... No! I-"

"Seth, calm down.", Edward said calmly. Seth clenched his teeth and stepped back from everyone. "NO! I CAN'T BE WITH HIM!"

"Is it because he's a vampire? Because I think Jacob might find offense to that.", Quil joked as said wolf glanced at him and rolled his wolf brown eyes. "NO! IT'S NOT BECAUSE HE'S A VAMPIRE! IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A VOLTURI GUARD!"

"Oh shit. This could be bad.", Jasper whispered.

* * *

><p>Leah didn't think anything else could bother her more than her brother not coming out his room and staring blankly at his bed sheet. It wasn't like Seth to look... this... depressed.<p>

The teen was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard and sitting criss-cross applesauce on the bed. He held a pillow on his lap. His brown eyes seem vacant as they stared downward towards the sheet. Joel was standing next to Leah by the threshold, his arms crossed. "How long has he been like this?", he whispered to the female. Leah shrugged. "Almost two hours. It's scary and creeping me out. I can't handle this anymore."

She marched into the room and to the bed. She sat right in front of her younger and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Seth, please! Stop sitting here like this! It's scaring me and it's not like you at all! Seth, damn it! Stop!" Seth blinked and looked up at his sister.

He didn't say anything which just pissed Leah off more. "SETH! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING-!"

Joel rushed forward just as Leah was getting ready to slap Seth. "Leah, don't do it!" "He needs to snap out of it! I refuse for my brother to sulk like some fucking emo! And as his sister, I have the duty to make sure he's okay! And if he won't snap out his fucking depression then I'm going to smack it out of him! Now move!"

"NO!"

"Hey, what the hell is going on in here?!", Carlisle ordered as he entered the room. Everyone else was behind him. "Seth won't snap out his depression and Leah's about to slap it out of him.", Joel answered. "Leah!", Esme gasped.

Leah shrugged. "I'm sorry. But I can't handle Seth looking so sad and scared. He's my brother and I love him to much to see him like that."

"Well, I don't think sl- DUCK!", Emmett hollered.

Leah and Joel ducked in time to see Seth throw a disgarded hardback book off his vanity and throw it towards a mirror, shattering it.

The group looked at him in disbelief. "Seth?", Jacob questioned. Said boy ran fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry. Truly am. I just couldn't think of another way to releash this anger I had.", he said softly.

"That book could have only cracked the mirror and you broke it into millions of pieces... that was not anger. That was mad insanity.", Rosalie said, pointing at the crushed mirror. Esme clicked her tongue. "Never liked that mirror anyways."

"Mom, you brought it.", Alice pointed out. "It was on sale."

"Now since Seth is out of it, to say the least...", Edward trailed. "I'll clean the mess. I promise. I have no idea what came over me."

Joel walked over to Seth, stepping over the glass, and hugged him. "Bro, it's okay. You're calm now, right? Maybe you could use the fresh air. We'll sit outside for a while and maybe you'll feel better.", he suggested. Seth nodded. "Alright."

Leah smiled and got up and hugged both boys. "Maybe having two little brothers isn't so bad."

"Leah!" "I'm kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, sil vous plait!<strong>


	9. I'm Trained in the Art of Love

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Uh huh... yup...**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry (ain't happen just yet), EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (this is so one-sided for a while), ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Notes/Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and mpreg.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9- I'm Trained in the Art of Love<span>

Despite all that has happen, the three wolves... and a half... felt it was going to be a smooth day. Today, Joel was going to be training with the tribe and he was excited for it. He had only phased twice since he first phased and that was it. The teen felt more relaxed in his wolf form. Yet, the second time phasing, he still felt a little pain. It was going to be the Quileutes' job to help with that.

Crossing over the border, the four strolled to the wolf lands.

"I didn't think he'd let you go, Jake.", Leah joked. Jacob rolled his eyes. "He had to eventually. I actually would not be surprised if Edward decided to show up during or before training. And speaking of which, Joel, are you excited?"

The hybrid nodded. "Yup. Being half vamp is cool and all, but I really feel more attached to my wolf side." "It's because you were already a shifter. The vampire blood is more foreign to your system.", Leah said. Joel sighed. "Probably." He glanced over at Seth, who had a blank expression. It pained him to see his brother like that. Seth was not built to be unhappy.

"Hey!"

The hybrid looked up as he spotted Embry waving to them. Next to the Quileute was a wolf. He presumed that was Jared. "Hey, Embry. Hey, Jared.", Jacob greeted. Jared gave a greeting bark before snuzzling Embry's side with his nose.

**"Hey, Jake. Joel, you excited?"**

Said golden eyed teen nodded. "Yeah. Who is my coaches for the day?"

"Paul, Jared, and Quil.", Embry answered.

It was then Paul and Quil made their appearance, holding hands. "Sam put us in charge of how to mate and pregnancy.", Paul said. Joel blinked. "What?" "He's kidding.",Quil assured, pinching his mate's buffed arm.

"He better! No one is teaching Joel mating us yet! Especially you, Paulie!", Jacob growled out, crossing his arms. Paul rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mama Jakey. I'll leave that up to you and Daddy Edward so he knows exactly where he came from."

Jacob blushed and coughed. "Whatever. And who said I was the mother?"

"How about we start the training session, huh?", Embry asked, breaking the spat. "Alright. Let's warm up Joel's mind. We're going to see how much you progressed in telepathy in your human form. Jared, head far into the forest and Joel, see if you can reach him."

Joel nodded as Jared followed Quil's order. Leah and Seth took a seat on a nearby log while Jacob stood by. The group watched as Joel turned towards the forest and closed his eyes. He focused on Jared's location for a couple of seconds before trying to reach him.

He suddenly heard said wolf's voice. **"Joel, can you hear me?"**

_"Yeah. I can. Jared, just how far are you from us?"_

**"Um... about two miles. Wow, you catch on well."**

_"Well, thank you. I try." _Joel's mind suddenly filled with an image of Jared's wolf form standing by a river. It zoomed out just a bit to show he was near the cliff.

_"Jared, are you by a river? Near the cliff by any chance?"_

**"Uh yeah. I am. How did you know?"**

_"I can see you. Um... do some action for me."_

Jared then laid into the grass.

_"Are you laying in the grass now?"_

**"Yes I am. Joel, you're doing great! I'm going to head back now."**

Joel watched as Jared got up and ran back to where everyone else was. He closed off his connection and looked back at the others. "He's on his way now. Jared said he was about two miles off from us."

"Whoa. Joel, your telepathy is amazing. It reached so far.", Seth said. "That's not all."

The group saw Jared come out the forest. He was now clad in khaki shorts. Embry blushed. The latter looked so hot shirtless. "Joel was able to see my location. I think he's able to connect to minds."

Jacob turned to Joel. "You saw where Jared was?" "Uh huh. He was near the cliff next to a river."

"I was there."

"Joel, you are amazing!", Leah smiled.

* * *

><p>It was later, by four in the afternoon when Joel was phased in his wolf form with Paul. <strong>"Okay, Joel. So far you're able to see and hear our thoughts in both your wolf and human form. Well, you have to have an acceptable amount of strength, too. It's useful in battle, especially to any enemies."<strong>

**"I see. Shall we begin?"**

**"I think as the teacher I should say that."**

**"Who cares?"**

The two wolves circled each other as the others watched. Sam had shown up with Billy just an hour prior. "Hmm...", Sam hummed.

"Quil, control your hormones, please? I'm the only one in human form that can feel your 'excitement'.", Seth sassed, placing a hand on his hip. Quil blushed. "Sorry, Seth. Paul is just so beautiful in wolf form. It really gets me."

"You're such a girl."

"I am not!"

"You are and you know it. It's not hard to know who is bottom and who is top."

Quil pouted and crossed his arms. "Kiss my ass." "I'll have Paul do that."

"Hey, both of you bottoms shut the hell up.", Jared demanded. Jacob and Billy exchanged glances before sighing. "I swear.", Jacob exhaled. "You can't talk, Jake. You're a bottom, too.", Quil reminded. "Yes, but I wear the pants in the relationship." "Oh I bet you do.", Billy teased. "DAD!" "Hey, it was the perfect time."

They went back to watching the two wolves. Joel now had Paul pinned down. **"Ha! I win!"**

**"You did great, Joel. That was your last session of the day."**

Joel got off Paul and strolled to where the others were. He nudged Seth's side who gave a brief smile. Seth rubbed his fur and hugged his neck. "You did real great today, Joel. Now go inside and get some clothes on. I think Carlisle was checking you today."

Joel barked and followed Paul to the house.

* * *

><p>It was nearly six now when the four were heading to the Cullens. Jared, Embry, and Sam decided to go with them.<p>

The smallest vamp, Alice, of the house had met them outside. "Hey. How was training?", she asked.

"It went well. Joel was great.", Jacob said. He didn't expect to feel two arms to wrap around his waist and someone kissing his cheek from behind. But he had a clue to who it was. "Edward, I didn't hear you.", he teased, turning to the said Cullen. "I didn't want you to. So Joel's telepathy?"

Jared explained to all what happened today during training. But the end of the recap, Edward was smiling at Joel. "Your gift is wonderful."

"Thanks. I think I can read vampire's minds now." "Want to try?" "Uh huh."

"Test me.", Alice volunteered. Joel nodded and looked at her. He felt a vibe coming from her and tapped into it.

_"Tacos are good. Tacos are great. Tacos are amazing. And something I just ate."_

"Alice, you're thinking about tacos. Did Emmett teach you that song?"

"I was thinking about tacos and yes he did."

"It's offical. Joel can use telepathy on vamps and wolves.", Leah declared. "Little brother, you are one hell of a hybrid.", Seth said, hugging the younger. Rosalie exit the house and stuck out her tongue. "Ugh. Quit the affection." "Don't like it? Go blind.", Seth growled playfully.

Rosalie suddenly stopped in her tracks and frowned.

Her golden eyes faded into a deep dark brown, almost black. One minute she saw colors and now she just saw black.

Edward noticed his sister's struck state. "Rose? What's the matter?"

"I... I can't see.", she whimpered. "Can't see? What do you mean you can't see?", Embry questioned. "I just can't see! It went dark all of a sudden! Someone get Carlisle now!"

Edward let go of Jacob and rushed into the house to find the Cullen doctor while Alice went to find Emmett. Leah grabbed the blonde female's hand and rubbed her back to sooth her. "It's okay, Rose. It's going to be okay.", she whispered.

Seth began to cry. "Oh my god! If I didn't say that-!"

"Seth, please. For the sake of Rosalie, stay calm.", Joel softly demanded. Seth nodded and looked to the ground. Carlisle and Edward, along with the others came out the house. "What's this I hear about Rosalie going blind?", Carlisle questioned.

Emmett looked baffled and angry. He quickly went to his mate's side and hugged her. Rosalie went into alarm. "Emmett, is that you?" "Yeah. Stay calm, okay?"

"Carlisle, it was sudden. She just stopped in her tracks and went into panic. I really think she can't see.", Sam declared. "What was going on before?", Esme asked.

"We were just discussing Joel's telepathy. Rosalie came out the house teasing Seth about hugging me and when he said 'go blind', but not intentionally, she stopped.", Joel answered. Seth exhaled sharply. "I didn't think she would actually go blind! I didn't... mean it at all."

"Seth-"

"I just Rose to get her sight back! Just see again!"

Said blonde gasped and blinked her eyes. Emmett looked down at her shocked demeanor. "Babe?" "Emmett, I can see again.", she said slowly. She glanced at Seth who in turn glanced back.

Jasper looked at said wolf and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Wait a minute."

The vamp stepped up to Seth and said, "Seth, tell me to go blind."

"What?", everyone said. "Jasper, are you off your rocker?", Jared asked. "I'm not. I'm testing something. Seth, just look at me and tell me to go blind, just like Rose."

"Jasper, I don't think..."

"Do it.", the vampire demanded more sternly. Scared a little, Seth said, "Go blind." He watched as Jasper's golden orbs turned black. He gasped in surprise as he remembered catching Rosalie's eyes doing the same thing. "Jasper?" "Now tell me to see."

"Um... see?" Jasper's eyes went back to gold. He straighten up and crossed his arms. "It's offical, Seth has the power over minds."

Everyone's brown and gold eyes looked at him. "What?" "Just what do you mean, Jaz?", Jacob asked. Jasper pointed at Rosalie. "We were just told that Seth did tell Rosalie to go blind. She went blind. Then he told her to see again. She can see now. Connection?"

Leah gasped. "He's right! Seth, you do have control over minds! Like Zafrina. It makes sense! He has connection to minds." "But what about my connection to feelings and thoughts?", Seth asked. Truly, he was confused about this recent 'gift'.

"That was probably a start up. Maybe before you were trying to feel and hear what others felt and thought. It grew to the point where you were about to control minds. Like Joel was just only able to hear thoughts of wolves, he can hear everyone's and see where they are connecting to them.", Embry concluded.

"Well, I do recall guessing that Paul and Quil were eventually going to confess and they did. I also said they were more open to their feelings and they were.", Seth admitted. Alice nodded. "I remember. What about Ed and Jake?"

"I thought about Jake actually imprinting on Edward and they confessing how they felt."

"And it happened. Wait! Could our mating be fake then?!", Jacob shouted. "No. Seth, predicted which is a start to his gift. When he predicts and guesses right, it shows he was capable of his growing gift. It was building up his control. That doesn't mean your imprint was fake.", Sam said. Jacob sighed. "Thank you, ancestors!"

"So, I don't just feel emotions and hear thoughts? I can actually control someone's mind?" "Exactly.", Embry smiled. "Same way Joel can connect, you can control. Joel can protect, you can destroy."

"Shit. Don't ever make Seth mad!", Emmett teased.

"Shut up, Emmett.", Edward said. "You could use that gift to your advantage. It can help prevent you from turning by that vamp, as assumed Alec."

"I could."

Seth was somewhat to hear about the news. If he could use this gift against Alec, he wouldn't be turned. Despite being friends with vampires, he didn't want to be turned into one... or half. If he discovered this gift sooner and met Joel before he was bit, maybe he could have prevented the rogue from turning Joel into a hybrid. Seth has the choice to be turned. Either prevent it or let it happen.

Joel didn't.

"I could. But here's the thing. We don't know when this happen. It could happen-"

"Don't say it, man! You may make it happen!", Jared shouted. Seth snarled at the older. "Jared, shut up. I have control over minds. Not time, you dumbass!"

"Just saying." Embry lightly smacked Jared's arm. "Jared, just don't." Jared smiled down at Embry, who blushed in return. The two stared at each other for a while. Leah and Sam exchanged glances and smirked. "Ooohh.", Leah let out. The two wolves broke their glances and looked away from each other.

It had been a while since Embry discovered how he felt about Jared. He loved him. But he just couldn't bring the heart to tell him. When Paul and Quil eventually hooked up, he grew jealous, yet confused. How could he and Jared be that way? Does Jared even love him the same way?

_"I just had to have a crush on the dude! Damn it and my girly nature! Wait... fuck!"_

Joel giggled at Embry's inner thought. Said wolf glared at him. "Joel, stop reading my mind!" "I couldn't stop myself. Emmy, you were so open and your thoughts are very loud."

"Fuck you."

"I'll get a certain somebody to do that for you.", Joel taunted. Embry blushed at the thought of Jared as Jared thought, _"And it better be me."_

"What? What was that, Jared?", Joel asked. Jared shook his head. "Nothing, dude."

Truly, he wanted Embry to be with him. Something about the slightly younger shifter made him feel... complete. Well, it could be the fact he had already imprinted on him a while back. Not that anyone knew. Possibly Sam and Seth, but no one else. He didn't know how Embry would react to it. He probably freak out and yell at him. He didn't want to lose the other. When he imprinted, Embry became his other half. If he lost him, he might kill himself.

_"Man, I can't be suicidal over him! Well, he is my imprint. Damn... I didn't think imprinting could be this hard."_

Seth and Joel gasped. And glanced at each other then at Jared. "Jared, we have to speak with you!"

Everyone blinked as Jared cussed under his breath. He followed the duo inside the house and upstairs to Joel's room. Closing the door, the hybrid placed his hands on his hips. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't think I should. Embry may not want to talk to me anymore. Last thing I want is losing him. I love Embry, and it's not because of the imprint."

"The imprint just made it stronger. Jared, you should tell him.", Seth said, careful not to demand Jared to do so. "Yeah. But what if he doesn't feel the same way. Seth, you know how wolves are when they lose their imprintee. I couldn't handle losing him."

The duo watched as Jared felt the room. Seth sighed. "I should have made him do it." "Seth!" "I'm kidding. But we have to help them. Jared doesn't know Embry actually would gladly accept the imprint. Damn it!"

"I say we just allow them to come around to each other. Isn't that how Paul and Quil hooked up? Edward and Jacob?"

"Edward and Jacob's mating was kind of forced." Joel thought back to the incident with the Volturi. "Oh yeah. Well, no more sexual tension between those two." Seth eyed Joel for a while. "So wrong." "Just saying."

"I don't think they had sex yet." "Are we going to go into that, bro? No! I don't want to even imagine it."

* * *

><p>Jacob knew that Seth was up to something. He just didn't know what. He would have gotten Edward to read his mind, but... it would have took some 'suggestive' coaxing.<p>

It was around ten minutes after one the Sunday afternoon. The Cullens, except Emmett, were outside near the house with Seth and Joel. They decided to test out Seth's new gift, as well as training Joel with his. Carlisle gave Joel his recent check up. The hybrid was okay. His blood had finally emerged, so now Joel's body could function right.

He was just as hot as a shifter, maintaining its own body heat. So during winter, he could walk out shirtless if he wants. Joel could shift as he has done, and should have before being bit, before. His hair color and skin was no different from the rest of the tribe's. His diet relied on human food, too. He slept, too.

But on the vampire side, his eyes were a golden color like the Cullens, but changed depending on his emotions. His skin was stone hard like a vampire as well as a bit 'sparkly' when it came to sunlight. When he shifts, he doesn't inherit the wolf brown eyes, but blood red ones. Also, his diet included blood, but he preferred animal blood.

He had both vampire and wolf strength in and out of wolf form. His telepathy was on point, reading and connecting to anybody. His speed matched Edward's in human form and in wolf form, he was just as fast as Leah.

Joel was now fully fledged.

"Okay, Joel, we're going to start with you. So far, we know you can communicate with the tribes, even seeing their location. So your wolf side is right on point.", Carlisle started. "I just need to strengthen up my vamp side. Or Cullen side.", Joel smiled. The doctor nodded. "Exactly, young one. Now, Emmett is far from the house, somewhere. It's your job to see if you can locate his presence. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Joel closed his eyes and began searching for Emmett. He felt a familiar vibe and connected into it. He felt it was Emmett.

_"Yo! Emmett, is this you?"_

_"Uh huh. Next work, Jo-Jo."_, Emmett answered. Joel sensed the impressive tone in his voice. "I found Emmett. He seems pretty far from the house. About... five miles I'm guessing."

"Ask him.", Esme urged softly.

_"Emmett, how far are you from the house?"_

_"About ten miles."_

_"Damn. I guessed five miles."_

_"Need to work on that math, little Cullen."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Just saying. Can you guess where I am?"_

Joel let his mind wonder into a palette of images. He saw Emmett in a clearing. It was very bare. Trees nearby were fairly tall.

_"You're in some field."_

_"Yes, I am. I'm heading back now."_

Joel cut off the connection and exhaled. He opened his eyes and glanced at the rest of the group. "Emmett is on his way back. He was farther than I guessed. I found him in a field."

"Probably the one we play our baseball games in. Whoa! That's about ten miles away!", Alice exclaimed. "Impressive.", Jasper chuckled. Joel blushed. "Hey. It's not all that great." "It is. And you know it."

"Whatever."

Seth patted his younger's back. "Bashful." "Seth, you want to try out your control now?", Esme asked. Seth shrugged. "Uh huh." Edward walked a little from Seth and glanced at him. "Alright. I'm ready when you are." "The last time I heard you say that, you fell in pain after being shocked.", Emmett taunted as he made his appearance.

Edward scrunched his nose in annoyance. "Only because you were too pussy to volunteer."

"Snap.", Rosalie chuckled. "Rose." "Hey, he had you there, man." "Hey! That's enough. Edward, watch that mouth of yours, young man.", Esme warned.

"Essie, I doubt Edward would be considered young.", Jasper pointed out. "None of us really are."

"Um... can we just get started?", Seth asked. "Right. Right. Seth, carry on.", the doctor of the family said. Seth nodded. Looking at Edward he focused his energy on the mental waves from the vampire. He thought about blinding Edward.

The chestnut haired vampire blinked as his golden eyes faded into a black. "He made me blind.", he declared. Seth exhaled. "Okay. I'm going to try making you see again."

As promised, Seth focused on giving the older his sight back. He did succeed in mere seconds. Edward blinked again and smiled towards Seth. "Good. Now try something else."

Seth nodded.

One minute Edward was standing perfectly still. The next, he smacked Emmett upside his head. "OW! Seth, what the hell?", Emmett growled, rubbing his head. Alice gave the wolf a questioning look. "What did you do?" "I commanded Edward to hit Emmett. That's for the prank, man."

"Oh come on! That was a week ago!" "I don't care. No one pranks me and gets away with it."

"He's right.", Joel added. "Leah reminded me that Jake pranked him once and his hair got dyed... pink."

"Why is it always pink?", Alice asked.

"Because it's the color you can find in stores. That and blue."

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Embry couldn't help but feel a bit creeped at the stares he was getting. Leah, Joel, and Seth was staring at him. The wolves had came over to the shifter lands and claimed they had a message for Embry.<p>

"So... he wants to meet me where?"

"At the beach. He said something about wanting to talk to you about something. He didn't say what, but you should go to find out yourself.", Seth answered. Embry got off the sofa and stretched. "No way, man. I think you're lying to me." "We're not! So serious.", Leah said, holding up her hands. Embry gave them each a look before walking off. "Alright. But if this is a set up, you all are in trouble."

Little did he know, he would thank them later.

The wolf made it to the beach in his wolf form in just a few minutes. He spotted Jared standing by the shore, staring outward. _"Maybe he was waiting for me."_

Embry was glad he packed extra clothes. Going into his human form, he dressed in a black hoodie and jean shorts and started his way over to Jared. When he reached him, he asked, "So... what did you want to see me for?"

Jared turned at the sound of his voice and blinked in confusion. "I thought you wanted to see me."

Embry blushed. Truly he did, but the way Jared said that... "I... Leah, Seth, and Joel told me that you wanted to meet me... shit! I'm going to kill them."

Jared chuckled. "They told me the same. I knew Seth wouldn't let this up."

The younger gave a Jared a look that was clearly lost. "Wouldn't let what up?" Jared paled. He couldn't tell. No. He wouldn't lose Embry. "I... I can't say. It's better unsaid." Embry stiffened as he saw Jared's eyes lose their bright light and his face fill with... regret.

Jared turned on his heel to leave, but Embry grabbed his wrist. "No. It's not better left unsaid. Seth wouldn't have set this up for a mere joke. Jared, your face is clear with doubt. What is it?"

Jared gulped and tore Embry's grip from his thicker wrist. "I can't tell you, Embry. You may never speak to me again or get mad at me." "Jared, I can't get mad if you just tell me. Please. I'm your friend. What is it? What is so bad that you can't tell me?"

"Embry, please. Drop it. There isn't anything."

Embry wanted to slap Jared. He was being arrogant and stupid and leaving him in the dark. It wasn't fair to Embry.

"There's something. Now tell me!"

Jared couldn't handle it. "FINE! I imprinted on you! I love you!"

Silence hit them both as the words left Jared's mouth. Embry could feel sudden tears swell in his eyes. "What?" "Embry, I imprinted on you. And I love you. You may hate me now, but it would not make me stop protecting and loving you. I-"

"Shut up."

Jared stopped and stared at his friend. Embry was crying, but smiling. "Embry?" "Jared, I couldn't be mad at you! I... I... I love you, too." The older wolf could feel his heart thump as the words hit his ears. Embry loved him back? "Say that again, Embry." "Jared, I love you, too. I'm glad you imprinted on me.", Embry cooed, hugging Jared around the neck as he buried his face within his chest. "I accept you! Jared, I..."

Embry trailed off, not sure if there's anything else to say. He felt fingers touch the bottom of his chin and forced him to look up. Jared's eyes were set on him. And only him. "Embry, you're mine. I love you." Embry gasped as Jared kissed him deeply.

A sudden gasp echoed a little through the room. Matching pairs of gold eyes, with a double set of brown eyes looked at the teen wolf. "Seth, you okay?", Jacob questioned. Seth nodded and smiled. "I'm okay. And so is two other wolves."

* * *

><p><strong>Review for this chicky dee! <strong>


	10. All I Want Is You

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Right, right... well, you see I don't own Twilight because I'm writing FANFICTION FOR IT! *insert chibi happy face*  
><strong>

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (one-sided for a while), ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Notes/Warning: Yaoi, cussing, violence, OOCness, some bit of drama, change of plot, sexual content, graphics, and mpreg.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 - All I Want is You<span>

Edward's sunlit hazel eyes stayed focused on the figure on the bed. It was only 11 at night. The house was quiet as the three wolves and hybrid slept throughout the night.

Jasper was standing on the balcony with Alice as they stared outward to the forest. It seem as if someone was there, but they were not sure.

Carlisle was in his study while Esme read a book in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled together on the couch.

The Cullens knew Edward was upstairs in his room, where he allowed Jacob to sleep. Since Bella left, the russet wolf took up the empty spot in there. Edward didn't mind before their confession, and didn't mind it all afterwards. He as pleased with the outcome. He watched as Jacob stirred a little in his sleep and mumbled a few words. The chestnut haired vamp smiled.

His wolf looked so peaceful and beautiful on his bed. Just laying there. Vulnerable. The word crossed Edward's mind like a sharp arrow piercing through a chest. Vulnerable? Jacob was anything but vulnerable. He was a shifter. The rightful alpha to the tribe. He wasn't a human Bella he once loved. No, he was a wolf with a heart of steel. He was fearless.

_"My Jacob is anything but vulnerable. He's not helpless."_

But what if... it came to that? He remembered the bruises he left on Bella's skin when they first... did it. He hated himself for it. How could he make something so ugly during something so beautiful? But then again, the one moment shattered into worthless trash when she betrayed him.

_"Something I hope you won't do, Jacob. My wolf. You're mine."_

Edward was surprised at the tone of possessiveness. Where did that came from? Jacob wasn't an object. He was a person! Not something to own. Edward saw him as his equal.

The vampire looked down as the moon lit upon Jacob's dark skin. It left a godly glow to it, making Edward feel a way he haven't before. It looked beautiful. Exquisite. It was a sight to behold. Edward's chest felt a pound of pride. He wanted as to mark that skin to show those he already had Jacob.

"But you're not an object. You're my mate. My equal. My imprinter.", he whispered.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't think. "God..."

"Eddie?"

The vampire looked down and saw opened chocolate orbs staring at him. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?", Jacob asked, concern filling his voice. Edward sighed and shook his head. He grabbed onto Jacob's hands and kissed his knuckles. "Everything is okay, Jake. Go back to sleep."

Jacob sat up and buried his face into his imprintee's neck. "I could, but I can't. I want to stay up with you for a while."

Edward felt something down under when Jacob's breath hit his skin. It felt so sinful, and yet so good. "Alright." Jacob pulled away to stare at his vampire. "No. Edward, I can feel something is wrong with you. What is it?"

The older sighed. He knew Jacob was not the one to let go of something. Placing his arms around the wolf, he pulled him into his lap. "I... I was thinking about us."

Jacob gave him a look that spoke worry. He didn't quite voiced it.

_"No... he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Is that it? He doesn't lo-"_

"Dear god, Jacob! NO! I do love you! It's nothing bad like that. Don't even think it.", Edward interrupted. Jacob pouted and turned his head. "Sorry. I didn't know what else to think. Edward, as your imprinter, I get that sudden fear. I mean Renesmee left me. I can't help but think it may happen again."

Edward cupped both of Jacob's cheeks and kissed him. "And it won't. I won't let it happen again. I can't leave you. I'm bound to you."

"So why do you seem upset when thinking about us?"

Edward sighed. He knew he couldn't keep anything from his mate. He knew he never would either. So he might as well tell him. "Jacob... I was... thinking about us mating. Officially."

Jacob's cheeks sudden turned a bright rosy red. "Officially? As in... you know? That?"

"Yes. I'm worried about hurting you if we get to that point. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to have a good experience before and after." Edward placed his hands on top of his wolf's and squeezed them lightly. "Jacob, you're my heart and soul. I couldn't bear the thought of doing something that may risk your life."

Jacob gave a dry chuckle. He lifted his hands and pressed them against the older's much colder cheeks and kissed his nose. "Eddie, I am a wolf. If we came this far, I think I can handle it. I can protect myself as well as you. That's why I imprinted on you. Edward... as long as I'm yours, you shouldn't worry about anything. And if you're hurting me, I'll tell you. I love you."

The vampire felt relief brush over him. His mate understood. And still loved him.

Edward leaned closer to the younger and briefly kissed his ear, whispering into it, "I love you, too... my wolf."

Jacob shivered at the small spark of pleasure ran through him. That tone in his vampire's voice sounded possessive, yet just too... tempting. He moaned as cold lips began kissing his neck repeatedly. They were light movements, but hitting hard to his body. It felt wonderful.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head more to the side so Edward had more access to his neck.

Edward couldn't help but think of the sudden humorous thought of Jacob doing this. He was fearless. He didn't think Edward would bite him or maybe it didn't cross his mind.

_"But I just might bite him. He smells so good."_

Edward licked Jacob's hot fevered skin and settled him down against the mattress. He glanced over the wolf and felt heat go down under. Jacob looked good enough to eat. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly. His eyes closed due to pleasure as his chest rose even now and then.

His hands were rested just beside each side of his head as his legs were opened. His shirt was disheveled, displaying his collarbone, neck and shoulders.

He looked so submissive.

_"He's my submissive..."_, Edward thought. His body began to receive a hunger for the other. He couldn't deny it. Jacob's scent was surprisingly sweet and... sinful.

Just looking at the russet wolf made him want to come right there.

Not feeling any movement, Jacob slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his bonded. "Ed... ward?" He noticed Edward's golden eyes weren't flaring the sun color they usually did. Instead, it was a lustful blackish hazel.

"Edward? Are you okay?" He didn't expect the vamp's answer to be a daring kiss and then a nibble on his lip, but he didn't mind. If only he knew what was in store now.

* * *

><p>"EDWARD!"<p>

If you stood just outside the Cullen house, you could hear thunderous thumps from upstairs and callings for a certain vampire.

"Ed... Edward... nnnngggggghhhhh..."

A thrust.

"AAAAHHH!"

A bite.

"Hnnnhhhhh..."

Fingers held on tightly to pale skin as hips thrusted forward in a harsh motion. Pink swollen lips were parted ever so to release the pleasured moans and whimpers by the one being thrusted into.

Jacob didn't think he could live through this. Edward's organ inside him felt too good to be true and enough just to kill him. His eyes were shut tightly as electricifying emotions of lust and desire began to fill him.

With the vampiric speed he had, Edward thrusted himself within the younger, resulting into the bed hitting harshly onto the wall. Said wall had many cracks from the force as well as the bed's posts. It was soon to break.

"Edward... please... don't... s-ss-sstop.", Jacob whimpered. Edward gave a chuckle. "I won't... I can't... you're so hot and tight around me... only for me..."

Lips collided together as Edward lifted Jacob's lower half more to penetrate him deeper. Tongues wrestled for dominance, the brunet vamp winning with ease. Jacob was too much into the world of satisifaction. The lower part of his stomach began to boil with heat. Edward could feel Jacob twitching around him. "About to come, baby?"

"Y-yes..."

"You want release?"

"Edward... stop teasing... ME! AAAAAHHHH!"

Jacob gasped as the older struck the spot in him that made him see stars. Edward smirked as he watched his lover collapsed on the pillows from the sudden pleasure. He knew that he found gold and was quite delighted with the result.

"Feels good?"

"V-very... stop teasing me... please... oh fuck..."

Jacob's nails began to stab into Edward's hard skin, leaving evidence of how much he was getting in this.

He whimpered as he locked his legs around his vampire's waist. "Eddie... I'm... I'm... nnnngggh..." Edward felt Jacob tighten violently around him as he came. Edward closed his eyes as he let himself release inside the other. He exhaled and collapsed on the wolf, not bothering to pull out.

Jacob sighed to calm his breathing as he ran fingers through the other's hair. "Ed, can I just say how amazing that was?"

Edward chuckled and kissed Jacob's bare chest. "You can brag about it for all I care. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

* * *

><p>"Can you guys be more quiet next time?!"<p>

The couple looked up at a fuming Seth who just walked into the kitchen. "Um...", Jacob started. Seth crossed his arms. "Jacob, I partically had a threesome with you two last night! Come on! Had to be that loud?"

"Well, it just proves that Edward is the wolf in the bed... not Jakey.", Emmett teased as he walked in. Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist as the wolf blushed. "Shut your face."

"Just saying."

"QUIL, CONGRATS!" The four boys jumped at the sudden shout by Leah from outside. They walked out and saw the tribe with her and the other members of the Cullens. Leah was hugging Quil in excitement. "I'm so happy for you!"

"What? What's going on?", Seth asked. Quil blushed and glanced over at Paul. Paul smiled and placed an arm around his smaller mate. "Well... Quil's carrying."

"Carrying what?", Joel asked, rubbing his eyes. He was tired from not having enough sleep last night. He could sleep on the forest floor right now. "Joel, Quil's pregnant.", Embry cleared up. Joel mouthed an oh and nodded. "Oh... wait! WHAT?!"

"In shifters, if there's a couple of submissives that can give birth.", Sam said. "Quil's a submissive." "As well as me.", Embry confessed, snuggling within Jared's chest. "And Jake.", Seth growled. Jacob pouted and crossed his arms. "Hey, don't take it out on me."

"I could have gotten more sleep if it wasn't for your moaning and whimpering."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"Oh Eddie! Please! Don't stop! It feels so good!"

"Shut up, damn it!", Jacob squealed angrily. Ed chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Well... you were that loud."

Jacob scoffed and punched his mate in the gut. "Bastard!" "Sensitive much, Jake?", Rosalie teased. The wolf didn't answer her. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The female blonde smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So how long have you've been carrying, Quil?", Esme asked. "For almost two weeks. I found out two days ago."

"Quil seem stressed out and was sick.", Paul said, kissing Quil's hair. He placed a hand on Quil's stomach.

The girls, Seth and Joel awed. "So cute.", Alice cooed. Jasper kissed her cheek and hugged her to him. "It is sweet. You two are a beautiful couple.", he added, agreeing with his mate, Quil blushed as Paul kissed his neck. "Quil's beautiful. I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Lose your mind? Considering the fact he's not just your mate, but also your imprintee and is now carrying your child?", Emmett sassed. "Yeah. I would have. If I were to kill something, I'm coming after you.", Paul teased. Emmett rolled his eyes. "As if." "You say that, but don't know that."

"I told you. Vampire Paul. Wolf Emmett.", Jacob said.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes watched as his mate walked over to the carrying wolf. The two sat down next to each other on the porch stairs while chatting away while their dominants watched them closely. "You know... Quil's really happy."<p>

Jared glanced over to his friend and saw him smiling brightly. "He has to be. You're starting a family. That's amazing." "It is..."

Paul stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Have you... mated yet?"

Jared shook his head with a no. "No. I think Embry doesn't feel ready and I don't want to pressure him. I'll wait for him. His comfort and safety is more important than actually having sex right now."

The two watched as Quil let Embry rub his stomach softly. Embry smiling brightly and hugged his friend. "Quil, it's... you don't know how happy I am for you right now. A baby? Did you plan this?" Quil shook his head. "No. We didn't even know about this until two days ago. When we found out, Paul was grinning all day and kept expressing how much he wanted to hold our baby, and how much he loved me and glad he had me by his side. I never felt at ease until now. I love him, Embry. And I love our baby, too."

Embry awed as the other blushed furiously. "So cute! I think Paul was meant to imprint on you! You fit so well together."

"I agree with you and Jared. I'm glad you two decided to become mates. You know how long I waited?", Quil chuckled. "How did it come about anyways?"

Embry blushed at the memory. "Well, because of certain people's meddling, Jared and I found ourselves on the beach. Jared brought something about Seth not letting whatever it was pass up and I asked him about it. He got this sudden guilty struck face. He was very in denial about what he wanted to say, but I wouldn't let it go. Next thing I know, he yells how much he loves me and he imprinted on me. Then I confess."

Quil gave a soft chuckle. "Adorable. I knew something Jared had imprinted on you. It was how he was acting a few weeks prior. Remember the thing that happened with the Volturi? Jared got this protective look in his eyes when he pulled you close and shielded you."

Embry nodded. "I remember. The whole time he would look back at me and asked if I was alright. I can't believe I didn't figure out he imprinted on me."

The teen sighed and frowned suddenly. "Quil... do you mind if I asked this?"

Quil glimpsed at Embry and knew by his expression he was embarrassed. "You can ask me anything. What is it?" Embry bit his lip began softly asking, "When... when you and Paul eventually... mated... were you scared?" It almost like a whimper. Something about that one question spoke how much fear Embry had.

Quil shook his head. "No. Paul made me feel safe. He held me in his arms while kissing me and whispering sweet words to me. I was filled with so much lust and safety, I didn't know to be scared."

"Well... did it hurt?"

"When he went inside? Barely. He prepared me enough for it. But with a mate, I think it hurts less than when you do it with a stranger or someone else that isn't your true mate. Trust me, Embry, Jared loves you too much to let that one moment become a tragedy. You may not see it, but he sees you as someone fragile and wasn't meant to be harmed in any way. Paul does the same for me. And now that I'm pregnant, he's going to get extra protective."

Embry hummed a bit as he imagined him and Jared's future. He smiled, thinking about having Jared's child.

* * *

><p>"Is it me or does Seth seem... I don't know... out of it lately?"<p>

Edward turned to the smallest of the Cullens. Joel's golden eyes was giving the impression of worry. "What makes you say that?"

Joel shrugged. "Ever since the vision incident, he's been... different. He's been sleeping more and isn't as outgoing as he was before. Maybe finding out there's a chance in the future you may be turned by a vampire you hate can put you through a lot."

"But he'll bounce back up."

The two turned to see Jacob standing at behind them, from the house. Joel and Edward were sitting by the river on a log.

Edward noticed the smirk on his lovely mate's face.

"Hmm?" "Seth isn't the one to actually let something eat him for a very long time. Yes, it will take him a while, but he gets right back up." Jacob took a seat between the two. "I know him. If anything, I know the little guy is a strong fighter."

"Seth is the quite aggressive one at times. I mean he was close to hurting Alec in his human form. You don't see that everyday from a wolf!", Edward pointed out. Joel looked to the ground, a suddenly sad smile on his face. "That day when he just sulked about Alec, I never been so worried. He had this unfamiliar sadness in his eyes. And it scared me that he didn't try to stop Leah from slapping him. It was all so fast and so unbelievable."

"And he threw a book at a mirror completely shattering it into pieces.", Jacob added. Joel nodded. "I thought Paul had temper issues."

"Speak of the devil..."

The hybrid and Edward followed Jacob's gaze and spotted Paul walking their way. He held a box that seem to be some sort of package. "Dude, this came in the mail for Seth Clearwater.", he said in a voice of a hippie. Joel giggled at that as he got the package from the wolf. "I'll be sure to give it to him. I bet you want to hurry to your mate, huh?"

Paul nodded. "Damn right I do! So I'm going. See ya!"

The trio chuckled as Paul rushed of in his wolf form to hurry back to Quil. "Oh yeah. He's gonna get more protective than ever.", Jacob sassed. Joel stood, looking at the package. "I better get this to Seth." The hybrid left the couple alone to find his older brother. It was silent between to two. Edward didn't know why, he thought about Quil's new found pregnancy. His hazel eyes averted down to Jacob's stomach. He grew an anxious feeling in his.

_'What if... he did become pregnant? Would the baby kill him as it did... her?'_

Pain filled his chest at the thought of his mate dying for their possible future child. He couldn't bear losing Jacob and wasn't planning on it.

Jacob turned to Edward and noticed his mate's distressed demeanor. His own face forming to match. "Eddie? Is something wrong?" Said vamp snapped out his trance and shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Seth looked up from the book he was reading when he heard a soft whisper from his name. He spotted Joel standing by the door with a box in his hands. "Paul brought this. Someone sent it to you."

Seth placed the book down and held his hands out for the delivered package. Joel gave it to him and sat on the bed with him. Taking scissors by his bedside, the older teen opened the box and was curious to find a much smaller black leather box inside. "Who would...?" He lifted the box and opened it. Joel caught the shocked face of the other. "Seth? Is something wrong? What is it?" Seth handed Joel the box. The hybrid could see why Seth was in shock.

Inside was a silver necklace with a ruby encrusted... Volturi charm. "What... you don't think...?" Seth revealed a card within the box and read it aloud.

_Dear Seth,_

_I give you this necklace as a token of my affection for you. Your beauty is something else to behold. Your fiery rage is a flame that burns on forever. Your gifts are priceless treasures that I may never buy. But it is your love I yearn. Your love I will die for. I must have you and will. I can see us together. Can't you? We're perfect together. Whether you're blind to see it. I'm coming for you, Seth, my love. _

Joel saw tears escape Seth's dull brown orbs. "Seth?" "Joel... he's obsessed with me!" Joel yelped as the sudden impact of Seth's body colliding with his. He heard sobs of despair from his brother and became just as saddened as Seth. Joel felt hot tears swelling in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	11. Discovery

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Damn it! I still don't own! But Joel, Paul & Quil's baby, and a "going to be revealed character" are mine!**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (one-sided), ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Notes/Warnings: Nothing new.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 - Discovery<span>

Joel woke up to a warm body on top of his. He blinked away the blurry images and saw that is was only Seth on him. He recalled the previous night. Seth cried for hours when he found out about...

"Joel, are you in here?"

The hybrid spotted Leah opening the door slowly. She spotted the two cuddled up and gave a questioning look. Joel chuckled and blushed nervously before saying, "It's not what it looks like, Leah."

"I believe you... um... I forgot what I came up here for.", she muttered.

Joel gently pushed Seth off him, placing him in a comfortable position. He sat up before stretching out his slender arms and yawned a little. "Well, tell me when you remember. I'm going to take a shower." Leah watched as the youngest pack member stood from the bed and out the room to his own. When he was gone, she looked down at the sleeping form of her brother. He looked so heartbroken with the dried tear streaks on his cheeks, and yet he looked so calm as his breath and heartbeat remained steady.

Leah walked over and sat beside the younger and began to run fingers through his soft locks.

Feeling said fingers running through his hair, Seth moaned and opened his eyes, spotting his sister beside him. He didn't say anything and sat up to rest his head on her shoulder as the older wolf wrapped arms around him. "Hey, bro. You alright?", she asked. Seth nodded. "Yeah. I guess I needed the sleep. I feel legit now."

The younger climbed out the bed and stretched his limbs. "Where's Joel?" "He went to go take a shower."

It was then Alice came into the room. "Hey, peeps. Have you guys seen my black sweater?", she asked. The two shook their heads. She moaned in disappointment and left.

The two siblings looked at each other and shrugged. Leah went to leave the room until...

"GET OUT OF MY SWEATER!"

"NEVER!"

"DAMN YOU, JOEL CULLEN!"

The two Clearwaters peeked out the room and spotted a rather furious Alice chasing an amused Joel cladded in her missing sweater. Behind them was Esme and Jasper.

* * *

><p>Jacob wasn't feeling all to well when he awoke. His head hurt a bit and he was all sweaty when he woke up. He knew something wasn't right, but he didn't want to sulk over it. He took a soothing shower before dressing in a black tight tee and dark grey jeans. After he freshened himself, he met the others in the family den. Of course his mate was the first to stop him.<p>

The wolf didn't hear Edward approaching his side and was a bit surprised when he felt hands on his waist. He turned over his shoulder and smiled. "Edward..." "Hey, Jake. I was wondering when you were getting up.", the vampire teased, planting a kiss on the shorter's forehead. The other kissed his mate's lips before laying back on his shoulder. He looked around the room.

"Hey, where's Seth?"

"He's getting dressed... I think. He woke up nearly an hour ago.", Leah said, her brows suddenly frowning together. Esme got up from where she sat next to her husband and went up to find the wolf.

He came out just before she reached it.

"Oh! Hi, Esme.", he greeted. The mother vampire smiled. "Good morning, Seth. I was just coming up to get you." The younger chuckled softly. "Sorry. I guess it took me longer to get dress. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh? Such as?"

Seth bit his lip. He could tell her about the necklace? He only told Joel about, who was there to witness the opening of the "gift". He yet to tell his sister.

He would suddenly feel guilty about keeping it a secret from everyone else. Especially Leah and Jacob. So he decided.

"I think it's best I tell everyone." Esme nodded. She watched as Seth went back into his room and came back out with a small black box. She eyed for a second before questioning the wolf what was inside. Seth noticed her stare. "You'll see." The duo went into the living room. Esme took her seat again next to Carlisle.

Seth exhaled as he stood in the middle of the room. Joel saw the box from last night and wanted all to tackle Seth. He didn't know why.

"Um... I have something to tell you guys. Now before you ultimately freak out, please let me finish everything. So, Leah, don't freak out... just yet."

"Makes me want to freak out now when you say that, little brother."

Seth chuckled nervously. "Please don't."

"Go ahead and tell us, Seth.", Jasper urged. "And calm down. You're super tense right now."

Seth exhaled again, He sat down the package down on the coffee table. He sat down on the lounge chair and looked at everyone. "Yesterday, I got a package from the mail and it... it was from the Volturi."

"WHAT?!"

Seth cringed more into the chair as Leah stood on disbelief. "Leah, please!", Jacob commanded, grabbing her. Leah silenced herself and sat down. Seth continued. "I received a necklace." He opened the box and revealed said jewelry. Emmett gave an impressed whistle at the beauty of the necklace. "Whoa. That looks expensive to make." Alice leaned over to pick it up. "May I?" "Sure."

Alice lifted the necklace closer and examined it carefully. "Unlike other coven charms, their mark is inside the ruby. It's like they're trying to bribe you into their coven. You don't think... the Volturi is deciding they want Seth into their coven, do you?", the pixie asked. Edward winced. "It would be safe to say no, but considering how we know it's Alec who sent it, it's possible. And the thing is, Aro wouldn't have something such as this be sent to a shifter."

"Why would you suppose Aro would even allow Alec to send Seth this? Last time I checked, the Volturi has high hatred for us shifters.", Leah pointed out.

It was silence before Rosalie spoke. "I think I have a possible clue."

"What's that?", Joel asked.

"Alec is one of Aro's high Guards, right? Wouldn't you suppose that in order to keep such a guard in place and pleased, Aro would do anything in his power to keep Alec? Not only that, the Volturi Guard may have spilled everything that happened that day, including finding out Seth's new power and Joel."

"And Aro is one to collect vampires with special gifts.", Jasper added. "I think I know where you're going with this. Finding out about Joel, Aro may just think he's worthy to be in his coven because he's a hybrid and powerful. Since Alec happens to be in love with Seth, who has a gift, Aro must have told him to turn Seth into a vampire or a hybrid. It's rare for any shifter to inherit a gift."

Jacob jumped suddenly. "Wait! So are you telling me that Aro is willing to let a shifter in his coven?! Let alone Seth?! There's no way he's taking him!"

"I agree to that!", Leah growled.

"And he won't take Seth. I have a bad feeling that this may lead to a war we can't control.", Carlisle sighed.

* * *

><p>Red eyes watched as the cloaked teen walk past her. He stopped and turned to face his sister. "Jane, is something troubling you?", Alec asked. Jane scoffed and walked closer to the male twin of the duo. "Troubling me? No. But something concerns me."<p>

"And what is that?"

"You. Why do you choose that mutt to be your mate? We're mortal enemies."

He seen this coming. Ever since he claimed his "love" for Seth to Aro, he could feel sudden distress and rage from his sister. Jane was more so like Caius.

Alec turned and chuckled. "Jane. Jane. Jane. If I recall, the Cullens have no problem with bedding a shifter." "That's the Cullens! They don't even harm humans! Of course they would and will fuck a wolf, but we wouldn't!" Alec's eyebrows frowned. Honestly, Jane could such a brat.

"Sister, Seth is more than a wolf. For one thing, he has a gift. And you saw how that hybrid was immune to your powers and how he took down Isabella. If I turn Seth into a hybrid or even a full vampire, he would just as powerful as us. Or maybe even more invincible than Aro himself."

"Is that all you want him for?"

Alec shook his head in negative. "No. I know that I love him. I see a potential mate in him. He's strong and beautiful. He stood against me in human form. His human form. Any person like that is worthy of being a Volturi member. Aro seems to think so."

Jane just rolled her eyes. "Fine. But at least don't go mushy around me."

She walked past her twin and disappeared.

Alec just shrugged and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"I swear to- SETH!"<p>

Seth peeked around the corner into the kitchen and spotted Joel standing by the fridge with it open. "Huh?" "Where are the brownies Esme baked me?" Seth shrugged as he entered more into the kitchen. "I don't know. I was going to eat them earlier, but I smelled blood in them.", the slightly older grimaced.

Joel closed the fridge and sat the empty container on the countertop. "Well, shit. Who would have eaten them? Rosalie hates chocolate, Edward doesn't really care for it. I doubt Jasper would eat them. Carlisle doesn't even touch this fridge unless necessary. I had them well hid from Emmett. Alice doesn't need anything with sugar and we know specific reasons why."

Seth shivered at the memory. Supposedly, they were playing Truth or Dare the other day. Alice got dared by Joel to try sugar and when she did, they never been to shocked of how much chaos she caused. Jared's scarred from said experience.

"Okay. Um... Esme?"

"She vowed she wouldn't eat them." "You made her, didn't you?" "No..."

Eyebrow raise.

"Maybe. Whatever."

"So that just leaves..."

It was then Jacob came in with a brownie in his mouth. He waved hand in greeting to the two other teens. Seth and Joel glanced at each other, before Seth ordered Jacob to stop. The older wolf stilled and stood in place. "Whoa. What's up with the mind order, Seth?", he muffled.

Joel crossed his arms. "Jacob, where did you get that brownie?"

Jacob glanced down at the brownie in his mouth. He finished it, which just made Joel even angrier, and pointed to the fridge. "I found brownies in the fridge in a blue container. They smelled so good and for a strange reason, I got this sudden craving to eat them. I don't know, but they kind of smelled and tasted different than any brownie I ever encountered."

"Considering the fact that they had blood in them?", Seth cheesed smuggly. Jacob paled and began to gag. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Sometimes, I can't take blood fresh out the body! So Esme baked me brownies with animal blood in them! Stupid!", Joel hissed.

Jacob quickly grabbed a glass and filled in with water. He gulped it down and took another. Seth began to laugh just as Leah came in with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme.

"What the hell is going on?", she asked. "Jacob ate the brownies Esme baked for Joel." Esme chuckled a little. "Oh Joel! Don't be mad about that! I could bake you more."

"Be sure to bake some for Jake, too."

Alice tilted her head in confusion. "So why the hell is Jake gagging?" "There was blood in the brownies.", Joel answered. "And you ate them?! HA! I think Edward put some of his vampire into you last night!", Rosalie taunted. Jacob growled. "Shut your face!"

"Wait. Did you even smell the blood in it?", Leah asked. Jacob shrugged. "I guess I did, but it smelled sweet and... I don't know."

"It was a yes or no question, man."

"Um..."

It was then when Edward came into the kitchen. He spotted Jacob's dumbfound face and cleared his throat to get their attention. When he did he asked, "What the hell is wrong with Jacob?" Seth just giggled again. When the older wolf glared at him he ceased his laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm so... hee.. sorry. It's just that- OW! YOU SON OF A- URGH!"

Seth began jumping around shaking his hand. Jacob was the laugh that time.

* * *

><p>For the past week, the Cullens and Quileutes noticed that Jacob has been acting strange lately.<p>

He was a heavy sleeper to began with, but he slept more than he usually did. He also got more emotional than usual, too.

Everyone grew curious as to why Jacob was developing this strange behavior. They started off by asking simple questions from time to time.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Going to sleep again?", usually Rosalie who says this.

But no matter the question, Jacob would always say he was okay. He seem like his normal self at least, but something was off. Eventually it came down to it one afternoon.

Seth got bored and decided to try and see if he can use his gift in his wolf form. Edward didn't to train with him because two days ago he pissed him off. Seth used his gift and the chestnut haired vampire almost died being forced to lit himself on fire. If Emmett didn't tackle Seth in time, Jacob would be in some great depression.

So it was Joel who volunteered in the end. Paul, Quil, Jared and Embry were also there. Alice was squealing over Quil with his unborn baby. Of course Paul was around. But with that said, Seth was starting his training.

He was in his wolf form as Joel stood in front of him. "Alright, Seth. You know the drill. Concentrate. Got it?"

**"Got it, Jo-Jo."**, Seth replied. Joel exhaled as he felt a mental vibe come to him. He was suddenly on the ground on his knees groaning in pain. Seth rushed over to him and nuzzled his head. **"Joel! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't think I could hurt you like that!"**

Joel just stood as the pain quickly subsided since he was a hybrid with intense healing.

"I'm okay, Seth. Really I am. But that goes to prove that your mental projection is stronger than ever. It seems you can use it in your wolf form, too.", the hybrid smiled. Seth gave a small bark in agreement. He walked beside the younger and stopped at the stairs. Joel ran fingers through his fur quickly. "I'll be back with some clothes." **"Okay."** Seth waited for the other for only two minutes. He must have used his vamp speed or something. After Seth put on the clothes, in privacy of course, the duo headed into the house. That's when they heard a loud crash from something breaking and Embry screaming, "JACOB!"

The two ran upstairs and spotted Jacob on the floor by a broken table. The others were there, too. Embry was by his side with a quite furious and shocked Edward. "Oh my... W-what happened?!", Joel asked. Seeing Jacob down like that brought his "oh no" side.

"Jacob just fell over. He just came from his room and when he came to sit down, he collasped. It was like his whole body weight was pushed down suddenly.", Edward answered distressfully. Seth felt his angry vibes from across the room. "Edward, calm down. I can still feel emotions, and if I can feel I bet Jasper can, too. Just lift Jacob up and bring him to Carlisle to check him out."

Edward lifted his unconscious mate from the floor and rushed him to Carlisle's office. It was a good thing the said doctor was already there.

Jacob woke up an hour later in the in-house clinic. He found Edward looming over him, staring out the window and Carlisle writing down something. His brown eyes went back to his mate. His face had "PAIN" written all over his chisled handsome face.

Jacob blinked his eyes to adjust to the light a little more before rolling on his side. He groaned a little feeling a little pain on his side. "Edward?" Said vampire snapped his head to his mate's voice and sighed in relief. "Jacob.", he simply said, turning and placing of the wolf's hand within his. Jacob gave a small smile. "Hey. What happened?"

"You blacked out suddenly. It's a good thing you only got a minor cut on your arm from the table. It's already healed.", Carlisle answered. Jacob fell silent. He could feel tension from older mate. His chocolate orbs looked in Edward's golden ones.

_"Shit."_

"Shit is right, Jacob. Don't hide anything from me. Tell me what's going on with you? You have been acting really strange lately. You get super emotional, you're always sleeping... Jacob, the other day you almost tripped on your own feet. You are one of the most graceful people I know and last time I checked, it's not easy for a shifter to lose balance unless something was wrong. So tell me right now."

Edward's voice was stern and somewhat cold. Truth be told, it frightened the russet wolf.

Jacob gulped. Honestly, he didn't know what's wrong with him. But he had a guess that he was coming down with something. If he told Edward, he was going to be more pissed than ever.

His submissive wolf inside him began to take over. He whimpered silently and began to cry.

Seth entered the room, the other wolves following.

"What's wrong with Jacob? I could feel his wolf calling out.", Seth admitted, immediately going to his older friend's side. Edward glanced at him in confusion. He then looked down at Jacob and saw his tears. His vampire side told him to comfort him. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"..."

"Jacob?"

Jacob turned from the vampire, facing Seth. Said younger wolf pulled him in a hug and rubbed his back. His eyes flashed a gold before he glared at Edward. "What the hell did you do to him, Cullen?!"

Edward was in disbelief. Seth was actually turning on him? And that quickly?!

"What? I didn't do-"

"You had to! Jacob's wolf is desperately calling for comfort from another wolf. Why? Because his mate is denying him of it!"

Edward didn't say anything for a while. No one did. The only thing that was heard was Jacob's soft sobs.

Quil turned to bury himself in Paul's arms and touched his stomach softly. "Paul... I think I need some fresh air.", he whispered. Paul nodded and led his smaller mate out the room. Carlisle watched as his son exhaled and looked back to the window. "I... I just want to know what's wrong with him. I didn't mean to make him cry.", he said, pain feeling his tone.

Seth's glare softened a bit. "Well, you went about it the wrong way somehow."

Edward nodded in understanding. Maybe his tone was a little too harsh. He walked around to face the front of his mate. He placed a cold hand on Jacob's thigh, making him look up at him. "Jacob, mate, please tell what's wrong. I just want to help you, as a good mate should."

Jacob's sobs quieted down hearing his dominant's voice go a bit softer. His wolf felt a little more at ease, but still afraid.

"You... you won't get mad at me?"

"Of course not. I couldn't get mad at you. Never."

Jacob sat more upward and exhaled. "I... I... I haven't been feeling my best for a few days. Sometimes when I get these headaches or stomachaches in the mornings. I have vomited at least one or twice."

"And you say this has been going on for a few days? Jacob, why didn't you tell me or even Carlisle? He could have helped you."

That tone was back again. Jacob sulked away, this not going unnoticed. "Edward, please. You're scaring him.", Embry pleaded. Jared placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "Mate, calm down." Embry exhaled. "I'm sorry. But as a submissive, I kind of have a bond with Jacob. He's scared."

"I know. Edward, it's best if you back a little."

Edward took about two steps back. Jacob seem have calm down a little. "Okay. Jake, I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I was just worried for you. The vampire in me got furious when you fell and hurt yourself. I love you with every bit of me. I'm sorry."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. I was just-"

_"Don't be mad at Mama! Don't!"_

Edward stopped when he heard that thought. He looked around the room to identify the source of the voice. "Um... did any of you...?"

"Any of us what?", Seth asked. "Did any of you try to...?"

_"Daddy, you love Mommy! Don't be mad!"_

Edward's hazel eyes looked down to Jacob's stomach. _'He couldn't be...'_

Jacob gasped as he felt Edward's cold hand go under his shirt and touch his stomach. He watched as Edward looked at his stomach and tensed. He looked over at Carlisle. "Carlisle, can you check Jacob's stomach?"

Carlisle nodded. He told Jacob to lay back down on the table and hooked up a machine. "Jacob, unzip your pants just a little and lift your shirt." Jacob nodded. Once his stomach was exposed, Carlisle rubbed a cold gel on it. Jacob winced. "That's cold."

"You're around Edward 24/7.", Leah giggled. Jacob gave her the bird. "Whatever." Carlisle chuckled before he used a wand-like tool over Jacob's gel covered skin. They heard a beating sound fill the room. Edward tensed. His eyes averted to the screen of the machine and spotted an odd little shape. "Jacob..."

Jacob looked at the screen, too. His heart began to beat faster. "Is that...?" "Appears so. Congrats."

The wolf looked at his older half nervous at what Edward just might say. The vampire was still, his eyes seem to be fill with doubt. "Edward..."

The pale man exhaled and touched Jacob's arm. "Are you giving me a child?" Jacob nodded slowly as Carlisle wiped the gel off and cut off the machine. To his surprise, and everyone else's, Edward smiled and pulled his mate into a hug. Jacob gasped at the sudden embrace, stiff for just a few seconds before he relaxed into it. He could feel happiness radiating high off his older bonded. His fear was replaced quickly with joy.

Was Edward accepting the baby?

"I am. Jacob, I love you. I'm glad you're having our baby."

Jacob couldn't utter a word out before Edward mashed their mouths together. He blushed seeing how intense his mate grew front of his own father and Jacob's fellow tribe members. Seth was trying not to look at the two kissing, but the scene was... he didn't how to describe it.

Jared and Embry glanced at each other before lust filled both of them. Carlisle watched as the couple left the room, quite in a rush, and laughed.

* * *

><p>Seth found himself in his room that night.<p>

After founding out about Jacob's pregnancy, Edward immediately went to tell the rest of his family, extremely overjoyed. At first, he admitted that he was going to protest against the idea of Jacob possibly having a baby that could kill him, but when he heard the baby's thoughts, it changed him. Their voice was so sweet and innocent, reminding Edward of who his mate was.

Jacob was a shifter, born to be stronger than vampires. He wasn't a mere human that couldn't even handle a cold. Why Edward thought he was fragile in the place, puzzled the vampire himself.

Seth chuckled at the brief memory. Rosalie and Edward had got into a headbutt session over the baby. Eventually it settled, with the stern tone of Esme, when Edward declared he had no intentions of ridding the growing child within his mate. Seth found it sweet and quite caring for Edward to act like a father. That chance was taken from him when Renesmee left her vampire father with her newborn vampire mother. That bitch and her spawn.

Every time Seth thought about them he wanted to travel to Volterra, Italy and slap both of them for their betrayal. It was shameful and utterly heartbreaking to think that Edward and Isabella went through all that trouble and almost death for nothing in the end.

Seth wanted to rip the pillow within his hands.

_'I guess all members of the Volturi are nothing but lowlife sons of bitches.'_

He sighed and threw the pillow back on his bed and went over to his closet to get clothes to sleep in. He went into the bathroom, taking a long hot shower before drying off. He dressed in an oversized black tee and shorts that came midway of his thighs.

He looked more feminine than he already turned out to be, but he didn't care. Tired, he snuggled beneath his blanket and into the lush silk covered pillows. He turned on his side and welcomed sleep to conquer his body and mind.

* * *

><p><span><em>"My mate. Such beauty..."<em>

_A soft whimper reached the vampire's ears as his fingers caressed the soft skin of the one before him. The smaller looked up at the vampire, fear clouding his chocolate eyes. "No... I'm not... I'm not yours.", he hissed. The vampire just chuckled. He removed his hand from the shifter's cheek and down to his neck. Seth gasped a little and backed away. His back hit the bark of a tree, his feet surrounded by snow. He looked up at the approaching Volturi and tensed. For some reason, he couldn't phase with the fear poisoning his mind and body._

_Alec got close even to him, smiling. "You're wrong about that, mi lupo. Marcus said so himself. He sees bonds. You and I... were meant to be together. You can't deny it, Seth. You love me as much as I do you."_

_Seth flinched when Alec touched his cheek again. Despite the other wearing gloves, he could feel how cold he was._

_"No. Please..." Alec shook his head in a negative. "I can't leave here without you. It was hard the first time, and going to be harder the next. Come with me to Volterra. Be with me."_

_The wolf looked at the outstretched hand before him. He knew if he couldn't leave his friends and family behind. And he didn't plan on it. "I'm not going with you!" He pushed the vampire away from him and ran. He ran as fast as he could, hoping Alec wouldn't follow, but he knew he would._

_Seth found himself pinned to a tree again, a much bigger body against him._

_He began to struggle as Alec buried his head within the neck. "Alec! Please!" Alec ignored the plea from the wolf. He sniffed the sweet piny scent of the other and yearned for more of him. Seth struggled harder, but failed greatly. He tried to phase, but his inner wolf just couldn't respond. He was vulnerable to the vampire before him. _

_"Seth..."_

_The teen stopped and stilled his movements when he felt cold lips upon his hot skin. No... he couldn't be..._

_"Alec... don't...", he begged once more. Alec looked up and deep within Seth's fright filled orbs. He touched his cheek and wiped away a fallen tear. "I promise to make this as bearable for you as possible." Seth didn't expect lips to touch his in a chaste touch. As quickly as it happened it ended. Seth was in disbelief. Alec just stole his first. His first kiss. He cried at the thought of it. He couldn't have let Alec get away with that. But he did..._

_As the thought left his mind, he felt a sharp pain within his neck._

* * *

><p>He woke up hours later to find it was the next morning. He slowly lifted his head from the pillow and found his whole body wet with sweat. His heart was beating unsteadily. He looked beside his bedside at the necklace that rested on the vanity table. The light reflected the ruby stone perfectly, almost making Seth wanting to put it on. But he refused.<p>

He'd be damned if he wore something that represented those that dare hurt, betrayed, and disgusted him. Especially, if it was a gift from the one he hated.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	12. A New Side of You

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not S. Meyer, so I don't own. I do own Joel and the babies. As well as other random characters that may or may not appear.**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (one-sided), ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Notes/Warnings: ... nothing new. But I may remind there is some Bella and Renesmee bashing.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 - A New Side of You<span>

Red eyes watched as the one before him paced back and forth. Joel grew nervous with each step Seth took across the carpet floor. At one point, he thought that Jasper may come into his room and tell both the younger wolves to quit the panicky feelings.

Since Jasper hasn't yet, he figured the Civil War vampire was just ignoring them.

Joel wondered why Seth was being so paranoid. The slightly older had came inside his room earlier, woke him and told him they had to talk. Then he began to pace. It drove Joel mad, but at the same time, he knew something was definitey wrong.

Over time, he realized when Seth, Jacob, or Edward paced, they were either mad, nervous, scared, or just bored.

He figured Seth was scared and nervous about something. As soon as Seth stopped, he spoke. "So... what did you want to talk about, Seth?"

The Clearwater boy exhaled sharply and took a seat on the bed next to his adoptive brother. "Last night, I had this dream. It was... why are your eyes red?"

Joel shrugged. "It happens after I wake up sometime. Okay, so what was the dream about?"

Seth blushed at the memory as he remembered the dream. It was the kiss. The kiss that was his first... and by a Volturi Guard.

Truth be told, he wished it was by someone he held close. He didn't care if it was Jasper, Edward, or even Joel who he saw a brother. But by Alec? He didn't love him. He couldn't love him. He refused to love him. Seth felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at Joel and saw him nod briefly.

"Tell me."

Seth calmed down. Since Joel been here, he became Seth's rock.

Taking a small breath and letting out, the teen continued. "My dream was about Alec. We were in the woods, surrounded by snow. He had me in his arms, caressing my face. He told me I was his mate, that I was beautiful. When I told him off, he just said that Marcus saw a bond between us. He asked... no, demanded me to come to Italy with him. I told him no, pushed him and ran off. I couldn't phase or anything! I was so scared that I didn't know what to do! He chased after me and pinned me to a tree. I begged him to let me go, but he wouldn't. I cried and he wiped my tears away. Then he... he kissed me. He stole my first kiss. I wanted to push him away as I did before, but I felt so weak and the kiss was so innocent. That's when he bit me."

Joel spotted the tears flowing down the redden cheeks of his brother. "Joel, what if it came to that time that I can't defend myself in any way? Alec may succeed in taking me. And I couldn't do anything about it because... I'm afraid." Seth buried his face within his hands and cried even more.

By now the hybrid's heart was completely shattered seeing his brother like this. Seth was one of the only people he allowed in his heart and seeing the slightly older like this pained and irked him to the point he could leave Washington, hunt down Alec in Volterra, and kill him with the rest of the Volturi.

Joel pulled the wolf closer and rubbed his back to calm him down. "Seth, listen. You shouldn't doubt yourself. I know you must be scared, I know. But Seth, you're one of the strongest people I know. Alec won't succeed in making you submit without your consent. I, myself, will make sure of it. No one is taking my brother from me."

Seth looked up at his younger counterpart and smiled softly. "Thank you so much, bro."

Joel smiled back. "No problem. Now let's go see what's everyone else is up to."

The duo walked out the room and into the living room where their family was gathered. Well, just four members. Carlisle and Esme was no where to be seen and the girls disappeared off somewhere. It was just Jacob, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Hey, where did Leah go?", Seth asked. Edward glanced at him before turning back to snuggle in Jacob's stomach to hear their baby. "She's with the girls. They went shopping no less than an hour ago.", he answered as he kissed Jacob's skin lightly. Joel cooed at the scene. "Aaaaawwww... too cute!"

Jasper laughed as the couple blushed. "Joel, you may want to calm down.", he teased. Joel bent down next to Jacob's legs and touched his stomach. "I can't. A baby is coming! And he's a hybrid like me! I'm so excited!", the hybrid squealed. Jacob watched as Joel looked longingly at the unborn child and smiled. "It's like... having a sibling. I don't know why, but I feel this way." Jacob felt Joel's cheek press against his stomach as he listened for the baby. The younger closed his eyes as he heard a sudden heartbeat from the resting place of the baby. He smiled and pressed more into Jacob. "I hear the baby. I can hear their little heartbeat."

Edward chuckled suddenly. Joel opened his eyes at the sound of his laugh. "Huh?" "Sorry. I heard the baby speak. They said they feel warm."

"Aren't babies supposed to feel that way anyways within the mother?", Emmett asked as Seth took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. I mean for one thing, Jacob, as well as the rest of us wolves, are walking heaters. So it's natural if the baby is warm inside.", Seth answered. Edward shook his head. "That's not what I mean. They said whoever is against his mommy feels warm. The baby likes it."

Joel glanced at the stomach before pulling away. Jacob gasped when he felt a sudden movement with his womb. "Ah. They're a bit rough. It's been only almost a month and a half. I can't believe I'm already feeling the baby move.", he gasped. "Well, considering it's half shifter and half vampire, it's going to grow at a sudden rate. Carlisle told me about this.", Edward said. He sat up and helped Jacob into a more comfortable position. But for some reason, the baby continued their fuss.

"Argh. That hurt.", Jacob winced. Edward listened carefully to the baby.

_"Where's the warmth? Mommy lost his warmth!"_

Edward glimpsed down at Joel who looked back. "What?"

"The baby. They miss you. For some reason, they like your warmth."

Joel quirked an eyebrow. "My warmth?" "The baby can feel your warmth. I don't know why, but I think the baby does indeed likes it." Joel and Jacob glanced down at the unborn hybrid and then at each other. Joel placed his hand back on the wolf's stomach. He felt a small movement beneath his hand. He smiled. It was the baby moving within Jacob. Another hybrid.

* * *

><p>The blond vampire watched as the one before her walk with a build of confidence. She knew he was thinking of the shifter. It puzzled her as to why her brother would even allow himself to fall for such a... creature.<p>

"Jane?"

Said vampiress turned to her fellow coven mate, Demetri. His equally red eyes was filled with concern. "Are you okay? You seem out of it, my sister."

Jane exhaled sharply before she turned forward and continued to walk. "I'm alright."

* * *

><p>Carlisle entered the room, demeanor of urgency displayed. "Aro called. He's on his way here with the Guard for a talk.", he said. "The whole Guard?", Jacob asked, sitting up a bit. "Just Jane, Demetri, Isabella, Felix, Renesmee, and... Alec." Seth paled when he heard Alec's name. He thought back on the dream. That dream...<p>

Jasper felt the panic waves from the young wolf and rushed to his side. "Seth, calm down." Seth felt calm waves from the Civil War vampire and relaxed. He looked back at Jasper and nodded. "Thank you. How long will they be here?"

"In a few minutes. Hopefully, not before the girls come back."

As on cue, Alice's car drove up. She and the other two girls rushed inside the house. "Why did I just see the Volturi coming in the direction of our house?", the pixie asked. "Aro called. He's coming for a visit.", Esme answered. Emmett suddenly stood up and flashed to the entrance that led out back. "How long did he say he was going to be here?" "In a few... why?"

Emmett pointed to the yard. "Isn't that them standing out there?"

The rest of the family turned to see the three leaders and the Guard standing in the yard. Jacob stiffened when he spotted Bella and Renesmee, who looked every bit of fifteen now. Edward felt his body tense and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. "Calm down. Carlisle."

Said doctor nodded. "We should go out there. Joel, stay behind us."

The hybrid nodded. The Cullens and the shifters went out back, coming just a few yards from where the Volturi stood. As soon as they stopped, the Volturi uncovered their heads from the dark velvet hoods they wore.

"Carlisle, my old friend.", Aro smiled. Carlisle nodded in response. "Aro, it's nice to see you. What brings you here?"

Jane smirked, looking over to Joel. The hybrid saw her and glared. _'Fucking bitch.' _"I heard there's a hybrid among you. I came to see if this is true." Esme was about to speak, until Joel stepped out from between her and her mate. His golden eyes brighten to a toxic orange with hints of brown. Aro caught him and smiled even more. "I assume you are the hybrid." Joel nodded, keeping his cool. "Yes, Aro Volturi.", he answered sharply. Seth could feel his sudden confidence and wondered if Jasper could feel it, too. He looked up at Alec, who was staring at him with a hint of lust in his fire-like eyes. "What is your name, my dear boy?", the wolf heard Aro question.

Joel exhaled sharply before looking back at Jacob and Edward. _"Might as well tell him, Joel. He'll find out sooner or later."_, Edward spoke into his mind. Joel briefly nodded before answering Aro. "My name is Joel Cullen, previously known as Sendfire."

"Previously known?", Marcus wondered. Joel nodded. "My family was killed by the vampire that turned me. He had said to be one of your kind, or at least use to."

"Do you know of his name, Joel?", Caius asked, speaking Joel's name as if it was poison. Seth and Leah growled softly, Jacob glaring at the blond leader, not liking his tone.

"Xavios was his name."

"Ah yes, Xavios. I haven't seen him in a while.", Demetri sighed out. "Of course. None of us have. He said he was going rogue. I wonder where he is at the moment.", Felix said. Joel smirked. "Well, let's just say... he won't be seen for a while." Aro was beginning to like the hybrid. His smirk was overloaded with confidence of a wolf, as his tone carried out with grace and poise of a vampire. "Oh? And why is that, Joel?", the dark haired leader asked smuggly.

"Xavios was trespassing on our lands. When we encountered him, he claimed to be retrieving Joel. The two was engaged and Joel came out victorious.", Jacob answered, standing closer to Edward. Bella growled seeing the wolf against the man she still loved. How could he do this to her?

"You had your chance, Isabella. You choose to lose it.", Edward hissed suddenly. Bella's red orbs widened. She thought Edward couldn't read her thoughts. "Edward?"

Eyes turned to Joel when he let out a brief laugh. "Sorry. Isabella, Edward may not read your thoughts, but I can. Your shield may work, yet it's not always effective."

Marcus and Caius looked at Aro, who in turn, was staring at the hybrid in amazement. "Magnicient!", he gasped with a clap. "So you are immune to some gifts. Such as Jane's and Bella's." Jane's eyes flashed at the mentioning of Joel being immune to her gift. She wished for him to suffer.

"Yes, Aro. I am immune to some gifts. As well as possessing those of my own." "So I have heard. Such as?"

"Like Edward, I can read thoughts, yet at a more advanced level, I can communicate to those with telepathy. Also, I'm able to see where any person may be through images, similar to how Alice's power works, but instead of the future, I can see the present."

"Remarkable."

"What about the wolf? The one that Alec mentioned having gifts, too.", Caius brought up, his eyes scanning the Cullens and shifters. Seth growled under his breath when he heard it was Alec who mentioned him to his leaders. He wanted to run over and smack the smirk off his leech ass face. "Oh yes. Seth was his name I believe. Is it true, Carlisle?"

Before Carlisle spoke, Seth stepped up from behind his sister and stood beside Joel. Alec couldn't help but want to admire the glorious figure of his intended mate. He wanted to give him the world. The wolf glared at him briefly, hating Alec even more, and looked at Aro. "It's true. I'm Seth Clearwater.", he said softly, but sternly. Alec admired his tone, and his posture, somewhat wanting to run over and bite Seth. "Seth Clearwater. Hmm... I heard you possess the gifts of feeling emotions and reading thoughts."

Seth nodded. "I do. But it has become more... complex."

"How so?"

The wolf hid the grin. "Aro, it's something I rather keep private. It's a gift that I hold great fear, and don't wish to share."

Aro couldn't retort when Jane butted in. "You arrogant mutt! How dare you deny Aro?!"

Seth seem to kept calm. "Jane, I would hold tongue if I were you. Your voice rather annoys me anyways." Jane growled and focused her power on Seth. The wolf responded diligently. _"Hurt yourself."_

In an instance, Jane was on her knees, screaming in pure pain. The other members of the Volturi was shocked at the display. What could have Seth done to her? With his eyes still locked on Jane, he sensed Bella putting up her shield. _"Put the shield down."_

Bella stiffened and stop putting up her defense shield, wondering how Seth managed to reach her mind. "How...?" "Mom, what's wrong?", Renesmee asked, catching the attention of the others. Jane was just getting to her feet, feeling the pain subsiding away. Bella was gasping softly at the anxiety of her shield suddenly being stopped. "I... my shield. Somehow I couldn't put it up and... I heard Seth's voice in my head." Eyes locked on said Clearwater boy. Seth wanted to run from the stares, but all the while stay put. He chose the second.

"Seth, did you reach into Bella's mind?", Marcus asked, noticing the look Alec was giving the boy he addressed. Seth nodded. "I did. My gift is mental projection. I'm not just able to reach thoughts, but I can force someone into something just by a mental vibe. My ability to feel emotions and read thoughts was just my start for my developing power."

"Ah. Mental projection. Like Zafrina's, I presume?", Caius hissed softly. He wanted to know more about Seth. "Yes. Like her." The blond leader gave a soft nod before glancing at Aro. Said vampire knew what the other was thinking. "I see. Seth, may I request something of you and Joel?" The hybrid glanced at his older brother, who gave him a calm look. "What is it?"

"I want to test your strength. Joel, I want you to spar with Demetri. Seth, you and Alec. You may use your gifts."

Seth wanted to for joy when Aro suggested he would fight against Alec. He wanted to badly beat the vampire into a pulp. "Aro, is that a good idea? What if one of them... kills each other?", Esme asked. The mother of the Cullens took her mate's hand to calm her. Truly, she saw Joel as her son and refused to see him hurt severely... or worse. He reminded her of her son before she became a vampire. Bright, cheerful, and innocent.

Joel looked back at her and smiled. "Esme, I'll be okay. Besides, I've been wanting to kick some Volturi ass for a while now.", he teased. Bella growled. "Aro, instead of Demetri, let me fight the little half mutt."

"Watch it, Isabella.", Jacob warned. Joel was pretty much a puppy to him. And he wouldn't tolerate the bitch insulting what was his. Bella just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Aro?"

"I guess you can, Bella." She smirked, knowing that this fight was going to be an easy one. Or was it?

* * *

><p>They needed more room to fight, so the parties took it to the field where the Cullens usually played baseball. The Cullens watched as Joel stepped up first. He took off his jacket, revealing the tight faux turtleneck he wore underneath. To match, he had on black shoes and tight jeans.<p>

Bella stood just a few yards away from him, a glare painted on her pale face.

"Get ready, mutt. I'm going to take you down."

"Don't try to bite at your own words, Isabella.", Joel sneered back. The two stood perfectly still, silence standing between them. Aro looked between them before he spoke. "Fight."

Bella charged first at Joel. She aimed for his midsection, but the hybrid was faster. He flipped over her, making the older vampire pause and look over her shoulder. Joel smirked at her. "Not so quick, are you?" Bella huffed. She leaped again, this time, grabbing Joel around the neck. She thought she had the upperhand until Joel switched their positions and pushed her away from him. They stood still again. Slowly, they walked towards each other. Bella struck to Joel's right, but he dodged. She swung her arm forcefully, close to knocking his head off if he didn't duck. Low on his hands, he knocked Bella onto her feet with a swift low kick, making her land on the ground on her back. Bella grunted from the brief pain, hearing her skin break a bit. She opened her eyes and saw Joel kneeling over her. His hand was pointed to her throat, nails sharp and poised to cut her if she moved. Her red eyes flashed in anger when she realized she lost.

"Fucker..."

"Fair is fair, Isabella. You lost. You were so blinded by rage, your moves became easy to read.", Joel admitted with a grin. He moved back away from her and closer to his group, who was rather happy and relieved he won the fight. Bella got up with the help from Jane and Renesmee. The half vampire girl looked briefly at Jacob. The wolf's face was vacant, his chocolate eyes speaking for the disgust he had for her now.

She knew then that Jacob wasn't hers anymore, and cared nothing for her.

Aro clapped, smiling at Joel. "Nicely played, Joel. I'm rather impressed."

"Thank you, Aro.", Joel replied, his voice soft and emotionless.

Alec stepped up. "Aro." Said leader nodded. "Yes. Seth?"

Seth stepped up, walking a few yards from Alec, somehow feeling the lust radiating off him. Seth rolled his eyes and glanced over at Aro and waited for his command. "Fight."

Alec noticed Seth didn't phase right away, as well as the others. The male twin saw his intended mate swing his foot upward to kick him. In perfect timing, Alec dodged, looking at the Clearwater boy in shock. Seth smirked. "Wasn't expecting me to fight in my wolf form? I say that would kind of unfair, wouldn't it?" Caius was a bit impressed by the boy's sarcastic tone and his confident posture. So was Alec. It made him fall for the wolf even more.

"I was. But I prefer this form of you. I can see more of that beautiful face of yours.", Alec teased. Seth's narrowed his eyes. He swung his right to punch Alec, the vampire dodging. He grabbed Seth's wrist and pulled him against his body. Seth found himself in a headlock.

"Let me go! You son of a bitch!"

Alec took a quick whiff of the much younger. "Mi lupo, this is a fight. I don't think I should let you go." Seth growled. His eyes flashed a dangerous gold color, unknown to him, but seen by the others. With strength he didn't know he had, he broke Alec's embrace from him. He turned back to kicked Alec down. The others gasped when Alec fell to the ground for a brief moment. They didn't expect Seth to manage that.

Alec quickly got back on his feet and gave his intended mate a look that spoke for the shock and joy he felt. "My my. Amor, I never knew you could be fiesty." Seth growled again. He ran towards Alec and pounced on the vampire. As he straddled him, he reached he tear at his throat, but Alec locked his hands together, stopping Seth.

The wolf wasn't going to let him get away with flirting with him. During a fight!

"You bastard! I'm not your mate or your wolf or your anything!" Alec switched their positions. Seth now laid in the grass with Alec on top and in between his legs. Joel, Jacob, and Leah blushed seeing their pack mate in such a position.

Alec smiled down at him, limiting the distance between them.

"I think otherwise. You're beautiful, strong, and would make quite the Volturi Guard as well as my mate."

"The hell you preach!"

Seth grunted as he pushed Alec off and punched his face. Alec's right side cracked under the force.

The Volturi was in complete by this point. Seth managed to throw a punch while still down? And in his human form? He was more skilled than they thought.

Seth got back on his feet, walking towards Alec to punch him again. Alec dodged and grabbed Seth's fist. He pulled him back and attempted to hit him. Seth gasped and ducked in time. Alec went to attack him again, but he flipped out the way. Getting back on his feet, Seth looked up at Alec. Leah noticed Seth's eyes were a much lighter brown, almost a golden color. They might of thought he was a vampire if they forgot he was a wolf.

Caius narrowed his eyes more, wanting to see if he could catch more on Seth by his actions and body language. Seth stood straight and looked deep into Alec's blood orbs. _"Stop."_

Alec halted his attack as he heard his heart's desire's command. Each person watched as Seth walked slowly over to Alec and placed his hand on his cold cheek. Alec looked down at the wolf and saw golden suns staring back at him. The Cullens became confused when Seth pressed his body against the vampire. He looked over Alec's face, smiling just a bit. "Alec..."

Said Guard smiled back down at his mate and wrapped strong arms around the smaller's waist. "Seth..." Seth gave a small moan before speaking again. "There's something I have to say..."

Edward smirked, knowing exactly what Seth was going to say. Alec wanted to kiss the wolf right there and then, his voice dripping with sugar. "Yes, my mate?"

Seth snapped his head upward and sneered. "You're so stupid." Alec found himself back onto the ground again, Seth holding his arms over him. Like Joel did to Bella, his hand was poised to represent any move will cause death hovering over Alec's nose though.

Alec looked up at the younger and saw his golden eyes darkened. "Don't call me your mate again. I'm not yours." Alec's face was vacant before he grinned up at the Clearwater boy. "I'll keep that in mind, Seth."

Aro clapped, indicating the sparring was over. "Well done, Seth. A beautiful performance." Seth let Alec go, not answering to Aro. He sneered at the Volturi before walking back to his own group. He stopped by Joel's side and saw his expression. "What?" Joel pointed to his eyes. "They're gold."

Seth looked to the ground and looked back over at Alec. The vampire was now on his feet, staring at Seth with a love filled gaze. The wolf felt his heart beat against his chest, feeling a foreign feeling float in his stomach.

Marcus's eyes widened when he saw the two staring at each other. "I never seen anything so strong.", he whispered. Caius heard him and leaned over more to the taller. "What? A bond, I presume?" "Yes. One between our own and one of them."

"Who?"

"Alec and Seth."

Caius glimpsed at Seth, who was now close against his sister's side for comfort. Alec walked to back his own group. Carlisle spoke up. "Have you seen what you wanted, Aro?"

"I have. And I'm quite impressed with the results. I must say what a fine hybrid and wolf you have within your family, Carlisle." Carlisle just nodded.

Aro looked back at Marcus and Caius. "Well? Have we came to the decision?" Marcus looked between Alec and Seth. "Aro, I believe the wolf should come." Seth's eyes widened. "What?"

Alec looked back at Marcus. With one look he knew. He smiled.

"What? What's going on?", Seth questioned again, not liking Alec's expression. Edward stiffened when he read Alec's mind. "Seth... I'm sorry." The said boy looked at Jacob's mate, as said older wolf looked at him in confusion. "Edward?" Edward was silent for a brief moment before he spoke again. He regretted saying this, but Seth had to know. "Alec... he's bonded to you, Seth." Seth's whole world stopped.

"What?"

"He's bonded to you, my boy.", Marcus replied. Seth felt tears filling his eyes as he took two steps back. "No. No! I can't be bonded to him!"

"Marcus can see bonds, Seth. And they're true.", Esme said doubtfully. The Clearwater boy felt his knees collapse under him. Leah rushed to his side, Jacob in tow. "Seth!"

Alec frowned seeing his mate on the ground and rushed forward with vampiric speed. Joel saw him. He used his vampiric speed as well and stopped Alec from approaching Seth. Alec glared down at him. "Move out my way."

"No."

Alec snarled. Who did Joel think he was? He couldn't keep from his mate!

"I can and I wil. Seth is my brother. He's not to be owned by the likes of you."

"He's my mate! I want him to be with me, love him! I have every right have him!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Joel backhanded Alec out of complete anger. Rosalie and Emmett winced at the sound. Alec's red eyes flashed and faded into a deep black. "How dare you...", he hissed. Joel's golden bright eyes bleed into a deep vermillion. "Damn right. If you think you're going to touch my brother, you're going to hurt... severely."

Before the two struck, Aro rushed in between them. He placed each hand on their shoulder. "Don't."

Joel snapped his teeth at Alec before walking over to Leah who was helping Seth up. Jacob looked close to crying.

"Aro, I think it's time to leave.", Demetri said. He had to admit, Joel's state of anger was a beautiful sight. "Not yet, Demetri. I have something to propose."

"What will that be?", Jasper questioned, placing his hand over Alice's. Aro held out to Joel. "First, let me see your hand." Joel was warned about Aro's power. Slowly he walked back to Aro and held out his hands. Aro grabbed his hands softly and instantly saw images swim in his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Joel entered the room, Seth following him.<strong>_

_**They both had a demeanor of death on their face, promises of pain embedded in their matching red eyes.**_

_**They walked farther into the ivory and golden room. Vampires in dark cloaks were circled, watching the duo in amazement and awe at their beauty. They stopped just at the foot of the thrones of the three Volturi leaders. "Aro.", Joel said softly. The man smiled and walked downward with Caius and Marcus in tow.**_

_**Aro held out his arms. Joel smiled back, welcoming the embrace around him. Caius walked over to Seth's side and embraced him as well. "My son...", he said. Seth gave a small smile before returning the gesture.**_

_**Once Caius let him go, the boy found himself in another pair of arms, this time with a kiss. He looked up at his mate's eyes and smiled. "Alec..."**_

_**"I missed you so, mi lupo."**_

_**Aro watched for a a minute before he turned to his fellow Volturi members. "My dear friends, I am in honor to welcome our two newest members within our coven. Joel and Seth Volturi."**_

* * *

><p>Joel pulled back when Aro's eyes open slowly. Edward took time to reaching into the leader's mind and heard thoughts that he hoped he wouldn't. <em>'No... he can't...'<em>

"I have seen what I needed.", Aro said. He turned to the main Volturi. "I have seen a great future. A reality that may come to life if we choose."

He turned to face the Cullens and wolves. "I propose this, Joel Cullen and Seth Clearwater. You're powerful, and incredibly beauties to not take for granted. Will you accept an invitation to become a Volturi member?"

Seth gasped once the word "Volturi" pass through his mind. It gave him a scare. His heart seem to have stopped and his mind began to swim. Joel stepped back, reaching into Jacob's arms for comfort and protection. "No. Aro, I'm sorry. But Seth and I have to decline the offer.", he answered softly. Alec frowned. The thought of his bonded being away from him would kill him. He knew it would.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "Why ever not?"

"It's best we stay here. We can't leave our family and friends behind. It would pain the both of us."

"As well me if Seth doesn't come with.", Alec said sharply. "Seth is my mate. He's bound to me and if he's away from me, it could kill me."

"Good."

Everyone's eyes turned to see Seth standing perfectly stern. His eyes were back to a golden fire color. "Looks as if you must die, Alec. I'm not going to you. I refuse to become part of the Volturi. For one, I don't want to be around you. Two, I wouldn't last calm around the two that betrayed Edward and Jacob. I will kill them both. Three, my family and friends are more important than any power that you offer me. Let's face it, Joel and I aren't meant to be part of the Volturi."

Caius knew for sure he was infatuated with Seth.

Alec couldn't believe his mate would still deny the bond. He growled under his breath, promising to show the younger who owned him.

Jane saw Bella stepped forward. "Seth, if anyone betrayed anyone it's Edward and Jacob! They mated behind mine and Renesmee's backs!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", Jacob screamed. "Us? It was you would pleaded for Aro to take you with him. What makes you think that you're better than us, huh?! And Renesmee, you're no better!"

Renesmee stepped back. She refused to get in the way of Jacob's rage.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that! You're scaring her!"

"I should be! She should know the pain and agony I had endured! For weeks, Isabella! I was glad my imprint on her was fake and voided! You both are no good stabbing bitches!"

"You whore! You went and took my husband from me! As well as my daughter's father! It's not as if you could give him children anyway!"

"That's where you're wrong.", Edward snarled. He wrapped an arm around Jacob from behind, placing his hand on Jacob's stomach. "Isabella, once you left, our marriage ended as well as my ties with you and Renesmee. I intend to marry him before our child is due."

Bella's eyes widened as Renesmee gasped. "A child?", the half human gasped. Jacob nodded. "Yes, Renesmee. I'm pregnant with my mate's child. You could say your little brother or sister. Unfortunately, I deny you of ever trying to contact our child." The half human felt sadness fill her heart. She still felt something for Jacob and for him to say something like that pained her deeply. She didn't care if he was now mates with her sire, or the fact he was no longer tied to her by an imprint.

Carlisle walked up in front of his family. "Aro, I believe it's time to take your leave. Joel and Seth won't be joining the Volturi any time soon."

Aro sighed in defeat. "Very well. Come on." He turned and rushed away from the field into the trees, the others following.

By the edge of the clearing, Alec stopped, hidden from the other party's sight. He laid his gaze upon his wolf before sighing. Already he felt the pain of the bond. "Alec?"

He turned to see the blond leader of the Volturi behind him. "Yes?"

"If you must."

He knew what that meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! That was one long chapter! Review!<strong>

**Joel: You're not gonna get any.**

**And I'm going to break your face! Shut up!**

**Seth: Kiya!**

**Jacob: *rolls eyes* Review, please.**


	13. It's All About Us!

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Any character that isn't a character from the Twilight is mine! Mine! You hear me?!**

**Seth:... well...**

**Jacob: We're going to get use to it.**

**Shut up!**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (one-sided), ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Warnings: I'm going to re-list them! Here we go! There is...**

**Joel: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, plot change from Breaking Dawn Part 2 (movie-verse), drama, graphics, blood, and bashing!**

**Joel, why? Just had to steal my spotlight?**

**Seth: You have the spotlight when telling the story as the author. So yeah...**

**Quil: I agree with Seth! You can't talk about "spotlight stealing"!**

**Quil, go find Paul.**

**Quil: *smiles* Can do!**

**Oh! To clear up the "Word Coding"...**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

**Leah: She's so organized. Check out her room though.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 - It's All About Us!<span>

The group watched as the Volturi vanished into the woods, leaving them in relief as well as worry. Jacob felt a cold hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Rosalie. Her golden eyes were pleading. "Jacob... calm down. The baby."

Jacob exhaled deeply and nodded. He knew that Rosalie was just looking out for the baby, but for good intentions. She couldn't have children herself, and wanted to. She was behind Jacob all the way, more than she was for Bella. Rosalie never really liked Bella.

"Sorry. They just made me so mad. How could she go and say that about me and Edward? She left us! Her and that daughter of hers!"

Edward quickly grabbed onto his mate's hand and kissed his forehead, instantly calming the wolf.

"It's okay, Jacob." "What's not okay is Aro offering us a place in the Volturi! The hell?!", Seth hollered. The chestnut haired vamp frowned. "I saw what he saw in Joel's mind. Seth and Joel soon join the Volturi.", he said regretfully. Leah growled. "No! They can't take my little brothers!"

"And they won't. Seth and I won't join in the Volturi.", Joel laughed. The group blinked. "Joel, did you just laugh at this?", Emmett asked. Joel laughed again. "Yup."

"Joel, there is nothing funny about this matter.", Carlisle scowled. "No. No. If you only knew why I'm laughing at this." "Why? I'm curious to know for sure.", Alice muttered. Joel nodded. "You told me that Aro can read minds and see what others saw with touch, right? I just used his gift against him."

"What?", Seth deadpanned. "How did you do that?" Joel exhaled. "Okay. Before I touched him, I read his mind. I saw that he was hoping that I had intentions in joining the Volturi. So, I created false images for him to see using his own visions. So Edward, what you saw was a false vision."

"So... there's no possible future for you and Seth to join the Volturi?", Jacob asked. "Yup." Esme sighed. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Thank goodness, indeed. Let's go home. I want to wash the scent of evil leech off my skin.", Seth muttered.

* * *

><p>A soft gasp reached the Alpha's ears. He snapped his head at the wolf beside him.<p>

**"Quil? Are you okay?"**, Sam asked.

Quil gave a soft bark in reply.

**"Yeah. I'm fine. I just felt a little pain in my lower stomach area where the baby is. It feels more tense."**

**"What do you mean by that, mate?"**, Paul asked. He grew concern when he saw Quil whimper a little. **"I don't know. Lately, I feel that I'm carrying more than I thought. My energy is being used much more than before. I'm just a month pregnant now, but I feel weakened way too fast. I think Carlisle should check on the baby, Paul."**

Paul nudged the side of Quil's side where their baby was and barked. **"Alright. Sam, I'm taking Quil to Carlisle to check on him and the baby."**

**"Cool with me. Be sure to tell me what's going on. I'm heading back to everyone else."**

The two wolves watched as the alpha ran off back to La Push. Once he was out of sight, they continued onward to the Cullens.

It took them only merely minutes to reach the home of the vampires. They saw that Seth and Alice were just arriving at the house, shopping bags in their hands. Quil barked to catch their attention. Alice turned around and smiled. "Quil! Paul! What brings you here?"

Paul barked and nudged Quil softly. Seth gave Alice his bags. The pixie brought them inside with her speed and came back out. The teen boy walked to Quil's side and rubbed his fur. "Quil, what's the matter?"

**"I think Carlisle should check me out, Seth. Lately, I feel twice as weak as I have before. I think something is wrong with the baby. I felt pain earlier during patrol."**

Seth nodded. "Okay. I'm going inside the get some clothes for you and Paul and then take you inside to Carlisle. By the way, why were you patrolling? You should have been resting. You're pregnant."

**"He insisted. I told him to rest, even if it pained me to leave him for an hour. He claimed he needed the little walk."**, Paul replied before his mate could.

Seth just rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll be back."

The teen wolf went inside to retrieve some clothes for the couple. Emmett being as big as Paul, he got some of his clothes and then some of Jasper's for Quil.

He came back with the clothes. In privacy, the couple turned in their human forms and put on the clothes. Seth then came to realize he gave Quil one of Alice's shirts, but it fit well on him. Since Quil, as well as Seth, Embry, Jacob, and Joel, came into their submissive natures, their bodies changed. They were now feminine a bit smaller than they were before. Their wolf forms remained the same though on the outside.

"Oh shit. Um... Quil, let's change your shirt. I gave you Alice's."

Said pixie crossed her arms. "You don't say..."

After Seth gave Quil one of his shirts, he led the couple to Carlisle's home clinic. Jacob and Edward, as well as Rosalie, was there. Carlisle had finished checking the baby Jacob carried. The russet wolf looked every bit of two months when he was just two weeks. It came with the baby being part vampire as well as part shifter.

Jacob heard pattered footsteps and saw the others come inside the room. "Quil! Hey!", he greeted happily. Quil gave a small wave back. "Hey, Jake. Rose. Edward. Dr. Carlisle." "Hi, Quil. I see you and Paul are here to see your baby?", Carlisle asked, cleaning Jacob's stomach off. "Yes. We want to know if anything is wrong with our kid. Quil says he has been feeling even weaker than he should and he had some pain earlier.", Paul said, wrapping an arm around his mate's waist. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course. Just prop up on the table and I'll get right to it."

Quil moved on the cushioned table after Jacob got off. He felt Paul touch his shoulder and looked at his dominant. "Paul?" "Seeing you on your back really makes feel..."

"DON'T FINISH THAT!", Seth ordered. Paul quickly shut his mouth, Quil and Jacob giggling a bit as Rosalie laughed heartly.

Carlisle sighed and proceeded to check Quil's stomach. Said submissive revealed his skin and moaned at the coldness of the gel. "Sorry it's a bit cold.", the head Cullen muttered. "It's okay. I'm not use to something cold like Jacob is around Edward."

"Oh whatever."

Seth chuckled and glanced up at the screen. He cocked his head to the side, confusion clouding his face. "Hey. Why is there two odd shapes?"

The group snapped their gazes to the screen. Quil gasped when he suddenly heard two heartbeats fill the room. "Well that makes sense! We're having twins, Paul!"

Paul's jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

><p>Jared couldn't be more happier at the moment.<p>

Paul and Quil had just came back earlier that afternoon with the news of having twins. The pack was extremely excitied. Quil mentioned that when Leah found out, she hoped at least one of the twins was a girl. With both the unborn twins' parents being shifters, there was a possiblity of them being shifters, too. And if so, Leah won't be the only girl shifter.

He had watched Embry hugging his long time friend, smiling gleefully at the news. He was proud for his friend.

Now, hours after that, the wolves were settling down for the night. Embry was cuddled within Jared's arms, both settled in his (Jared's) bed. Embry was clad in one of Jared's tees, looking smaller than he was. Jared himself was shirtless and in his boxers. With every little movement, the submissive of the duo could feel his dominant's erection against him. He would blush heavily each time.

"I can't believe it. Quil's having twins.", he muttered softly, almost too quiet to hear. Jared chuckled and kissed Embry's ear. "It's amazing. Isn't it? You subs are incredible creatures.", he teased, blowing into the smaller's ear this time. Embry moaned and tried to squirm away. "Of course you would say so. You doms are huge perverts."

"That's not the only thing we're huge in." Jared rubbed himself against his mate to prove it.

Embry moaned again and curled a bit into a ball. "Jared... please..."

Jared laughed and covered himself more over Embry. He snaked his hand under the other's shirt and rubbed his chest. Embry bit his lip at the sudden pleasure. "Ja... Jared... no..."

"No? I think you like it, baby."

Embry let out a struggled gasp as he felt Jared's hand between his legs. He gripped the pillow in front of him and moaned even louder as both his nipples and member got attention. Jared smirked seeing his mate like this. He made feel a bit powerful and all the while lustful. His wolf told him to claim his mate roughly, showing him who he belonged to.

The sub turned on his back, Jared still at work with pleasuring him. "Jared... please...", he let out in short gasps as the tip of his member was rubbed.

"Please what, Embry?"

Jared leaned down and bit the side of Embry's neck. It was a hard bite, but not hard enough to make his mate bleed. Embry growled and gripped the sheets. He felt a tongue lick his fevered skin and lips nipping at the spot. He wanted Jared to claim him.

It felt like torture and heaven at the same time. His legs shook at the pleasure running in his blood. "Jared... please stop! I'm... I... hn!"

Jared pinched Embry's nipple, making him stop his words and mewling in surprise. "I don't think I should. You know you to, Embry. Just submit. Submit to your dominant like the little wolf you should." The possessive talk was an immediate turn-on for Embry. Jared's tone was deep and husky, clouded with lust and power. Embry's inner wolf called to it. He closed his eyes, his mouth opened as he let out small breaths.

The larger of the duo looked him more, admiring the view in front of him.

Embry's face was flustered a rosy red, his body trembling with the pleasure. His slender fingers gripped the sheets tightly to obtain his wolf that wanted to burst out.

He bit his lip when Jared squeezed him. "Ha... aaaahhhh..."

"What do yo want, Emmy?"

Embry shut his eyes even tighter, feeling a surge of desire within him. Slowly, his eyes opened revealing redish-gold suns. Jared's breath hitched. He heard from Paul that when a submissive's eyes change color, they get really rowdy during mating. He was in trouble.

He felt fingertips threading through his hair. He looked down to see Embry giving him the most submissive look he has ever seen. His lips were pink and plump, slightly opened to let out small sounds. His cheeks was a rosy red. His eyes were half lidded, fired with gold and yearning for Jared. His hair and clothes were disheveled, revealing smooth russet skin.

Jared gulped as Embry pulled him a bit downward to him. Embry gave Jared a chaste kiss before saying, "You. I want you, Jared. I love you."

The larger smiled and kissed back. "I love you, too." The couple engaged into a fearsome kiss. Their lips were pressed hard against each other, hard enough to hurt and bleed. Hot skin rubbed harshly. Tongues wrestled. Fabric ripped. It was becoming a battlefield for love and lust.

Breaking the kiss, both needing air, Jared asked, "Embry, do you want to continue this? Are you ready to take this to the next step?"

Embry nodded. "Yes. Jared, dominant, I need you. I want you. I love you."

Jared continued caressing Embry's chest and member. Embry was now growling low. His nails grew just a bit, puncturing the sheets beneath them. He was getting impatient with this foreplay. He wanted Jared now!

"Jared... stop and just fuck me!"

Said dominant smirked. "Oh? Getting impatient, love?"

Embry growled. "Jared..." "Hang on. I have to prep you properly." Jared gave his sub a quick kiss before reaching over by his bedside and grabbing lube he had in his drawer. Embry whimpered as his bottom half became uncovered, leaving him mostly nude. Jared noticed that just beneath his mate was wet on the bed, right between his legs. Jared grew curious and sneaked a finger down in the virgin place. "Hn!" Embry shivered when he felt a finger caress his entrance. He saw Jared bring his finger closer to inspect. His fingertip was covered with a clear somewhat thick liquid.

"Embry?" Embry blushed. "Um... when ready to mate, mostly at the peak, we submissives produce a natural lube. Not all of us can do this though." Jared's lips curved into a sly grin. "So... we won't be needing the lube, huh?"

"I- AH!"

Jared had snuck a finger inside him. He moved it around, feeling the slick tight orfice. "Whoa. Embry, you're leaking like crazy." "Sh- shut up, Ja- AH! AAAHHH!" Jared stuck another finger inside his mate and began a furious pumping. Embry felt his legs shake at the weakness in his knees. "Jared... please... ooohhhh..."

"You sound so cute beneath me."

Jared went deep within the smaller, striking his spot with his fingers. Embry let out a scream of shock as his special spot was struck harshly. Jared was pleased. His dominant wolf was close to coming to the surface, Embry's sub wolf already have.

"Embry, does that feel good? Huh? You like it?"

"Ah!" Jared was pumping his fingers faster now. Hearing Embry's moans and whimpers turned him on immensely. His member was straining in his boxers, hard and hot for his mate.

With a growl, he struck Embry's spot one final time. That drew it for the submissive.

"That's it! You're fucking me now!"

Jared gasped as his mate pushed him on his back. He felt his boxers being ripped off his body, leaving him completely nude.

He felt Embry press his weight on his body, straddling him. "Embry?"

"I couldn't hold it anymore! I need you inside me!"

Jared held back a groan as Embry implanted him within his entrance. Immediately, the sub began to move, pumping himself up and down fiercely. Jared grabbed onto Embry's waist to steady him. With each thrust inside him, Embry let out a groan of pleasure that shot inside him. His spot was being hit each time Jared's massive manhood went deeper inside him. Jared's wolf began to stir within him as the forbidden sounds reached his ears. His brown eyes brighten into a hot gold, his heat taking course. With an angered growl, Jared switched their positions. He took hold of his small mate's legs and began thrusting again. Each one was hard and deep, penetrating Embry the way he liked it.

The couple was almost destroying the bed with their fierce lovemaking. Within three hours, Embry was screaming Jared's name, running his fingers deep in his back. His own was pressed into the mattress, almost breaking it by the force. Embry threw his head back with a deep groan. "JARED! I'M SO CLOSE!"

Jared could feel Embry's entrance twitching around him. They were both close. "You're close, baby?"

"Uh... nnnggghhh... aaaahhhhh..."

Embry arched his back, pressing himself against his mate's sweaty chest. "I'm... I'm..."

His stomach was boiling with pleasure, wanting to release. "Jared..."

"Want me to... ugh... to fill you with my seed? Impregnate you with a baby?"

Embry's mind clicked at the word 'baby'. He did want to have one with Jared. He desperately wanted to. "Yes... fill me with your hot seed. Claim me! Give me a baby!"

Jared bit down on Embry's neck, finishing his final thrust and pouring his seed inside his mate. Embry released, too, giving a low moan of happiness and delight.

Once milked for all he was worth, Jared hugged his mate close, exhaustion clouding his mind.

"That was amazing."

Embry nodded, snuggling in the larger's chest. "Yes. It was incredible. Jared, I love you." Jared looked down into Embry's now chocolate eyes and kissed him. "As I do you, love."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Joel, control that swiftness, will you?"<p>

Joel giggled as Emmett brushed the dirt of his shirt. "Sorry, Emmett. You should be use to this type of training from me now."

After the encounter with the Volturi, Joel felt they were going to try something. He wanted to be prepared for it. Emmett decided to train with him, being bored with being inside the house.

"Want to try that again?", Joel asked. Emmett raised a brow. "Should I? You almost kicked my head off."

"Sorry."

"We should try Joel with someone more swift and agile as him.", Alice suggested. "And that someone is me."

Emmett just shrugged. "Alright, sis." Alice skipped over to where the hybrid was, taking her brother's place. Joel got into an defensive stance, ready to face her. Alice striked first, too quick for Joel's taste. He dodged from her in time and went to attack her below.

As the two trained, mostly play fighting, Seth watched from his balcony above. He just woken from a recent nap and had took a quick shower. He was dressed in a baggy dark red hoodie and jeans. His hair was slightly damp covered his forehead with somewhat straight bangs. He watched as his slightly younger wolf mate dodged Alice's attacks, seeing how graceful he was. Joel reminded him everyday of himself, how happy he was before Seth found out about...

"No. Don't think about that now."

He turned from the balcony and began his way out his room. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Rosalie. "Oh. Sorry, Rose." The blond vampiress just smiled. "It's okay, Seth. I believe something is on your mind?"

Seth exhaled and nodded. "Yeah. It's about the Volturi." "It's always going to be about the Volturi until this matter is solved. I think this is more about Alec."

_'How did she...?'_

"Yes. It's about Alec. I can't believe that I am bonded to him. I haven't imprinted on him or even felt anything towards him. How could I be bonded to... to someone like him?"

Rosalie could sense the harshness in Seth's tone. He was heartbroken. He preferred to be bonded to someone who he could truly love back. Not someone who has hurt those he loved. She could relate. It happened to her and Royce King. He didn't love her in the end. She was killed because of him. Though, in turn, she got her revenge and met someone who loved her. Emmett.

"Seth... listen to me. There should be a reason to the bond. You just have to find it. It will all become clear soon. Trust me. I felt the same way the moment before I died. If I haven't, I wouldn't have got the family and mate I have today. Just relax. Maybe a troll around the woods will do some good for you."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Rosalie watched as Seth walked past her and out of the house. Jasper came by her side and frowned. "I can feel depression evaporating from his body. Alec must hold some effect on him."

"I hope not. Seth's a good kid. I really don't like to see him upset."

Who did?

* * *

><p>Red eyes watched as the boy walked through the woods quietly. His body was poised of sadness and agony. The male watching didn't like it one bit. He hate to see his mate in such an ugly state. He wanted him happy.<p>

"Seth..."

Seth stopped in his tracks, snapping his gaze to where he heard the voice. "Who's there?"

He heard muffled footsteps behind him and turned. He gasped, shocked and angry to see who spoke. It was the last person he ever wanted to see... Alec. Seth growled under his breath, ready to phase at any time. "Alec, what the hell are you doing here? You're trespassing on Cullen lands."

Alec gave a light chuckle, stepping forward towards the wolf. "Maybe. But I belong to a higher power. So it just not apply to me."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just what are you doing here?" Alec smirked. He reached out his hand to the wolf. "I'm here to personally invite you to Volterra. Seth, you deserve such a luxurious life as such. You'll be envied and loved at the same time."

Seth stepped back, feeling himself ready to phase. "No. Hell no. I'm not joining the Volturi any time soon. I won't leave my family and friends behind for some human killing leeches! And you're not going to turn me!"

The male twin watched as his intended mate turn and run away from him. From far enough the vampire, he phased into the lovely form of a wolf Alec came to admire quickly in a second.

_'Such a beauty. And I'm bonded to him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: Review for Kiya! She's desperate!<strong>

**I am NOT desperate! You're fluffing desperate! **

**Seth: *rolls eyes* For what?**

**Quil: It's obvious.**

**Embry: Yup.**

**Seth: How? What am I desperate for?**

**Alec: Mi lupo!**

**Seth: ... -_- *runs***

**Jane: Review...**


	14. Visitors

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Any character that isn't a character from the Twilight is mine! Mine! You hear me?!**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (one-sided), ex-EdwardxBella, and SamxEmily**

**Leah: As Kiya has mentioned before...**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, plot change from Breaking Dawn Part 2 (movie-verse), drama, graphics, blood, and bashing against some characters!**

**"Word Coding"...**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

**Forward and march!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 - Visitors<span>

_'No! I can't! I just can't... no!'_

The teen's mind rambled on and about the words from the vampire he recently encountered. He was in shock and in anger. How could that leech ask him such a question? He couldn't abandon the ones he called his family and friends. He won't leave them! No!

Padded wolf feet thumped against the ground harshly. Seth forced his way past the giant trees until he knew he was on Quileute lands. He stopped into a slow walk, looking back to see if Alec followed him. He wanted to be far from the vampire as far as he could go. He soon came to where the others lived and was quite relieved. Collin was the first to spot him as he was just coming from Sam's house.

"Seth!" The younger ran over to Seth and ran his fingers through the soft fur in greeting. "You must be here for something important. I'm gonna ask Sam does he have any extra clothes for you."

Seth watched as the smaller teen walked away from him and back into Sam's home. He looked back into the woods and swore he saw some shadowy figure behind one tree. It sent shivers down his spine just thinking it might be Alec. "Seth, here you go." Seth felt soft cloth against his muzzle and looked up and spotted Collin holding clothes out to him, Brady accompanying him this time. Seth grabbed the clothes and went out back to dress in two young teens watch as Seth came from around back, dressed in jean shorts and a white tee. They noticed the distraught look upon his face. "Seth?", Brady questioned.

"I've got to talk to Sam.", he voiced out harshly. Fear was poisoning his tone.

"I'm right here." The trio turned to see Sam, as well as the rest of the pack, coming out the house. "Is something the matter?" Seth nodded, looking back into the woods. "Yes. A vampire was trespassing on Cullen lands. I'm not sure if he followed me here, but I think it's safe to patrol first."

"A vampire? For how you're speaking about him, I'm guessing he's no ally of either of us.", Paul groaned, crossing his arms. Seth ran fingers through his hair. "He's not. He's part of the Volturi. It was Alec."

"Oh shit.", Embry muttered. Jared placed an arm around him in comfort, feeling his mate's distress.

Sam nodded. "Oh shit is right. What was he doing here?"

Seth exhaled sharply. He explained about everything that happened with the Volturi. When he mentioned Aro offering Joel and the slightly older wolf a place in the Volturi, Sam growled. "No way! No one's taking either of you away!"

Sam's alpha instincts kicked in. Even if Seth was part of Jacob's pack, the two alphas had the packs as one. No matter who the alpha was of that wolf, either alpha felt to protect them. Joel, Collin, Brady, and Seth were seen as the puppies of the Quileutes, despite the many whines from the said teens.

"They're not. I can't leave any of you. My sister, the Cullens, you guys, Emily, Claire... no one. I won't."

It was silence before Collin spoke. "Even if one of the Volturi Guards was bonded to you?", he asked quietly. Seth's chocolate orbs looked to the younger. "What?" Collin blushed and began to stammer. "... I... I don't know, Seth. I just... ugh!"

The shifters were in shock as the young boy ran off, deciding not to properly answer Seth's question.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

"Leah..."

"It's been two hours! Where could he have gone?!"

Jacob backed away a bit, fearing Leah's stage of anxiety. Edward wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, rubbing his midsection where their child rest. "Leah, calm down. Surely, Seth went out for a walk and is on his way back. Just sit down and breathe."

Leah grumbled before doing so. Minutes passed before sudden footsteps was heard, accompanied with a squeaky voice. "Seth! NO! Let me go!"

The trio looked and saw Seth entering the room, dragging Collin by his ankles. "Um...", Jacob started. Seth ignored the three and continued to drag Collin. Soon, he had the younger wolf in his room before he called Edward into the room. Collin yelped as he was thrown onto Seth's bed. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. "Seth?!"

"Collin, tell me what you mean when you asked me about Alec!", the older demanded. Edward looked to Collin. The young boy frowned and looked to the ground. _'I can't... he's going to get mad! I can't- Edward, stop reading my mind!'_

Edward smirked as Collin glared at him. "Sorry, but that's probably why Seth called me in here. And why would he be mad at you?" Seth looked between the two before speaking again. "Mad? About what?" "Um..." Collin exhaled before continuing. "Well, I've... lately... I've been having these dreams. I see Seth and a vampire together. They both look happy together. I know it's the vampire that Seth loathes so much, but I can't help it to know that they're meant for each other somehow. Seth, I'm sorry. I can't stop these dreams. I can't. I try, but I just can't."

Collin was now in tears, his cheeks red from speaking. Seth's anger quickly turned into concern for the younger. He sat to him and rubbed his back to comfort him. "Collin..." Said Littlesea boy forced himself into Seth's arms and cried in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Seth shook his head and buried his nose into Collin's soft hair. "No. Don't be. I'm sorry. It's just... I wanted to know what you meant when you asked about Alec and the Volturi. I shouldn't have acted like that." Collin looked up at the Clearwater boy and wiped his tears from his eyes. "No. No. You had every right to. I was hiding something from you. I should have-"

"Collin, you kept a secret for the sake of me. It's okay."

"No. No it's not."

"It's okay because I said it's okay." Seth backtracked a little, realizing how much of an alpha he sounded. "So calm down."

Collin nodded. "Alright. I should get back before Mom worries."

"I'll have someone take you.", Edward offered. Seth watched as the duo leave the room, leaving him alone. He exhaled sharply before collapsing back on his bed. He spotted the box once again and frowned. _'How could he send such a gift?'_

Seth sat up from his pillows and grabbed the box. He tossed it under the bed where he knew he wouldn't see it for a while.

* * *

><p>Joel caught a scent unknown to him. He knew it wasn't the Volturi because the scent was way too new to him. It smelled like mountain snow and pine trees.<p>

He moved from the sofa and walked out the house. Carlisle noticed him and followed. "Joel, son, is something wrong?" Joel took another sniff of the air before turning to look at the doctor. "Um... were we having visitors?" Carlisle raised a brow. "No. Why?" "Do you smell that?"

Carlisle sniffed the air before nodded. "I do. I didn't think they were coming."

"Who?"

"Carlisle!"

The duo looked and spotted five figures descended from the forest trees. Joel never seen them before, but Carlisle has. The doctor walked up to one of the males and shook his hand. "Eleazar, it's been a while." Eleazar nodded. "Yes, it has."

"What brings you here?"

"Well, we just came for a little visit. Just because we gather for important things doesn't mean we can't drop by once in a while. Hey, what smells so... different?", a curly blond asked. Her golden eyes spotted Joel and gasped. "Oh my! Such a cute little vampire!" Joel found himself in a tight embrace against a small cold body. "He's adorable!"

"Tanya, I believe you're suffocating the poor boy."

At the sound of Edward's voice, Tanya let Joel go. Edward, Jacob right behind him, and the others came out the house. "What brings you to our humble home?", Emmett teased, placing an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "Just thought we visit. Edward, how are you holding up from the... you know?", Kate asked. The mind reader gave a small nod. "Alright. Actually, much better. You see, I'm mated to someone more... special." Alice cooed when Edward gave Jacob a kiss and held him against his body. Jacob blushed. "Edward..."

"Oh my! Edward, congrats!", Carmen cheered. "That's not all. Jacob's expecting!", Esme squealed. "Esme!" "Sorry. I couldn't hold it in. Besides, it's not like you can exactly hide it."

"I can see that.", Garrett teased. "I didn't know male shifters could give birth."

"Only the submissives apparently.", Joel muttered, recalling the time he found this out when Quil's pregnancy was discovered.

"Ah. And who might be?", Eleazar asked. Tanya began to run fingers through Joel's dark hair, much to his dismay. "Yup. What might your name be, little one?"

"Joel.", the hybrid answered, brushing Tanya's fingers away. Rosalie giggled. "Tanya, how could you take a liking to Joel so quickly?" "He's so adorable! He reminds me of an angel. And why does he smell different?"

Joel blushed. "Well... I'm a hybrid." "Half vampire and human?", Kate questioned. "No. Half vampire and half shifter. I was bitten by a rogue vampire who use to be part of the Volturi. I don't know his true intentions for biting me, but I know they were not good. Before I was bitten, I was already a shifter, but I haven't fully reached my inheritance until after."

"Does the Volturi know about you?", Eleazer hissed. He was glad to not be part of said group anymore. "Oh they know about him. Aro wants him to be in the Volturi.", Leah growled. The Denali gave each other confused looks. "What?"

"Joel has gifts. He's able to detect where one may be through mental projection through images. He's able to read minds as well as communicating through telepathy.", Carlisle answered.

"So he has Ed's gift to a whole another level, huh?", Garrett said, crossing his arms. "Oh it doesn't stop there, Garrett. Baby bro is immune to other gifts. He wasn't phased by Jane's pain illusion and was able to get through Isabella's shield with ease.", Emmett smirked. Joel nodded. "I don't know how, but I'm immune to gifts of others.", he repeated from Emmett. The hybrid felt a sudden hand on his wrist. He snapped his head forward and saw it was Kate. "He's immune, alright. I would've been able to bring him to his knees. You've got yourself a special catch. A hyrbid with multiple gifts."

"And he isn't the only one with special gifts. Aro also wants Seth, Leah's little brother.", Jacob said.

"Seth? Oh, he's that younger wolf, right?"

"Yes, Tanya. I believe he's in the house sleeping or something."

"Hm. What can he do?", Carmen asked. Before Alice could answer, Seth came out the house. Joel noted he just took a shower. Like him, he was wearing jeans, but instead of a camo-olive shirt, Seth wore a dark purple hoodie. His hair was flatten down against his forehead, just semi-wet. He stopped at the last step when he spotted the Denali vampires. "Um..."

"He's Seth, right?", Kate asked. "Yup. That's my brother."

Seth stiffened when he felt a much larger presence next to him. He looked up and saw Eleazar. "Hm... amazing." "What?", the vampire's mate questioned. "He's able to manipulate the mind, just like that one Amazon vampire. Also, he can feel emotions like Jasper and read minds like Edward."

"Three in one. No wonder Aro wants him in the Volturi.", Garrett said. "Not just for my gifts. I'm bonded to one of his Guards. Alec." Tanya shivered. She wasn't scared to hear about Alec, or even Jane. Hearing about one of the Witch Twins brought chills to her. Alec was creepy with his mist and Jane was twice as creepy so when she just stares at you.

"Yikes."

"Yup. And I don't like it one bit.", Seth hissed. He thought back to the necklace.

"How does Alec feel about being bonded to... a shifter?", Carmen asked. Esme winced. "Apparently, he doesn't mind. He finds Seth... alluring." "And I find him the complete opposite."

Seth crossed his arms with a huff. "Honestly, I want to throw myself over a cliff and drown."

"And then Alec just may find you and turn you. Killing yourself is just giving him the opportunity to bite that pretty neck of yours.", Emmett grinned. Seth's brown eyes flashed a gold before he turned to the buff vampire. Rosalie gasped in surprise as Emmett fell to the ground, groaning and holding his head. "Oh my gosh! Seth!"

Seth stopped whatever assault he had on Emmett. Emmett got back on his feet, his eyes closed. "Seth, dude, give me my senses. It's too fucking silent for me."

The Clearwater boy just crossed his arms and glanced at Joel. "Should I?"

"I don't know. That's on you." Seth hummed for a while before shaking his head. "I don't think I should." "SETH CLEARWATER!", Jacob shouted. The younger yelped. "Okay! Calm down, preggers."

Jacob's alpha tone brought Seth out his anger and give Emmett back his senses. Emmett blinked opened his eyes and huffed. "Why can't I seem to just come to grips that I shouldn't tease Seth?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewz!<strong>

**Leah: That extra 'z' at the end is so not needed.**

**You're not needed.**

**Leah: Am, too. You're just jealous because you're not a shifter.**

**Maybe. Maybe not. You're stupid.**

**Sam: Kiya, you're so extra.**

**And you're stupid, too! Alpha-Man!**

**Sam: ...**

**Shifters: Alpha-Man?**

**Forget all of you!**

**Alice: Review, please!**


	15. Intruders Again?

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Joel and oncoming non-original Twilight characters are mines!**

**Joel: The pairings are...**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (one-sided for now... maybe...), ex-EdwardxBella, SamxEmily, GarrettxKate, and EleazarxCarmen!**

**Emmett: *with a grin* Here's Kiya's warnings...**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, an added on plot change from Breaking Dawn Part 2, drama, graphics, blood, and bashing!**

**"Word Coding"...**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 - Intruders, Again? What a Bother!<span>

The Denali Coven decided to stay a few days with the Cullens with a couple days, volunteering to be some assistant to the Cullens against the Volturi. It was then when Edward remembered the house his family gave him and his ex. He forgotten all about it when Isabella and Renesmee turned to the other side.

He decided to give that to the Denali that place since it was just enough room for them.

Eleazar thanked the mind reader, Edward replying, "You've done enough for us when you agreed to be witnesses and now aiding us into keeping our family together. It's best I repay ours."

It's been only four days since then.

Currently, the two covens were outside, out back in the clear yard. They were just relaxing. Jacob needed the fresh air, now reaching his third week. He looked about four months pregnant. It worried his mate to the point Edward would freak out over any little thing. It irriated Jacob to hell, but he knew the vampire loved him.

Jacob watched as Leah walked up behind her brother and squeezed his sides, scaring him. Seth yelped in shock and turned and started barking at her. No pun intended. "Leah! Don't do that!"

Leah giggled, Alice and Emmett joining her. "Sorry, bro. But you were open." "You are lucky I love you." Leah hugged the younger, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Same to you!" The others chuckled as Seth struggled to get out his sister's teasing embrace. Of course, Leah was winning this battle. The others noticed that since Joel joined the family, she seem happier. She had already put the Sam and Emily thing past her, but she was deeply heartbroken by it. When Joel came into the picture, Leah's world turned upside. She realized she needed another light. Seth and Joel were her little brothers and she'd be damned if anyone tried to hurt them.

She let go of the younger Clearwater and watched as Joel took a seat by Jacob. Joel's hand touched his bulging stomach and he smiled. "Are you feeling okay?", the hybrid asked. Jacob nodded and placed his head onto Edward's shoulder. "Yeah. She's just being a little fussy right now."

"She?", Edward asked, eying the younger with amusement in his hazel eyes. Jacob nodded. "She. I have a feeling it's a girl."

"And if it's a boy?" "I wouldn't mind. Either way, I'd be happy. You?" "I would be, too. I never seen you as one to want a baby girl."

Jacob flicked Edward's nose and grinned. "And that proves how much you don't know about me, love. Besides, don't you hear the baby's voice?" Edward flicked Jacob's nose this time. "I do, but the baby's voice is so childish and new, it's kind of hard to tell if it's a boy or girl. We'll find out today."

Joel chuckled when he felt a swift kick from the baby. "I can't wait. You know... I think it's a girl, too."

"Oh, I can't seem to deliver boys?", Edward sassed. "Well, maybe you should drive into Jacob much slower and softer and then you might get a boy.", Emmett teased. Edward narrowed his eyes and looked to Seth. Seth smirked.

"Hey, Emmett!"

"Yeah? Ah! Son of a bitch! Seth, give me back my sight, man!" "Apologize to Edward and I just might."

Emmett huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry, Edward." Seth chuckled and gave Emmett his sight back. When he could see again, the buff vamp stood and grumbled, making his way from the two. "Seriously, I think I've become a permanent victim of Seth's mental projection." "Maybe, love. Maybe.", Rosalie giggled.

Alice stood from her seat and clapped her hands. "Hey, how about we go into the clearing and play a bit of baseball? We haven't played in a long time.", the pixie suggested. Carlisle hummed in thought before nodding. "I guess we could. Eleazar, would you mind?"

The dark haired vampire shook his head. "Not at all. I love a challenge anytime."

* * *

><p>The two covens found themself in the clearing, arriving in the various cars the Cullens owned. Jasper and Edward got out the equipment, each of the players in clothes to play in. Seth, Leah, and Joel decided to play, Jacob wanting out because of the baby. To keep him occupied, Rosalie sat out to sit with him. Edward wanted to, but Jacob insisted he'd play. He didn't want Edward to be left out of anything fun because of him.<p>

"Okay, you all know the rules?", Alice asked kicking a bit of dirt off one of the bases.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's a bit cloudy today. If your skin started that sparkle effect again, I might get distracted.", Leah teased. Tanya rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't want you off your A game, huh, wolfie?"

Leah playfully snarled. "Yeah. We wouldn't. Let's pick teams."

"There's an equal amount of us. Seven for each team. Carlisle and Eleazar can be team captains.", Jasper said. Carlisle nodded. "In this case, I choose," He looked around before he decided. "Esme."

"Figures.", Tanya laughed as Esme went to stand by her husband. "Eleazar?"

"Carmen." Said vampiress went over to her mate and smiled. Carlisle chose again. Then it progessed.

"Jasper."

"Alice."

"Tanya."

"Garrett."

"Edward."

"Kate."

"Joel."

"Seth."

"Emmett."

"Leah."

The teams were now split. Carlisle's team consisted of him, Esme, Jasper, Tanya, Edward, Joel, and Emmett. Eleazar's was him, Carmen, Alice, Garrett, Kate, Seth, and Leah.

Carlisle's team was the first to take the base, Eleazar's being out on the field.

Jacob and Rosalie watched from Emmett's Jeep.

"Who do you think gonna win?", the pregnant wolf asked. Rosalie shrugged. "Well, Dad's team has Edward and Joel, who can read minds. But then Eleazar has Seth who can manipulate the whole game and Alice who can predict the future. It's hard to tell."

The two laid audience as the two teams compete to win. No sooner they were both tied within an hour of the game. The sun was somewhat out. Each vampire's skin was glowing just a bit. Joel's skin was a bit brighter, his russet tone looking warm.

It was Seth's turn to take the plate. He had the bat gripped tightly in his hands. Joel, being the pitcher, smirked. "This should be an easy out, big bro.", he taunted. Seth scoffed. "That's what you think, little bro. Pitch your hardest." "Alright."

The younger reeled his arm back and threw the ball the hardest he could. To his surprise, Seth actually struck the ball, making fly quickly into the forest. Edward, being an outfielder, rushed out as Seth took a risk to the bases. By the time the vampire came back, Seth was almost at the third base. "Jaz!" Edward threw the ball at his brother, who caught it just Seth slid onto the base safe. "Damn it." "Ha!"

Seth stood and dusted the dirt off his shorts and straighten the cap on his head. He watched as Kate stepped onto the plate and waited for Joel to pitch. "Don't go easy on me, little one.", she grinned. Joel chuckled. "I won't."

He threw the ball, Kate hitting it, too. Kate took off, Seth reaching the home plate. As she reached the second base, Tanya was coming back quickly. Before she could reach the inner field, something collided with her.

The Rosalie flashed from Jacob's side and attacked the figure on Tanya. She threw them away and saw it was some vampire. It was a young brunet man with red eyes and looked so uncontrolled. His teeth bared and covered with saliva. "A newborn. I don't know who the hell created you, but you should get the hell away from my family before I kill you!"

The newborn ignored and pounced to attack. Rosalie flipped onto her hands and landed back on her feet. She grabbed the other vampire by the head and ripped it off. Emmett came to her side and looked over it. "Quick kill, babe. Are you alright?"

The smaller nodded before throwing the head down onto the beheaded body. "Yeah. Tanya, are you okay?" Tanya stood and nodded.

"I'm fine. Where did the hell did that came from?"

"AH!" They turned to see Jacob jumping out the way from another newborn, this time a redheaded woman. She snarled at him and went to attack him, not seeing Joel behind her. "No you don't!" The hybrid grabbed her arms from behind and ripped them off. She screamed from the pain before Joel beheaded her, too.

He looked from the torn vampire to his older. Jacob was on his knees panting from the shock while holding his stomach in panic. Edward was quick by his side, placing his wolf in his arms. "Jacob, mate, you alright? Did she hurt you?" Jacob shook his head. "No. I'm okay. Just shocked. She could have killed me or the baby, Edward." Edward held Jacob's head in his chest and soothed his hair down while rubbing his back. "And she didn't. There would have been hell to pay."

"Where are these newborns coming from?", Kate sighed. "There was only two, and I hope that's it."

"Too bad there isn't.", Alice muttered.

The group turned to see six more newborns coming into the clearing. Immediately, Leah phased.

**"Time to kill some leeches."**, Joel and Edward heard her say. Kate and Emmett took each of her side, Jasper and Esme joining them.

"We'll take care of them. Make sure no other newborns are coming.", Esme ordered. Carlisle looked back at Edward, who nodded.

"Alice, Carmen. Take the right. Seth, Rosalie, Tanya. The left." The doctor and Eleazar got in front of the kneeling couple and Joel. The six newborns charged forward, the others coming at them in full speed.

Leah managed to kill two of them, biting both in half. Kate shocked one to death and torn them to pieces. Emmett beheaded one. Jasper and Esme worked in sync to kill the last two.

"Is there anymore coming?", Eleazar asked.

Joel used his detection gift and saw three figures heading their direction. "Just about three more. I doubt they're newborns. They seem more... controlled."

Seth snapped his head forward just as he heard someone or something rushing into the clearing. He saw Alice leap and grab the figure, forcing them onto their back.

She suddenly gasped. "Heidi?" Heidi snarled and threw Alice off her. Jasper ran forward and caught his mate before she could even touch the ground.

Heidi got onto her feet and smirked. "Well, it seems you're stronger than what we expected."

"Did Aro send you?", Edward asked, helping his mate back on his feet. Heidi let out a small laugh from her throat. "He did, I won't lie, mind reader."

"Listen, chick. I know there's more of you. I an see you coming. Now who else is here?", Joel asked, none too gently. Heidi looked at him and gasped. "So you're the hybrid Aro is so interested in. My, what a cute face."

"Don't stall, bitch! Tell us who else came!"

Leah barked in agreement with the hybrid before growling deeply. Heidi clicked her tongue. "How about you turn and see?" Seth felt two arms wrap around his waist. He quickly responded, pushing the larger away. He turned and instantly got angry. "Alec... I should've known it was you." Alec smiled, stepping forward to Seth.

"Of course, my beauty. Still debating?"

"Debate? Bastard, I'd made the decision to stay here before you could even ask! So get the fuck out of here!"

Alec shook his head. "Seth, I can't leave without you. I'll start a war for you."

Seth paled. Alec was truly bonded to him, wasn't he? The vampire was willing to kill millions just for him. He sighed and felt his wolf coming up. "Well... a war it shall be." Seth phased, his teeth quickly baring at the male twin. **"But only between us." **Alec stepped back, but not afraid of the grey wolf. He was amazed again with the form.

_'So beautiful...'_

Seth lunged to bite Alec, the vampire dodged him and grabbed his tuft of fur. "I don't want to hurt you, my mate. Don't force me to." Seth turned to growl at Alec, but he stopped when Alec placed his hands on his muzzle. He stood still, not sure what to do next. He wondered... why wasn't he moving so suddenly?

_'What... why... how come I'm not attacking him?'_

Seth felt cold fingers through his grey coat, his wolf brown eyes looking deep into Alec's red orbs. "Seth... you truly don't want to attack me. You love me... don't you?"

The Clearwater boy felt a force pulling him in. He found himself enchanted by the other's eyes. They were so beautiful, despite being the color of the very thing that fueled the vampire. Seth became endured with him. _'He's so... NO!'_

Seth stopped himself and pushed Alec off. **"No! I won't imprint on you!"**

Joel looked up at the sudden thought and saw Alec standing in front of Seth. His eyes faded into a sunlit red. "Alec... stay away from my brother!"

He rushed forward to attack, but stopped before the third vampire came and grabbed him. He narrowed his eyes at the one before him and snarled. "Renesmee..."

The half human stood perfectly still, careful not to make a move. "Joel, don't interfere with Alec and his mate.", she said. Joel huffed. "Alec may be bonded to Seth, but he's not mated to him and won't be. Now back off!" "I can't." Renesmee swung her arm to hit Joel, who ducked quickly. He grabbed her arm and forced her down into the dirt. Renesmee grunted from the sudden pain and looked up at Joel. "You don't understand! Seth needs to be with Alec! He has to be with us!"

"No! You don't understand! Seth doesn't want to be with him!"

Renesmee exhaled before she switched their positions. Joel was under her, his arm locked behind him as he laid on his stomach. "Let me the fuck go, you bitch!"

Renesmee shook her head. "I can't do that... you know, we're not so different."

Joel's eyes widened at the words. With the strength he quickly mustered, he pushed Renesmee off and stood back onto his feet. "Not so different? How do you suppose?"

Renesmee stood up straight and placed a hand on her chest, where her heart is. "We have heartbeats. We're the only hybrids within our families. We need both human food and blood to survive. We have gifts."

"So? We may have some things in common, but that doesn't mean we're the same. I'm not some traitor for one thing! And soon, I won't be the only hybrid within my family."

Renesmee chuckled. "You're right. Soon, Seth will be bitten..."

"Don't talk about my brother! He won't be a hybrid! I'm not even speaking about him! I'm talking about the baby Jacob is having! He told you this last time!"

Renesmee frowned at the memory. She was saddened that Jacob no longer saw her as a friend or 'was going to be because the imprint said' mate. "Yes... he's having my father's child."

"I wouldn't consider Edward your father anymore. You broke that relationship when you decided the Volturi was a much better family. Renesmee, what made you want to leave the Cullens in the first place?"

The female hybrid just sighed. Bella's name filled her head. The memories of being within her as well as the memories of being with her in earlier months.

"I guess I loved my mother more. I couldn't be apart from her. I spent the beginning of my life within her. I killed her. I would betrayed her if I stayed."

Joel's eyes darkened. He gave a dry chuckle. "Huh... I guess we're not so different... I would give up anything to have my mother back."

"Would you leave the Cullens for her?"

Joel stiffened at the question. Would he leave them if he could have his mother back? He couldn't answer that. He loved his mother deeply, just as much as he loved his sister and father. But he also came to love the Cullens and the Quileutes. He lost one family and gained another.

_"Right you did. Be happy..."_

The hybrid exhaled before he flashed his red orbs at the other. "Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter right now."

Renesmee scoffed. "And what does?" She didn't caught Joel quick enough as he moved behind her and grabbed her neck. "You and those other two fuckers leaving this land." The female gasped as she was tossed halfway across the field. She tumbled onto her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Joel standing a few feet in front of Jacob and Edward. The wolf was looking right back at her, something unreadable in his chocolate eyes. Her gaze switched to Alec and Heidi approaching her. Alec held out his hand to her.

The younger grabbed it and got back on her feet. "Thank you. We should leave.", she said softly. Heidi huffed, crossing her arms. "Might as well. These vegetarian vampies are no fun!" The succubus quickly went back into the forest, Renesmee following her. Alec stood still for just a few seconds, looking back over his shoulder at the wolf he loved. Even in wolf form, he knew what Seth was thinking and possibly saying to him. He regret leaving him, wanting the younger to come with him now, not soon. _'I'll be back for you, mi amore.'_

* * *

><p>By late afternoon, the two parties made it back to the house, Carlisle and Eleazar deciding they should discuss the incident that happened. Alice ran in to get Leah and Seth clothes, Edward helping Jacob onto a couch to relax.<p>

Seth was the first to start the convo when he came into the den, now dressed. "I swear the next time I see any Volturi member, I'm not going to hestiate to fucking kill them!"

"Seth, language, young man.", Esme scowled softly. Seth calmed down a little, taking a seat next to Jacob. "Sorry. It's just... how are the Volturi so stubborn? Can't they take a hint?"

Eleazar gave a soft deep chuckle. "No. I've been a Guard long enough to know this. Aro is a man of power and he aims to keep it. He wants the Volturi to stay the dominant coven."

Carlisle nodded. "Aro's an old friend of mine. If I know one thing is he looks for those with powers that are useful to him. Mind reading, blocking, anything that is considered a gift to use against enemies. That's why he's not in pursue for Jasper. Vampires such as Benjamin and Kate is what he's looking for." Jasper shrugged at the mention of his name. "I'm glad he's not offering me a place in the Volturi, but at the same time, I'm quite furious that he wants Alice."

"I just thought about this, but has Aro actually thought about Jasper's gift can be used against others?"

Eyes turned to Jacob. The Alpha blushed under the stares and moved a little against the pillows. "I'm just saying."

"Saying what?", Carmen asked. She, or no one else, noticed Eleazar giving Jacob a questioning and applauded gaze. Jacob shrugged, placing a hand on his mid-section. "Well, when you think about it, actions are fueled by emotions. Jasper can not only feel emotions of others, but he influence new ones. He could make anyone content into joining the Volturi at Aro's demand. I don't think Aro is as smart as he thinks he is."

Edward glanced at his mate with surprise in his eyes. "Wow. I didn't know you were an analyzer." Jacob chuckled and pinched the older's cheek. "Again, there's just a lot you don't know about me."

The vampire smirked. He shorten the distance between him and his mate. Their lips were close to touching. "Well, I have the time in the world."

"Yeah you do. You should have guessed, old man."

"Snap.", Emmett sassed. Edward rolled his eyes and gripped Jacob's hand. "Shut up, Emmett. Jake, love, you're mated to this old man."

Jacob shrugged, getting up from the couch. "Of course." The group watched as Jacob stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn. "Carlisle, can you...?"

The doctor nodded. "I was going to do that today. Come on." Edward stood and went by Jacob's side, the couple following the Cullen head out the room and to the clinic.

Jacob was anxious. He watched with careful eyes as Carlisle moved the wand on his stomach. Edward sat by his side, holding his hand and looking at the screen.

After many moments of silence, Carlsile spoke. "Well, it seems we have ourselves a healthy baby girl."

Jacob's lips slowly twitched into a smile. "Ed? We're having a girl." Edward looked at his mate, happiness filling his golden-hazel eyes. "A girl." The wolf's smile turned into a sly smirk. "I told you!" Edward chuckled. He kissed the other's cheek lightly. "Mother's instincts." The vampire yelped as a hot hand smacked against his cold skin upon his arm. "OW!" "Shut up."

"So... what the sex of the baby?"

The couple turned to see Alice, Esme, Leah, Seth, Joel, and Rosalie enter the room. Jacob sat up after Carlisle cleaned his mid-section, fixing his clothes. "We're having a baby girl."

Alice gasped and quickly rushed over, pulling Jacob into a hug. "Oh my gosh! Congrats, Jake! A girl! Yes!"

Edward groaned as he read his sister's mind. She finally saw an opportunity to dress a baby girl as a little model. She couldn't before with Renesmee because Bella was so overprotective, more so than Jacob with the false imprint.

"What's with the excitement, pixie?", Leah teased. Alice smiled even more. "I really want to dress the baby in the cutest of clothes! I can do that with a boy, but it's just more with a girl!"

Jacob giggled. "Alice, don't go overboard with my baby, now."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"I bet the baby with be beautiful and strong.", Esme cooed. "She might have Jacob's beauty and Edward's strength. Or maybe the other way around."

"Hmm... what if she has a gift?", Joel asked. "She'll probably just as strong as me."

"What are you naming her?", Seth asked, walking over to Jacob to touch the baby. Jacob looked at his mate and smiled. "I have a name." Edward read his mind before chuckling. "That's a beautiful name, love. What made you think of it?" Jacob shrugged. "It just came to me." "What? What's the name?", Rose asked. Jacob placed his hand next to Seth's, feeling the baby girl in him move. "Celeste. Celeste Sarah Elizabeth Cullen."

"That is a beautiful name!", Esme smiled. Jacob blushed. "Thank you."

Edward grabbed his hand, pulling Jacob softly closer to him. "I want to talk to you. In our room." Carlisle and Joel rolled their eyes as the girls 'ooh-ed' as the couple left to their room. Once they were there, Edward told his mate to sit on the bed. Jacob did so, a bit confused when Edward got on his knees between his legs. A dirty thought came to his mind. "Jacob, I'm not doing that... maybe. I have something to ask you."

Jacob blushed a bit from the embarrassment. "Oh. What is it?"

Edward nodded. He stood and walked over to the bookshelf. Jacob watched as he pushed a book aside and grabbed a small red box. The vampire walked back over to him, exhaling softly before he got back on his knees. Jacob somehow felt the anxiety radiating off his mate. _'Eddie, why are you so nervous?'_

Edward chuckled. "You'll see. Remember how the Volturi came to see about Joel?" Jacob nodded. "I remember. I never thought I see the day Seth go badass." "I've seen it coming. If he managed to take down a deranged newborn by himself, he could take down any vampire. But as I was saying, Isabella insulted you, saying you couldn't give me a child, when you actually are." "Yeah. The bitch almost got her ass handed to her. Why are you asking me about this?"

"Because I told her I was going to marry you before our child is due."

Chocolate eyes widened. "Oh. I don't think I caught that."

"I don't blame you." Jacob bit his lip for a moment. "So... why are you...?"

Jacob stopped his words when the small box opened in front of his eyes. Inside was a silver band, hooked onto a matching silver thin chain. Jacob noticed the band had small encrusted white diamonds. It was beautiful and pure. "Edward... wha..."

"Jacob, I'm asking you this. My love, my mate, the mother of our child. I want to spend the end of time with you. I want to share my future with you. Jacob Black, will you marry me?"

Tears slid down red russet cheeks. In a hushed voice, the other answered, "Yes. Yes I will, Edward Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Paul: What are you 'yay-ing' for?**

***frowns* Well, if you must know, Mr. Fussy-Fuss, I'm cheering for... you'll find out next chapter!**

**Paul: What does that mean?**

**It means you're going to have to be patient, dumbass!**

**Paul: Hey!**

**Quil: *sees Kiya and Paul arguing back and forth like crazy people* Um... I guess, review?**


	16. Little Wolf

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Joel, passed mentioned OCs like Joel's family and Xavios, the babies that are soon to come, and other random 'popping out the blue' characters that aren't original characters of the Twilight series.**

**Jacob: I wish I could understand you. *ignores glare from Kiya* The pairings are...**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth (Not sure if this will stay one-sided...), ex-EdwardxBella, SamxEmily, GarrettxKate, and EleazarxCarmen**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, plot change from Breaking Dawn Part 2, drama, graphics, blood, and bashing!**

**"Word Coding"**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_Italicized - _**Flashbacks**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

**I want to thank those that have been following my story and favoriting it! Total appreciation to ya!**

**Also, I have a new community up. It's called 'It's All About Seth'! **

**Seth: Yes, it's a Twilight community about me.**

**Shut up!**

**Seth: Just sayi-**

**I SAID SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 - Little Wolf<span>

It wasn't all a surprise to Jacob nor to Edward when Alice announced her wedding plans for them. But it did come to a surprise when she said she had most of it already planned out before Jacob even got pregnant. The pixie claimed to seeing this coming, no pun intended.

"Besides, Edward planned to marry you before the baby was born, right?", she had said to Jacob one afternoon. The wolf was left stunned at the reminder. No doubt the baby will be born for at least another month, which scared him. But also excited him even more. He got to meet his baby girl. Their baby girl.

Edward, as well those around him was feeling just as anxious to see her. Jasper couldn't handle that much swirling emotions. Neither could Seth when the wolves came around.

* * *

><p>"Why am I not wearing a suit?"<p>

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because, Jake, you're the bottom of the relationship. Besides, I'm not making you wear a dress. Something more elegant though." Jacob huffed as he glared at the photos of picked clothes Alice had for him. Beside him, on his right, was Edward, who couldn't bear the thought of being away from his mate now that they were going to marry and had a baby on the way. On his left, was Embry and Jared, the submissive sitting on his dominant's lap.

It was a week ago when they discovered Embry was officially carrying Jared's child. Sam commented that with three pregnant wolves around, he was going to go nuts. He warned Collin, Joel, and Seth to stay pure as long as possible. The trio blushed, especially Collin who recently discovered his submissive nature. Truth be told, it scared him to death, but Seth managed to calm him down after a long period of talking.

"Hey! I could top Edward if I wanted, you know!", Jacob protested, ignoring the chuckle from his mate. Alice rolled her eyes. "Nah. Your submissive nature wouldn't allow it. Your alpha nature is giving you that confidence. Besides, you're too cute to be a dominant anyways."

"Hey!"

"Just saying, little brother."

Jacob pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine. I'll wear the stinkin' clothes! Anyways, when are we getting married?"

"At least two weeks from now. Edward seems anxious to marry before the baby is due.", the pixie answered, her golden eyes reaching to the telepath. Edward just exhaled. "I don't want our baby to be born a bastard. If my previous daughter wasn't, why should this one be?" Embry cooed just as Jacob kissed Edward's cheek, hugging him tightly. "Oh Eddie! You're so sweet!"

If the brunet could blushed, he would have been red by now. He can't help it if he's 'old school'.

"Whatever."

Joel then walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the scene of a cooing Embry and a 'too much cuddling' Jacob. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope.", Jared answered. The hybrid shrugged and took a seat by Jacob's feet, his attention turning to the photos on the table. "Wow. If I was getting married, I would totally wear that." Jacob's mood changed from happiness to shock when he heard that. "What?"

Joel nodded. "I would. It's a bit effeminate, but not too effeminate. It's elegant and looks comfortable. Aw! Now I wish I was the one getting married!", Joel joked. The others chuckled. "Well, I believe you have something picked out for you already by Alice. She designed the theme of the wedding.", Jared said. Alice smiled proudly as the hybrid looked at her. "Wow. I'm impressed. I should have figured when you have your shopping rages.", he teased, flipping through the wedding planner.

"As if you don't enjoy them!", Emmett protested as he entered the room. "You willingly go shopping with her." Joel shrugged before smirking. "You're right. I do enjoy shopping with her. She has some very funny moments when it comes to clothes. She almost killed a girl over a shirt."

"Hey, that shirt was to kill over for. You happen to own it."

Joel bit his lip as his eyes averted downward to the table. He was thinking over something. His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh yeah! I do.", he deadpanned.

Alice crossed her arms in triumph. "Yup."

Jacob gave a small moan as he cuddled more into his mate's arms. "She's moving again."

Joel turned and placed his hand on the bump of the baby. Jacob was now around the time of five months. The hybrid felt small movement beneath his fingertips. Edward chuckled. "She can feel your warmth. She's glad." Joel smiled as his golden eyes stayed glued on the baby's home within Jacob. Over time, the unborn girl had bonded with the older hybrid with just merely touches and words from him. Like Jacob and Edward, she loved to hear his voice. She loved to feel his warmth. She loved her big brother, as Jacob stated. It puzzled Joel that an unborn could take a liking to someone so quickly in such an unusual way, but then again... nothing around here is normal. He lived with a bunch of vampires and associated with shifters that turned into wolves. He was a hybrid of both parties. His life was not considered 'normal' the moment he found out about his shifter heritage from his deceased parents.

"I bet. I'm sorry for bringing her up, but how come Jacob isn't dying from carrying Celeste like Isabella was with Renesmee? I mean, you said that's how she became a vampire, right? Would Jake die in childbirth, too?" From Joel's tone, Edward could tell he worried greatly for the wolf he looked up to. He wouldn't blame him. He, too, was scared for his mate.

"No, Joel. Isabella was just a mere human girl. Her body couldn't hold the strain that Renesmee had on her.", Carlisle said as he and Esme entered the room. "Also, Renesmee was feeding from her as well as breaking and tearing her in the inside. Jacob, on the other hand, is much stronger. Not only that, it seems the baby is more shifter than vampire, so she relies on food more than blood."

"That's why most of your food has been disappearing, Jo-Jo.", Jacob smirked. Joel was silent for a moment before he dashed out the room. Seconds later there was an audible clang sound and a scream. "WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!"

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>He had no clue why he was wondering around this late at night, but he needed to clear his head. He couldn't shake the sudden dream he had. It was again with Seth and that vampire again. The two looked happy together. Something Collin didn't understand when Seth hated the other. The young wolf was so... baffled at the dreams his mind began to fill with. Collin had no idea when all this started, but he knew it wasn't something he should consider normal to his shifter heritage. Something wasn't right about this and he knew it.<p>

He exhaled, stopping. "I really need to get my head together."

He ran fingers through his dark shaggy hair, reminding himself to cut it. He turned on his heel and started his way out the woods back to his home.

Unbeknowst to him, someone was watching him. They could hear his bare feet hitting the moist forest dirt, his little breaths. The figure's lips twitched at the sweet smell of the young wolf's scent. He could hear his heart thump wildly against his chest. Even with it being extremely dark, he could see the light russet skin of the other, his dark hair. To him, the other was something to have.

He quietly followed Collin throughout the forest. The man remembered the brief memory of how he got here in the first place.

_He watched as the dark haired vampire before him pace slowly in front of him._

_"I think they may need a little persuasion.", he smirked, stopping in his tracks. The blonde beside rolled his eyes. "Aro, why go through all this trouble to get a hybrid and a wolf into our coven?", he asked. Aro just chuckled. "Caius, friend. Haven't you seen it? They were meant to be in our coven. The wolf is bonded to one of our own. And the hybrid will be a great addition with his marvelous gifts. Zafrina, Kate, Edward, Alice, and Benjamin are proved to be quite stubborn to join us. They have years of being vampires and bonded with their families. But Joel and Seth, they are young. They are naïve. With their gifts, it may be a challenge to manipulate them, but with careful actions we can easily cross them over."_

_Aro turned to the five vampires in front of him. "Alec, Bella, Renesmee, Heidi, and Felix. I want you to serve as a 'distraction' to the wolves and Cullens. And once the opportunity hits, Alec, you know what to do."_

Felix kept a close eye one the young wolf. He watched as Collin stopped and looked over his shoulder. He looked around, a confused look upon his baby face. "Hey! Is someone out there?" The wolf had caught a smell not known to him. It alerted the wolf in him and at any point, he was ready to phase if needed.

He heard twigs breaking beneath feet and a soft rush of clothing. He turned his whole body as he spotted the Volturi guard emerged from the trees. He took a step back, keeping calm. "Who are you?"

Felix noticed Collin was much smaller than him, smaller than any of boys he seen. He had a round face, cute and filled with youth. His hair was dark and curled just above his ears.

He smiled just a bit, keeping a low profile. "I am Felix, young one. I am one with the Volturi. I reckon you heard of us?"

Collin nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the other.

"I have."

The Littlesea boy stiffen, keeping himself on alert of the other. _'A Volturi guard, huh? Whatever I do, I must remain on my feet. He might kill me.'_

Felix noticed the state of urgency the young teen seem to be in. His eyes were trained on his being, his limbs stiff, but bent as if he was ready to defend himself. Felix couldn't have the boy like that. He needed him off his guard. "I'm not here to hurt you, young one. I'm only here for business." "What if the business was here to hurt me?", Collin hissed. Felix hid the smirk he had. "It's not. May I ask what your name is?"

Collin eyed the other up and down before answering in a low voice. "Collin."

Felix nodded. Collin gasped when he heard a harsh wind and felt something cold near him. He saw that Felix was now directly in front of him, on one knee as he held the wolf's much smaller hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Collin."

* * *

><p>Jacob opened his eyes, sensing something was wrong. It was well past midnight, but something told him around this time something wasn't right. Alpha senses maybe? Who knows?<p>

Edward looked up from the book he was reading, hearing Jacob's thought of urgency. "Is something wrong, love?", he asked his fianceé. Jacob sat up, slow and careful for the baby. "I don't know. I think something is wrong. I feel as if one of our own is in trouble." The chestnut haired vampire closed his book, placing it on the bedside vanity table. "Our own?" Jacob nodded. "Like one of the pups in the tribe. Edward, we've got to go to Sam. I think we should."

The older nodded, getting up from the bed to tell Carlisle.

Said doctor nodded to his son's words and immediately called Sam. It was then Alice came to her family, anxiety in her blacken eyes. "Someone was taken. I don't know who though because my vision was blurry. It may be one of the shifters.", she said. Esme watched as her husband hung up the phone, a frown upon his handsome face. "It's true. Collin's missing."

* * *

><p>Five wolves rushed throughout the wolves. One of the wolves had a teen boy on her back. Joel was also with them, being just as quick on his feet. He stopped. "Hey. You smell that?"<p>

Seth jumped off Leah's back and stood next to Joel, trying to catch the scent within the air. When he did, he gasped in shock. "Yeah. Collin has been here. And with a vampire.", he whispered. Sam growled.

**"Leech better not have hurt him!"**

**"Sam, calm down. We'll find him."**, Jared assured. He heard a soft whimper beside him and immediately knew it was Brady. The younger wolf was worried and angry. Collin was his best friend and now that he was missing, Brady's mind went into a spiral of negativity. It didn't help the fact that he imprinted on him, too.

**"And as soon as we do, whoever took him has hell to pay! No bloodsucking bastard touches any of my pups! Nobody!"**

Joel winced at the loudness of Sam's tone. The anger was radiating off him, hitting Seth hard. It almost made him collapse. "Sam, please, calm down! Your fury is knocking me off my feet!", he hollered, Joel being his support. Sam huffed and turned his gaze from Seth.

**"Sorry, Seth. I just get that overprotective nature at times. Especially when it comes to my pups and imprint. As Alpha, it's my duty to protect my pack. I feel as if I failed if one of you is hurt."**

**"But you haven't failed us, Sam. Now, let's go find Collin. The pup is probably scared or possibly fighting off his captor and escaping. Knowing Collin, being Jake's little cousin, he's probably doing the latter."**, Leah barked.

**"Probably. Sam, how about we split into small groups?"**, Paul asked. Sam barked in agreement. **"Good. Jared, you come with me. Leah, you and Brady. Paul, go with Seth and Joel. Everyone cool?"**

**"Yeah. Let's go."**, Brady growled. The wolves split into the assigned three groups and took off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rez, Edward and Jasper stayed to calm the rest down. Jacob was in hysterics. Collin was his little cousin that he cared for. It killed him to think the young wolf may be hurt.<p>

"I swear, whoever is responsible for my cousin's disappearance is getting their ass handed to them!"

"Love, you've got to calm down. Collin is going to be okay. Our families and the Denali are lookng for him. Besides, you putting stress on the baby.", Edward muttered softly, rubbing Jacob's back. The younger teen exhaled. "Okay. I'll try to be calm for Celeste."

Jasper was busying sending calm waves to the others. Quil and Embry was stressed to the point they wanted to pull their hair out their scalps. Quil was heavily pregnant so already his emotions were running wild. Embry was the more saner of the carrying trio, but he, too, was scared.

"I really wish I had Jared here with me right now.", he mumbled. He sat down on the porch steps and curled his knees to his face. "I could use my mate's comfort right now."

"Same here. I think our babies know that their daddy is missing.", Quil added, rubbing his stomach. He felt a soft movement within his womb. "They have moved from time to time since Paul left."

"Same thing with Celeste. She misses her big brother.", Edward said, placing a cold hand on his mate's stomach. Jacob nodded. "I hope they all come back safe."

* * *

><p>Tanya grumbled as she jumped down from the tree. She was getting sick of this game. "I swear, the Volturi is just messing with us around this point. It's like they knew what they were doing when they kidnap the little wolf.", she growled. Esme nodded. "I have to agree with you there. But even so, we still have to save Collin. Jacob is going to go nuts."<p>

"I'm glad."

The duo turned to see Bella jumped down from one of the trees. She had a smirk upon her face. "Isabella! You traitor!", Tanya hissed. Bella shrugged. "Whatever, Tanya. Esme, how's Jake doing by the way?", she teased. "It's none of your concern. What are you doing here?"

Bella didn't answer right away. She just stepped forward.

Esme and Tanya stepped back. It was as if she was testing them. "Esme, you know you always seen me as a daughter. You knew I was perfect for your son. Why did you let that mutt take him from me?", she asked none too gently. Esme shook her head.

"I did. I did see you as a daughter, but that changed the moment you broke my son's heart. He loved you. He loved you and Renesmee. But you broke him. You betrayed him. You both did. Jacob cured his pain. He let Edward in and sheltered him from the sorrow you left them both with. In truth, I think Jacob's a much better mate for Edward than you could be, Swan. You stay away from them and the rest of my family!"

Bella stepped back as Esme's tone grew into complete anger. The woman was always calm and sweet, but this time... she was a totally different person. She was compassionate with happiness, but with rage. Her eyes were filled with the revenge for her son and Jacob. She wanted Bella to pay, probably more than anyone else did.

The brunette hissed under her breath. "Esme, you possibly can't feel this way."

"Shut up, Isabella! You betrayed us! You and your fucking spawn! We served as witnesses to protect you! We could have died! But in the end, you were just selfish! I get where Esme is coming from. I do. Maybe from the beginning Jacob was meant to be Edward's mate. Not you. After all, he imprinted on him."

Bella roared from Tanya's words and charged forward. Once her feet moved, a figure flashed in front of her, knocking her down quickly. The Swan girl looked up and saw Rosalie snarling at her. "Don't touch my mother nor Tanya, you bitch!"

Bella got back on her feet and ran forward to Rosalie. Rosalie caught her by her shoulders, pushing her back. She threw the brunette to a tree. Bella turned in time to grab hold of it. She looked down and saw the three older vampires glaring at her. "Isabella, I suggest you leave these lands, or Aro may find your broken body within a pit of fire.", Tanya hissed. Bella snarled at her before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Seth looked around the snowy area, finding it vaguely familiar. He caught many scents, from the snow itself to scents he knew. One was Collin's. "Joel, they've been here.", he said. Joel nodded. "They have. I sense someone's close by and from my mind can pick up, they're near those trees up there. I think I should go. Paul, stay here with Seth."<p>

Joel went to take off until Seth grabbed him. He looked back to see worry in the other's eyes. "Seth?" "No. Joel, you shouldn't go alone. No matter how strong you are. You're my little brother and I'd be damned if you go alone and then get hurt by some ruthless son of a bitch. Paul and I are going with you."

The hybrid knew better than to argue with the slightly older. He nodded as Seth's grip loosen. "Alright. But, if anything happens and I say run, you run."

Seth chuckled. "I thought I should be saying that to you, little brother."

Joel shrugged. "Maybe. Come on."

Paul followed the duo up the snowy hill. The dark silver wolf gave a soft whimper to catch their attention. **"Hey, I know it may seem as a random ass question or whatever, but why aren't you using your wolf forms? Especially you Seth. I thought you liked being a shifter."**

Seth hummed. "Well, my gift is less powerful in my wolf form and it can come in handy in a time like this. And trust me, I do like being a shifter. I love it."

"As for me, I fight more effectively in my human form than my wolf form. Especially being a hybrid, my vampire side can be a real bitch at times when it comes to going wolf."

Paul looked as if he nodded. **"I see. Hey look!"**

The two younger teens looked to where Paul was barking at. In the snow, there was something laying there covered in a black cloth. Paul stepped closer and took a sniff. **"It's Collin!"**

The trio quickly went by Collin's side. Collin didn't look to be hurt, but tired. He moaned when he felt Joel's hand on his bare shoulder. "Collin? Collin, are you okay?"

Collin opened his eyes. He gasped in relief to see the three. "Joel!" Joel's arms were quickly filled with a slightly sobbing teen. He rubbed his back to comfort him. "It's okay. Tell me what happened. Paul, tell the others we found Collin."

The young pushed himself off Joel and began to explain, "Well, I was taking a walk. I kept having these dreams and I couldn't sleep. I guess I went to far into the woods when I decided to turn back. I figured someone was watching me so I called out to see who if so. Some man came out from behind the trees. I asked him who he was and he told me he was with the Volturi and his name was Felix. Then he asked me for my name and I told him. Next thing I knew, he was very close to me, holding my hand and telling me it was a pleasure to meet me."

Seth noticed that Collin had a cloak around him. It looked like the cloaks the Volturi wore and smelled like them, too.

"And then what happened? How did you get the cloak?"

Collin blushed. Paul helped him up on his feet. "I... I didn't know what he was going to do. He kissed the back of my hand and told me how sweet I smelled to him. He tried to bite me, but that's when I phased and ran off. I ran in the direction of my house, but I thought he might try to hurt my family and anyone else. So I ran in another direction, hoping he wasn't following me. I was proved wrong when he actually found me near the border line. I was in shock and wasn't watching where I was going. I hurt my ankle, which is healed now. I phased back into my human form as my ankle began to heal. The vampire took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. He kneeled next to me and asked me if I was okay. I didn't answer him and tried to scoot away from him. I don't think he wanted me to get away when he grabbed my wrist. But he didn't grab it hard enough to hurt me. He had this pained look on his face and asked me why did I run from him. I told him that he was going to bite me. I was surprised when he chuckled and told me he wasn't going to bite me, but give me a kiss on my cheek."

"Awkward. Why would he do that?", Seth asked, puzzled. Collin shrugged. "I don't know. I would have asked him that, but I soon found myself being hit on the head and knocked out. I didn't wake up until you guys shown up just now."

Joel looked around. "Well, at least you're okay. Paul, do they know?"

**"Yeah, Sam said he's on his way with the others. He sent Jared to find the Cullens and other vamps to tell them that Collin has been found and head back to the Rez."**

Joel nodded. "Alright. Let's go meet up with Sam and have Carlisle check you out, Collin."

**"And to get that cloak off ya. You do not smell pleasant to me."**

The other three chuckled and started heading down the snowy path. Seth was lingering behind a bit. He stopped when his eyes caught someting glittering in the snow. He bent down and picked it up. It was a ruby encrusted ring. He quickly thought back to the Volturi necklace he gotten as a gift. "Who would...?"

"Seth."

He stood at the deep voice. He turned and saw Alec standing there, a smile upon his pale pink lips. "Alec?", the wolf questioned, stepping back.

Alec smiled. "Mi lupo, I see you say my name for once without disgust. I'm pleased."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit! Alec found Seth once again! I wonder what's going to happen...<strong>

**Joel: Isn't that what we're supposed to do? You already know what's going to happen. You're the author.**

**Yes, I'm your creator. I will erase you from existance if you question me again.**

**Jacob: Why are you so mean?**

**Don't question me!**

**Edward: -_-' Review...**


	17. A Snowy Betrayal

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Just own Joel, passed mentioned OCs like Joel's family and Xavios, the babies, and other random 'popping out the blue' characters that aren't original characters of the Twilight series.**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth, SamxEmily, GarrettxKate, and EleazarxCarmen**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, plot change from Breaking Dawn Part 2, drama, graphics, blood, and bashing!**

**"Word Coding"**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_Italicized - _**Flashbacks**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 - A Snowy Betrayal<span>

Seth felt his heart stop. His eyes never left the one standing in front of him. Alec's posture was poised with confidence and something else he couldn't identify. Lust maybe?

_'Why do I keep running into this dude? Can't he just take a hint?'_

Alec took a step forward toward the younger. Seth didn't move. Fear was flowing through his blood, and unknown to him, Alec could somehow smell it. "Love, why do you seem so... afraid?"

Seth's breath hitched when those words were caught. _'Afraid? Am I?'_

His chocolate gaze wondered among the snowy area. Then he realized why he would be. The snow was what put fear into his heart. Not Alec. It reminded him of Alice's vision and his dream. It reminded of the bite, the pain... the kiss. He remembered in his dream that he didn't phase to protect himself or used his gift to prevent Alec from biting him. To prevent the future he didn't want.

"No..."

Alec watched as his bonded stepped back until his back hit a tree. He slid down into the snow, his hands covering his ears as he shook furiously. "No... I can't... I can't..."

The vampire frowned when he heard the distress in his intended's tone. It pained him. He walked slowly to the younger, not wanting to startle him. Seth flinched when he felt fingers touching his arms. He looked up and saw Alec. He didn't dare move, his wolf telling him not to. He didn't see a grin, nor a hint of lust in the other's black orbs. What he saw was concern. Compassion.

He sat still as Alec's gloved fingers was brought up to caress his tear covered cheek. "Seth... don't cry."

Seth cried harder, not knowing what to do at the moment. He didn't know whether to phase and run or stay and allow Alec to comfort him. He didn't want this vampire to be the mate his wolf was searching for. But his wolf thought otherwise.

With caution, Alec brought Seth up to his feet, pulling him closer. "Seth, love, what's wrong?"

The Clearwater boy wasn't sure how to tell him. How to tell the other that he didn't want to be his mate, to be bitten. He didn't want to live among the Volturi and leave his loved ones behind. His mind swam, making him dizzy and nauseous. Alec felt Seth's body plunge forward on hm. He caught the wolf in his arms, holding him bridal style. Seth's head dangled over his arm, his own left arm dangling, too.

Alec's gaze landed on the neck of the boy. It's been a while since he fed. Seth's blood was calling to him, urging him to bite him. It smelled sweet, just like the rest of him.

Seth moaned, trying to sit up, but his body won't move. His half-lidded eyes caught four more figures coming to him. He noticed Renesmee and Bella, and Heidi from the baseball field. The last, he didn't known right away. He guessed it was Felix from before. But he looked highly upset. "Alec, is that him, right?", the male asked.

He had the faint scent of Collin. _'He must be the one that abducted Collin... bastard...'_

"Yes."

Felix nodded. He looked over Seth, his brows frowning. "What's wrong with the young wolf?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. He just collapsed. He may be exhausted. Let's bring him to the others so he can rest. Then we can proceed as plan."

Seth felt Alec move forward, following the others. He heard a sudden groan. "How can you stand it?", he heard Renesmee whined. Bella looked down at her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What, Renesmee?" Renesmee looked back at Seth and pointed to him. Her eyes were just as black as Alec's. "His scent! It's revolting, but his blood smells... sweet. I want him. I haven't fed in a while and I'm hungry."

Renesmee took a step forward only for Seth's warning tone to stop her. "Try me, leech. If your fangs ever so touch my skin, I'll rip you a new one.", he growled, his posture now straighten. He tried to pry Alec from him, but the vampire had a tight grip on him. "Let me go."

Alec looked at the younger, his gaze hard and piercing. "No, my wolf. You must come with us."

"Why? So you and your league of bloodsucking monsters can feed on me and turn me into one of you? Not a chance! Now let me go!"

Alec exhaled sharply and turned to the other four. "Go ahead and tell Aro I'm on my way. There's something I have to discuss with my mate privately.", he hissed. The four sighed, Heidi rolling her red orbs. "Fine. But if he serves trouble, call."

Seth glared at the retreating backs of the four vampires. _'Should have told them to stay because I'm going to kick your ass again.'_

His glare landed on the one holding him. "Let me go, Alec." Seth wasn't expecting his back to hit the snow and Alec looming over him between his legs. He growled up at the other. "Get off of me."

Alec growled back, something Seth didn't know he would do. "No. It's time you accept the bond between us and who you belong to. I'm sick of you denying what is yours, Seth. And now I'm going to teach you a lesson." Seth's eyes widened as Alec's lips curled into a killing smirk. "After all, aren't you one of the submissives of your tribe?" _'Shit.'_

"How did you know that?" The male Witch Twin chuckled and buried his nose within Seth's neck. "I can smell it on you. It's sweet and piny. Your small stature also gave it away."

"Alec..." Seth struggled beneath the other, careful not to be too suggestive in his movements. Alec didn't like that. He suddenly grabbed Seth by the neck, almost if he was choking him. Seth grabbed his wrist, trying to pry his hand off. "I see you choose not to wear the necklace. It was gift to you. Why not wear it, love?" Seth kicked Alec off, quickly getting back onto his feet. He leaned against a tree to hold his weight upward. He rubbed his neck to soothe the pain. "Why would I? It just shows ownership. Also, it has a Volturi charm on it. There's no way I'm wearing something that represents vampires that kill humans. So you can take the necklace and shove it up your ass for all I care!"

Alec's inside vampire hitched at the protesting tone of his mate. How dare his wolf go against him! He had enough of this.

"Seth, I will no longer tolerate this ruthless act by you. Accept the bond between you and me. Accept your love for me. Accept a place in the Volturi. Accept your fate." He flashed in front him, pinning Seth to the tree by his waist. "Accept me. I love you, my wolf. Since I laid eyes upon you. I knew you were the one I was to have. I want to give you protection, gifts, love, guidance, anything to make you happy. Please. Come to Volterra with me."

Seth felt the cold body against his heated one. Something in him told him to touch the other... and he did, much to his disapproval. His small hands touched Alec's cloaked shoulders. He studied the pain on the other's face and felt... guilty. How could he let his mate feel this way?

_'Wait! My mate? I couldn't be...'_

His thought stopped as his eyes looked deep into Alec's. Gravity was pulling him in. Alec felt it, too. His world seem to have stopped spinning. _'What was that?'_

He heard the other gasp and once again, collapse onto him. Seth groaned in his neck, gripping his clothing. _'No... did I just...'_

Alec pried Seth from his neck, just enough to see his shock filled face. "Mate, what's wrong?" Seth's body began to shake, his eyes filling with tears again. "I... I just imprinted on you, Alec."

* * *

><p>"Collin!"<p>

The teen found arms around his small figure. He hugged the other back. "Jake, I'm okay. I'm fine." Jacob sighed in relief as he looked over his cousin and saw he was okay. Well, maybe from being partially naked with just a cloak for coverage, but he was okay.

"Carlisle, check Collin over. And then you'll explain everything that happened.", Sam said. Collin nodded and followed Carlisle. The Alpha watched as Embry ran in Jared's arms and kiss him deeply. Paul went up to Quil and began to nibble on his neck, making the other blush and giggle. It reminded Sam to find Emily and show her all the love he had for her.

"Hey, where's Seth?", Alice asked. The group looked around and didn't see any sign of Seth. "Shit.", Jared cussed. "The little dude's gone!" "Joel's missing, too.", Leah pointed out. "Double shit! We got to go find them! Who knows what will happen!", Rosalie panicked.

Kate stepped up. "Garrett and I can go."

"As well as me.", Edward volunteered. "Rose, how about it?", Emmett smirked. Rosalie nodded. "Yeah."

Edward slowly move from his mate's side. Jacob frowned and grabbed his wrist, making him stop in his tracks. "Jake?"

"Be careful out there, okay? I don't want Celeste to be fatherless." Edward smiled. He pulled his mate into his arms and held him around the waist. "I will. I promise." The two shared a lust filled kiss, Jacob being dipped just a bit while moaning in pleasure. The others turned away, Carlisle stepping out and raising an eyebrow at his son's behavior. "Edward."

Said vampire groaned at the interruption. "Okay." He gave one more kiss to his wolf before disappearing with the other four and Leah, who phased again.

Jacob's fingers found the silver band that rested against his chest.

* * *

><p>"Seth! Seth!"<p>

The hybrid rushed through the snowy area, calling out for the older. Joel noticed Seth's disappearance halfway from the area where they found Collin. He didn't want Paul nor the others to get involved. They had to get Collin home.

He growled out of frustration. "Damn it, Seth. You're in huge trouble when I find you."

* * *

><p>"Imprinted on me?"<p>

Seth nodded slowly, turning his gaze from Alec, not being able to look at him. "Imprinted. Alec, I'm offically bonded to you."

Alec's eyes widened as Seth admitted those words. Was he... accepting the bond? Could he? Alec felt Seth's body shake even more. His fingers held onto Alec's clothes, almost ripping them. "I can't... Alec, don't make me leave them. Not my family... my sister... Joel... please..."

Hearing the sadness leak through Seth's throat made Alec want to drop to his knees. If his heart was beating, he'd be sure it would have stopped. He hated to hear Seth begging like this. He never wanted Seth to beg. When he first saw him, he promised himself to give Seth what he needed and wanted. Even if it meant...

"I won't."

Seth looked up at Alec and saw truth in his eyes. "Alec?"

"I won't make you leave your family. Even if I have to leave mine. I want you to be happy. And I intend to keep it that way." Seth felt cold lips upon his warm ones. _'Is he...?'_

Hands found the small of his back, pushing him more onto the other's body. Seth's fingers traveled up into Alec's soft brown hair. The kiss deepened. The sudden hatred for Alec vanished quickly, replaced with love for him. The wolf needed more of him. How did he deny him before? How could he be so blind to see Alec was the one, that the bond was true? Seth opened his mouth, letting his dominant take even more of the kiss. Alec hoisted Seth more against the tree tasting the inside of his cavern. His taste was sweet and made him crave more for the younger. Alec broke the kiss, earning a whine and regretting it. "Sorry. I just don't want to get too caught up. We should go back to your family. They could be worry sick about you."

Seth's heart went even faster to hear Alec say that. "You mean that? You're going to let me go?"

Alec chuckled and kissed Seth's cheek. "No. I'm not letting you go. I want to join your family. To be with you. Seth, you imprinted on me and from what I learn an imprinter can't stay far from their imprintee for a while. They'll go nuts." Seth nodded. "I would. So..." "I'm going with you." "I know. I know. But... Alec, you have the chance right now to turn me. Aren't you going to do that?" Alec shook his head. He kissed Seth's cheek again. "No. Only if you want me to. Truly, Aro wanted you to be turned so you could be bound to the Volturi. I came to realize that I couldn't have that. You would have suffered and I won't let you."

Seth smiled. "Thank you. Come on. My sister is probably going hysterical right now."

Alec nodded. He grabbed Seth's hand and took course to follow his mate, but just as Seth's body left the tree, he dropped to the ground screaming. Alec's eyes widened he watched Seth's body twist in painful positions, his screams breaking his ears. He looked up and saw Jane glaring at him. "How dare you! You tainted my brother's mind!", she growled. Alec stepped in front of Seth and hissed at her. "Jane, stop this! This is my mate you're hurting!"

Jane just snarled. "No. I don't care. I heard everything, brother! He doesn't deserve a place in the Volturi and Aro is a fool to think so! He deserves death!"

"Think again, bitch!"

Jane's illusion stopped when she snapped her head at the sound of the voice. She was forced onto the ground by Joel, who had a tight grip on her throat. His eyes were more red than ever, his fangs displayed and poisoned with venom. "You give me one good fucking reason to not kill you.", he hissed. Jane struggled under him. "Let me go!"

"NO!"

Jane snarled and threw Joel off her. He tumbled in the snow, getting a slight cut on his arm by a rock. He winced at the pain and looked up and saw Jane dashing to him. He dodged a swing from her and grabbed her arm. He swung her into a nearby tree, the force almost made it fall. As the two fought, Alec was over Seth, checking him. "Seth?" Seth coughed up blood into the snow, the immediate fluid lost making him dizzy again. "Just dizzy. The pain is subsiding away. Us shifters heal quickly."

He looked up and saw Joel had Jane pinned down again. "Why was your sister trying to kill me?" Alec frowned. "She's not my sister if she can't accept you. Jane, since I confessed my love for you to Aro, was arrogant. She didn't like the fact that I was in love with someone who was supposedly our mortal enemy."

Seth sighed. "I figure. We should help Joel. He may be stronger than any wolf or vampire, but he's not invincible." Alec sat Seth down in the snow and placed his cloak on him. "I'll help Joel. You stay here. If any of the Cullens or the shifters come for you, go. I'll be there." Seth nodded and gave Alec a kiss on his lips. Alec had to hold back from biting Seth when he tasted blood on his lips. The two broke the kiss, Alec rushing over to help Joel from Jane.

When Alec threw her off the hybrid, Seth felt a force collided into his side. He screamed when he felt something sharp into his neck and felt something burning his open skin. Joel and Alec looked up at the sound of the piercing scream and spotted a brunette on Seth. Joel growled and flashed over, knocking the vampiress off Seth. Seth rolled into the snow, screaming even more as the venom past through his stream.

Joel looked from him to the attacker. His eyes widened when he saw it was Renesmee. The female hybrid had her gaze on Seth's small figure. She couldn't stop herself when her hunger called for Seth's blood and only his. She had no idea when it happened, but it did.

She wanted more of it.

Joel growled at her. "Stay away from my brother!"

Renesmee growled back at the male hybrid. "Move!"

"Not a chance in hell, spawn!"

The two hybrids saw Kate rushing forward. She tackled Renesmee in the fluffy element and shock her unconscious. Emmett went by Seth's side and winced as he spotted the huge bloody gash on Seth's neck. "She bit him?"

Joel nodded. "Yeah. Alec was helping me with Jane. Renesmee just came in and bit him, almost killed him off."

Leah went over to her brother and nuzzled her nose in his side. **"Seth, bro, it will be okay..."**

Seth moaned in the pain in his body. "Leah..."

"Garrett, help Seth on Leah and get him to Carlisle.", Rosalie demanded. Garrett nodded. As Seth was planted on Leah's back, he groaned and looked to where Alec was fighting off Jane. "Help him... help Alec... please..."

Edward looked over to where the Witch Twins were. He looked back at Seth and saw the pleading in his dull eyes. "Alright. Go on ahead. Kate and I will take care of Jane." The duo flashed over to the twins as the others quickly left with no other words. When Jane wasn't looking, busy with her brother, Edward grabbed her by her neck, holding her down. Kate shocked her. Jane screamed and fell into the snow unconscious like Renesmee.

Alec stood, looking at Kate and Edward. "Thank you." Kate nodded. "Seth asked me to help you."

The male Witch Twin frowned at the mention of his mate's name, the worse flooding his mind. "I must go. I can't be apart from him or him from me."

Edward read his mind and got the answer he was looking for. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: Wow... already done with this chapter? It took you an hour.<strong>

**Shut it, Alpha-Man. **

**Sam: I was trying to be nice.**

***smirks* I know.**

**Emily: Review!**


	18. A Death and a Beginning

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't the original characters or plot of Twilight! Just those that aren't original Twilight characters and this plot!**

**Jared: The following pairings are...**

**Pairings: CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth, SamxEmily, GarrettxKate, EleazarxCarmen, and a surprise along the way...**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, plot change, drama, graphics, blood, and bashing**

**"Word Coding"**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_Italicized - _**Flashbacks**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 - A Death and a Beginning<span>

Jacob cringed at the screaming that reached his ears. Esme held him, rubbing his back to soothe him. Seth was in Carlisle's clinic, writhing on the table in pain. Eleazar and Jasper tried to hold him down, Jasper trying to send calm waves, but Seth's pain proved to be stronger.

He needed his mate.

The venom within him gotten worse. Joel couldn't handle being in the clinic to help Seth and had to go outside with Leah. The two were on the brink of tears. Jacob was already there. His Alpha instincts told him to go in there and try to help Seth or go find Renesmee and kill her himself. But his submissive side told him to calm down for the baby. He couldn't wait for Edward to come back.

And as to his wish, he did. Edward was the first in the house, rushing to his mate's side. Kate entered next, Garrett immediately putting his arms around her. Alec was last. When he entered, there were urgent hisses. Edward stood. "Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. Alec isn't with the Volturi anymore. That and Seth imprinted on him.", he explained. Alec gave him mental thank you. Rosalie showed him where the clinic was. Alec's anger grew when he saw Seth in pain. The wolf sensed his presence. He slowly sat up, his eyes landing on the vampire in seconds. "Alec..."

Alec was by his side with no time to spare. He gently pushed Seth back on his back and held the teen's hands and kissed each knuckle. "I'm here, love. You're going to be okay." Seth shook his head. "No... I won't... it hurts..."

"The venom is killing him quickly. There's not much that can be done, but to...", Carlisle started.

"But to turn him.", Jasper whispered. He stepped back from Seth as he stopped moving, relaxing with his mate holding his hands. Alec looked at the Civil War vampire, shock on his face. "Turn him? Couldn't there another way?"

"The venom could be sucked out, but it's now connected in his blood stream and if we try that, it will just quicken his death. He has to be turned fully... or at least halfway like Joel.", Carlisle added.

Alec would cry if he could. He looked at Seth, who was crying and breathing slowly. "Alec, it's okay."

"No. No it isn't, Seth! And it won't be! You're dying! The only way to save you is to turn you! I don't want that for you!" To his surprise, Seth chuckled. He touched Alec's cheek, bringing the older closer. "Alec, listen to me. Would you rather for me to die or live beside you?"

"Live beside me, but as a shifter. As a wolf. Not like me."

Seth's lips brushed against his. "Well, turn me into a hybrid, Alec. When my heart stops beating, I want you to turn me. You. I'll be the shifter like I am now and will also have a part of you in me." His words sounded wise and hurtful all at once. It pained Alec to even listen to his own name. "Seth..." "Do it."

Those were the last words said.

* * *

><p>It was hours since Seth's... passing. Alec had to be locked inside the said teen's room just to calm him down, Seth's scent being the key. Jacob was escorted outside to Leah, both crying over the youngest Clearwater. Alice suggested to call Sue, but Carlisle told her not to.<p>

They had to figure out what to do with Seth.

Edward wasn't surprise to find himself wanting to kill Renesmee. She was the reason why Seth was dead now. She was the reason why his mate's breaking heart. She was the reason for this grief. So many negative feelings swirled around the house that Jasper had to move to the lodge the Denali coven stayed to calm himself. Alice went with him as his stone.

Around five in the afternoon, Carlisle came from the clinic into the family den where the rest of the party was. The only people weren't present were Alec, Jacob, and Leah. Esme got up from her seat to stand next to her mate. "Is there anything that can be done?", she whispered. Carlisle's eyes were now dark and dull. "No. For Seth to live is for him to be bitten. He asked for Alec to do it before he... passed on. But Alec doesn't seem to want to do it."

"He was so young.", Rosalie muttered, eyes turning on her. "He died just so young. He had his whole life in front of him. And that... spawn killed him." Emmett took Rosalie in his arms as she began to go back into her stage of grief. Carmen took hold of Eleazar's hand to calm herself. Kate and Garrett were holding each other. Tanya was sitting on the sofa next to Joel who was in her arms crying. Edward was standing by the window watching Leah and Jacob. Leah looked on the brink of killing herself.

It was silent, except for Joel's sobs. "I want Seth back.", he cried. Tanya shushed him, rocking him back and forth. "We all do, Joel."

* * *

><p>It hurt him from the inside out to leave the room. Alec couldn't handle himself anymore. He was now standing inside the clinic, looking down at Seth's face. His eyes were closed, hiding the dull brown orbs he fell for when they were bright. His skin didn't have the glow it had before, no longer russet but a pale blue. His hair wasn't all too soft either, nor his blood stained lips that were the color of frostbite. They use to be the color of a pale pink rose. The ex-Volturi wanted to tear the room apart seeing his mate in such a state. He wanted to kill himself to end this suffering, but... Seth wouldn't want that.<p>

He could still hear that soft naïve voice telling him not to. Alec wanted to hear it again from Seth's own lips.

His mind went back to the memory of Renesmee biting Seth. He came to realize what Bella said to Aro wasn't true.

_"Is your daughter venomous?"_

_"No."_

Alec's lips curled in a snarl remembering it. Bella was protecting her daughter, yes. But did she really know? If so, how could Bella lie? Renesmee's bite was enough to kill a wolf meant to be stronger than vampires. Damn them both.

...

But then again...

Alec looked down at Seth again and touched when Renesmee bit him. The bite was a black bruise now. It looked so ugly against Seth's skin. It was a mark of death. Alec ran a finger against Seth's cold cheek before kissing his lips gently.

"Death isn't for you, my wolf."

* * *

><p>Aro couldn't be any more angry than he was at the moment. For one, his plan failed drastically. Two, he lost a very valuable member.<p>

Caius watched as Aro paced back and forth. He looked ready to kill.

Jane, Bella, Renesmee, Felix, and Heidi stood in front of the three leaders. Demetri and Santiago stood at rear. Renesmee was shaking, knowing it was her fault for the plan to fail. Jane looked at her, knowing what she was thinking. "It wasn't your fault. Alec betrayed us before you even bit Seth. I heard him. He said he would leave us for him.", she hissed. She didn't think Alec as a brother any more the moment the word 'leave' left his lips. Betrayal wasn't a friend to her. It wasn't to anyone.

Marcus exhaled. "The bonds are much stronger than we thought.", he muttered. Aro looked at him. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>It was now midnight. Jacob and Leah came back inside three hours before and Alice and Jasper just returned. Joel calmed down a little, crying himself to sleep.<p>

When he came inside, Jacob rushed in Edward's arms, soon relaxing. "I think... we should go check on Alec.", Carmen suggested. "I'll do it. Besides, I think Joel needs to be put in his room to sleep.", Tanya volunteered. She lifted Joel with ease into her arms and went upstairs to his room. Once he was settled in his bed, the blonde went to Seth's room, only to find it empty.

She flashed downstairs in alert. "Alec's not in the room."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "He couldn't have..." The doctor ran to the indoor clinic and found it empty as well. Esme came to his side and gasped. "You don't think...?" "I don't know. I just hope Alec isn't planning on suicide."

The rising morning, the tribe was told of what happened. They couldn't get the full details of how it started because Alec was missing. Sue went into a stage of depression and locked herself in the room. The thought of her youngest child dead was killing her from inside out.

Sam and the capable wolves went on patrol to find the two. Collin had to stay, blaming himself for Seth's death. Brady told him otherwise. If anything, it was the Volturi's fault. They had no right trying to take away Joel and Seth, using a bond as an advantage, not knowing the strength of said bond.

It came to a surprise when Collin admitted he saw an imprint within the bond and some force keeping them together. Sam promised him that once Alec and Seth's body was found, they were going to discuss it.

It took nearly three and a half days before they assumed Alec had moved out the state with Seth or worse. Alice suggested they wait at home and see if she catches anything. And she did.

The Denali coven and the Cullens were at the Rez, discussing other places where Alec could have gone. Alice was talking with Quil about the twins when an image filled her mind.

_**She saw two figures emerging from the trees. Both dressed in dark clothing, one smaller than the other. They each had golden eyes, happiness filled in them.**_

She gasped once it stopped there. She looked at Edward and sent her vision into his mind. The older vampire stood, Jacob by his side. "Hey. Someone's heading this way. Be on guard."

Paul, Jared, Sam, and Brady phased. The four wolves standing guard before their imprintees and younger tribe members. Billy and Sue stood next to each other, Jacob and Leah between them and Edward and Joel standing in front of them. Kate had her voltage ready for any attack.

They heard snapping of twigs and bristling of leaves. Jasper caught calm waves from the approaching figures and catch two scents. One smelled similar to Joel's.

"Don't attack immediately.", he ordered. Two figures came from behind the trees. One they recognized was Alec, but his eyes weren't black with hunger or red with the human blood he usually fed from. Instead, they were a gorgeous sun gold. He was dressed in a dark blue collared shirt and black slacks. He looked... less dangerous.

Beside him was someone smaller. Someone who looked innocent. Someone they all knew.

"Seth...", Leah muttered. Said boy smiled. "Hi, Leah."

Leah ran to her brother, embracing him tightly in her arms. "Seth, is it you?", she sobbed. Seth hugged her back, nodding. "Yes, sis. It's me." Leah pulled back and looked over her brother. His skin was a much lighter russet color, almost like Joel's. Beneath her fingertips, she could feel his warmth. His eyes were no longer the warm chocolate they have been, but a yellow-gold that were much brighter than any gold she seen. His hair was darker and silkier, still cut short.

His smile was much more beautiful and joyful. His cheeks a bit rosy. Seth was dressed in a black faux turtleneck with no sleeves. Over it was a dark grey vest. Like Alec, he wore black slacks, but slim cut instead of loose. Seth looked more radiant and enchanting than he was before.

"Seth... you look so different.", Leah muttered, a smile inching on her lips. The others began to slowly walk over to the trio. Seth shrugged. "Well, maybe because I'm part vampire now."

Joel gasped. He went over to stand next to Leah and stared Seth in his eyes, his own golden orbs bright and full with wonder. "Part... vampire? Like me?" Seth nodded. "Yes, little bro. I'm like you now. A hybrid." Seth took hold of Alec's hand and looked back at him. "Alec told me everything. He refreshed my memory of my... death and what happened before and after the bitch bit me. He admitted he was planning to commit suicide, but he refused when he knew I wouldn't be pleased. Which I'm glad you didn't."

Alec smiled back. "Yes, mi lupo."

Seth continued. "When I opened my eyes, I was in a room I didn't know about. It wasn't any room I've seen. I panicked and went to run out, but Alec came in and quickly calmed me down."

"I took Seth to Canada. Aro had a small cabin in one of the snowy areas. I took Seth there for a bit of sanctuary for him to get use to being a newborn. I bit him there and waited a day for him to awaken. When he did, I calmed him down as he said. I explained to him that he wasn't the same and much to my surprise, he accepted it." Seth nodded and nuzzled against Alec's chest. "I cleaned up and went outside to where he was waiting. He told me we were going to hunt. He showed me how and even taught me how to control my vampire side. It was yesterday when we decided to come back."

"So if you're half shifter and half vampire...?", Emmett trailed.

**"Can you hear us still? Does your gift still work?"**, Brady asked. Seth smiled and walked over to the ashy-brown wolf. He ran fingers through his fur and kissed his nose. "I can, Brady. I can still hear and feel you, cousin." Brady barked in happiness and nudged Seth on his shoulder. Seth laughed and hugged the wolf around the neck carefully.

**"Seth, can you still phase?"**, Sam asked. Seth shrugged. "That I don't know. I haven't felt my wolf for a while since I woke up. I think I have to 're-phase'." Seth's eyes landed on Sue's form approaching him. She stopped just a few feet from him. It was silent between the two before Sue smiled and held out her hands. "Seth..." The new hybrid went into her arms and hugged her. "Mom..." The two embraced each other, letting out tears of joy and relief. As they watched, Quil chuckled. "Well, Joel isn't the only hybrid anymore."

"Please. He came the 'no longer only' hybrid when Jake got pregnant.", Rosalie retorted, Jacob blushing furiously. "Shut up!"

* * *

><p>It was calm. It was somewhat quiet, music playing softly. The sky was dark with only a few twinkling stars and a full moon. Seth moaned as he snuggled more into Alec's chest. The two were inside Seth's (Well, now their...) room. Alec had his arms wrapped around Seth's waist. He was in jeans and a black tee. Seth was wearing a too big hoodie and cotton shorts. His warm body was curled against Alec's.<p>

His eyes went from the sky to Alec's calm face. "Hey." Alec looked at him and smiled. "Hey." Seth tilted his head to the side. "Is something on your mind, Alec?" "Only you, my wolf. I was thinking about how beautiful you were with the moonlight glowing on your skin." "Same to you."

Alec chuckled before kissing Seth on his pink lips. The newborn hybrid moaned softly from the peck. "Cute. How do you think you'll fit in with us?", he asked. Alec sat up a bit, bringing Seth to a more comfortable position. "Alright, maybe. I have you and that's all I care for. I love you."

"I love you, too. I can't believe I ever denied you. I'm sorry." Alec just smiled even more. "Don't be. It was my fault. If I wasn't with the Volturi to begin with..."

"It's okay. By the way, how did you know about imprinting?"

Alec frowned a little. "Well, when Bella joined the Volturi she told Aro what she knew about the shifters."

"Oh... well, it couldn't haven't been much to be told then. We kept a lot of things secret from her. And even if she asked the Cullens, she wasn't going to get much anyways."

"Figures. She didn't have much to tell."

"Yup."

Seth's ears picked up the ending of Ellie Goulding's 'Bittersweet' and the beginning of another song from the radio. He sighed when he heard the opening. "I love this song so much." Alec listened carefully to the melody. It was sincere and romantic. "I heard of this song, but only once. For some reason though, I can remember the words." Seth smirked and pecked Alec's cheek. "Oh? Sing to me then." Alec chuckled. "Only if you sang with me." Seth nodded. "Okay." Alec sat up, placing Seth in his lap. As the song began, the older of the two began to sing.

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes _

_On this lovely bella notte_

Seth fell in love all over again. Alec's voice was soothing and deep with much compassion he held for the wolf.

_So take this love of your loved one_

_You'll need it about this time_

_To keep from falling like a star_

_When you make that dizzy climb_

_For this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte_

As Alec finished, Seth began, vocalizing with the female singer, much to his mate's surprise. It was melodic and vibrated with dancing stars.

_This is the night_

_Such a beautiful night _

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies_

_So many stars in their eyes_

_What a lovely bella notte_

_Side by side with your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

They joined in for the next line, Seth continuing onward.

_You know that life will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

Seth gave another vocal, Alec visually shivering at the chilling beautiful voice of the other. The last part came for them to sing together. Their voices were in sync, flowing gently and colliding just right.

_This is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely bella notte_

_Bella notte_

_This lovely bella notte_

As the song finished, Seth found him gazing into Alec's yellow eyes, finding them much better than his red ones. He placed his fingers on his cold cheeks, bring their lips closer together. "I love you so much, my savior." Alec loved how the words sounded on Seth's tongue. So tasty and melting with sweetness. "I love you more, mi lupo."

The two closed the distance between their lips, kissing gently.

"You think we could get them to sing at the wedding?"

Jasper chuckled as the others looked at his mate. With their keen hearing, the Cullens were able to hear both Alec and Seth singing to each other. They were curious to what they were doing in the first place. Esme's mother instincts...

Emmett crossed his arms and grinned. "If you think you can get them to, my pixie of a sister." Alice chuckled in a way Edward would say was insane. "I think I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Joel: So I'm not the only hybrid anymore? <strong>

**Leah: You haven't been the only since the story first started! Renesmee was-**

**Joel: I mean in the family in this story! Also, half vampire and half SHIFTER!**

**But you haven't been the only hybrid since chapter what?**

**Quil: 11!**

**Thanks. Review!**

**PS - For those that want to know the song, it's 'Bella Notte' from Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2. It's a lovely song to me and I don't own it.**

**Seth: Disclaimer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Also... REPLIES 2 REVIEWS!<br>**

**Yui the Devil: Thanks! Yes, the imprint happened! And as for who Collin is paired with... well...**

**(Seth: She has yet to make a decision...)**

**Shut your face!**

**mccarta: Thanks! I try to keep this story as compelling as possible. Don't worry, I'mma keep going!**

**Lilymoo: Thanks! Don't worry. More about Jacob is coming. I have something in mind for him.**

**Guest: Don't we all?**

**Dario Argento Syndrome: Thanks! I try to make Joel an interesting character.**


	19. The Wedding

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Just this plot and OC characters are mine. Original characters of Twilight and the original plot aren't mine.**

**Pairings: EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth, CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, SamxEmily, GarrettxKate, EleazarxCarmen, and a surprise!**

**Collin: I wonder about the surprise...**

**Yeah... keep doing that.**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, plot change, drama, graphics, blood, and bashing**

**"Word Coding"**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_Italicized - _**Flashbacks**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

**Also, SHOUT OUT 2 My mom and Booboo Stewart! It's their birthdays! Happy B-day! Love my mom!**

**On to the fic!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19 - The Wedding<span>

It's been a while since Seth was turned. The Cullens and the pack had accepted Alec. It took some a while to actually warm up to him, but seeing how happy Seth was with him, they came around. The only person that wasn't exactly with good terms with Alec was Joel.

The hybrid had to get past with the bad encounters with the ex-Volturi guard first. For now, the hybrid kept his distance. Alec tried to ease up to the younger with approach, but Joel would turn the other way or snap at him. It was like trying to tame a cat. A really feisty cat. Once, if it haven't been for Edward, Alec would have been killed. Joel was actually grounded by Esme and Carlisle. Even though he was to stay in his room for just a few hours, maybe about two, he stayed in there until the following day. After that, Alec decided to let Joel come around on his own.

* * *

><p>Alice watched as everything was set up for the wedding that was going to take place in many hours later. She had invited only certain people. In this case, the covens that were allies of the Cullens and the pack. Even some of the extended family members of the pack shown up. Rachel and Rebecca, Jacob's twin sisters, found out about the oncoming marriage of their little brother a month prior and were very happy for him.<p>

Everyone was happy for the two. Even the Romanian coven seem delighted for Jacob and Edward getting married.

The only people not in attendance was the Volturi. Carlisle decided it was best for them not to be invited. Edward had agreed, thinking back to his first marriage. The Volturi was invited because of Bella. They were fond of her, especially Aro. Her marriage to Edward had to be oversee unlike Jacob's.

And now that she was apart of the Volturi, there was no point of having the law enforcing coven to even show up. If they did, all hell would break loose, as said by Emmett.

He'd be damned if his brother and his mate's wedding was ruined because of some psychos.

"Alice!"

The pixie had turned and spotted Maggie and Rosalie walking up to her. She set down the clipboard she held on a table. "Yes? Is something the matter?"

"It's Jacob. Jacob is in hysterics.", Rosalie answered, Maggie nodding in agreement. Alice sighed. "Alright. Rosalie, stay here and make sure everything is going to plan." The taller female nodded and turned to watch the wedding being set as Alice followed Maggie into the Cullen home.

The wedding was taking place just in a nearby clearing, which was only yards way. The reception was to be in the backyard and inside the house.

As Alice approached Seth's room, where Jacob was to be dressing, she could hear yells and sobs.

Maggie opened the door, letting Alice see what was going on. Jacob was sitting on the bed with Rebecca by his side, talking to him in a calm voice. Seth happened to be in a corner holding a pillow to his chest and shaking. The pixie walked up to Jacob, kneeling in front of him. She placed a hand on his knee and asked, "Jake, what's wrong?"

Jacob didn't answer, but cried harder than he was. It was if the whole 'finding out he's pregnant' was replaying over. Alice bit her lip and looked to the submissives and females with the room. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's having... doubts.", Embry answered slowly. Like some of the others, he was half dressed. Jacob's sudden tantrum had stopped them.

Alice blinked. "Doubts? About what?"

"He thinks Edward wouldn't want to be married to him for long, despite having a baby together.", Collin answered. "He wouldn't! He wasn't married to that bitch for long!", Jacob hollered. Rebecca had jumped at the sudden outburst.

Seth yelped and slid down the wall in the corner. "Seth, you okay?", Quil asked. Seth shook his head. "No. Jacob's panicky feelings are hitting me tenfold. It's hard to send emotions to soothe him down. I think Jasper may be having the same problem. Weird that I can feel everyone's emotions as a hybrid now.", he whined. Joel went by his side and grabbed his hand. "I think we should step out for a bit. I think you need fresh air."

"No no. I'll be fine." The Clearwater boy looked and saw Alice talking to Jacob. "Listen, Jake. Edward loves you. More so than he ever did with Isabella. He's bound to you. I doubt Edward would leave you. He wouldn't break your heart like that nor does he ever intends to. It would kill him. I know my brother. Edward isn't the type of guy to drop one person and move to the next. His love is too fragile and he knows you are, too. You want to know the truth?"

Jake had stopped crying and nodding his head. Rebecca had came back to his side and pulled him into her arms as he listened to Alice.

"Before she even came here, he told me he had grown unknown feelings for a person that he never seen before. He felt this mysterious connection. I knew he told the truth because I had these blurry visions with a mysterious person and him. Eddie and I only knew of these visions. One day, he saw someone. Someone with dark long hair that was blacker than any night sky. Their skin looked warm and was a russet tan color. He told me, 'He was beautiful, Alice. When I saw him I felt something.' He had this look in his eyes that told it all. He was in love. He vowed to find this person, this boy, and have him. That's when Isabella came and my visions changed, focusing on her and what would happened. Edward was in love, but... he wasn't in love with her as he was with that boy. Isabella betraying us was just a break through for him to heal for his true soulmate. You. It was you he saw, Jacob. It was you that I could barely see in my visions and disappeared once you phased. It was you who Edward always loved and never fell out of love with. A week after you imprinted on him, on one night, he came to me while you were sleeping. 'Alice, it was him. It was him all this time.', he said. He was smiling, brighter than he was with her. He had this glow around him. That's when I knew he did find the one. That we all found the person that was meant to be a Cullen with us. Not Isabella. And with the imprint and Celeste on the way, this proves that your bond is unbreakable. Don't have doubts, Jake. You and Edward was meant to be."

Jacob was now smiling, more calm and happy than he was an hour ago. Seth was able to stand now that the older wolf was alright. Joel giggled when he exhaled sharply, earning a promising glare from the older hybrid. "Now that's settled, let's finish getting ready. There's a wedding that needs to proceed."

* * *

><p>By six, everyone in attendance was in the clearing seated and so. The Amazon, Irish, Denali, and Romanian was there. Even the American and European nomadic covens shown up, including Nahuel and his aunt, Hulien.<p>

Carlisle was the to marry his son and Jacob. Alice had insisted, Esme agreeing first hand. How could the doctor deny that? Besides, it was to be a private wedding.

Everyone waited in silence as Alice was the first to appear. She took a seat next to Rebecca, who was sitting next to Leah. Jacob questioned why she or Leah didn't want to be a bridesmaid. "I planned the wedding, that's more than enough for me. Consider it a gift to you and Edward.", she told him. Leah said it wasn't really her thing, but as thankful for Jacob's consideration. Seth had made her promise though that she was to be his maid of honor. Of course, a bit of a promise of using his gift on her was the key to her agreeing. But it was playfully.

In the end, Rachel was his maid of honor. Rosalie was going to be, but she decided his sister should the maid of honor now she was in attendance. If she wasn't able to make it to the wedding then the blond Cullen vampiress would be. No matter who, Jacob was fine. Jasper ended up being Edward's best man. Emmett said that was just too much on his plate for him. Of course, he was joking.

Edward stood at the threshold with Carlisle. Edward was dressed in black suit with an ivory undershirt and a dark lavish purple tie. He looked dashing.

His hazel eyes trained on where he saw the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle. Music started as they came down the black carpet trail. It was Jasper with Rachel first, neither really minding. Alice said she preferred Rachel anyways. Then it was Emmett and Rosalie. Following, Garrett with Kate, Paul with Quil, Jared with Embry. Eleazar was with Carmen. Then Alec with Seth.

The groomsmen wore dark purple silk suits with black ties with red clips.

The female bridesmaids wore strapless dresses with sweetheart necklines. Each dress was colored a midnight black, the sash tied around the waist was the same dark purple that faded into an ivory, the ivory ending having small red sparkles. Their shoes were red heels with black straps with purple diamonds on the straps. For jewelry they wore single diamond necklaces, the diamonds colored a dark purple, and studs. Their hair was done in fancy up-dos with small red flowers.

The male bridesmaids, the submissives, wore equally elegant outfits. Each wore slim cut silk pants that was black with the same sashes as the girls'. Each of their tops were different though in some ways. They each wore a Japanese styled shirt. It was black with red floral designs on it, trimmed in dark purple. The sleeves came down to their fingertips, the ending was fading from black to red. Seth's shirt was tight fitted and cut to stop just above his belly button, showing bit of his curves. It also made Alec want to jump him. Quil's was more loose and covered his stomach, much due to his pregnancy. Embry's was semi-tight and stopped just above the sash on his pants, since he wasn't as pregnant. Each wore red flat shoes, Seth's and Embry's having bit more heel. Their hair had small purple flowers. Seth was wearing the ruby ring he found, finding out it was a gift to him from Alec.

Both parties of bridesmaids had ivory flowers in their hands, Rachel being the only one to hold roses and violets with her bonquet of ivory flowers.

Each of the duos took their places at the altar, Edward watching them with keen eyes. He glanced at Seth who mouthed, "Breathe."

To say Edward was nervous was an understatement. Inside, he was a total wreck. He didn't want to blow it with Jacob and promised he wouldn't. He planned to spend his life with the wolf that he loved since forever. His Jacob Black. Soon, in just mere minutes, Jacob Cullen. He watched as Collin and Brady started their way down the aisle.

Brady was dressed in a red suit with black lining and a dark purple tie. He was walking in behind Collin who was dropping rose petals on the ground. The petals looked to be bleeding into the lush black material. It was beautiful as well as deadly. Collin was dressed in the same outfit as the submissives, except his top had slightly shorter sleeves and instead of loose, it was cut slim. Like Seth's, it was tight fitted, but like Embry's, it stopped just above his sash. He, too, had flowers in his hair. Brady was holding a red pillow with black lining that held two rings. He was the ring bearer, Collin being the "flower boy".

Brady found it weird that he was assigned the task. With Collin being Jacob's little cousin, shouldn't he be assigned the task? Collin insisted Brady be the ring bearer, wanting "more of a role of a sub". He was just relieved that Alice didn't have him carry a basket like traditional flower girls. Instead, it was a fancy black crystal bowl, rubies embedded around it.

Edward mentally chuckled at the memory of Jacob staring his little cousin in confusion. Turns out, Collin wanted to get use to being a submissive.

The telepath watched as everyone stood as the music became more sincere. Edward's hazel eyes were lighting into a bright gold as he saw Joel and Jacob making their appearance. The breath he did have disappeared.

Joel was dressed like the other submissives, with difference as well. His top had no sleeves, leaving his arms bare, if it wasn't for the ruby encrusted arm bands he wore. It was also tight fitted and stopped just above his belly button, but on the back it was laced with dark purple and ivory lace. His hair had small red and dark purple flowers. Around his wrist was a black ribbon with a large ivory flower. Despite the hybrid looking quite ravishing, it wasn't him that took Edward's breath away...

... but the one walking beside him with his arm hooked around his.

Jacob was more than just beautiful. He was enchanting, a walking heaven even. He was dressed in ivory silk loose pants with red and purple floral designs going from the bottom to midway up his legs. He wore a sash tied around his waist, colored with a midnight black with small rubies and purple diamonds encrusted with the soft material. His top was loose, the same ivory as his pants but faded into a dark purple. It also had a Japanese style to it. The bottom half where the purple was had rubies that sparkled wonderfully in the light. The top was trimmed in red. The sleeves were detached and a more sheer silk. They had red and purple floral designs at the top, stitched over a midnight black. Around Jacob's neck was a necklace with three sharp cut rubies that sparkled, too. His shoes were black, similar to the shoes his male bridesmaids wore. Around his head was a purple and red diamond encrusted silver headband. His his hair grew just slightly longer, there were small ivory flowers at the tips. He held a bouquet of violets, roses, and ivory flowers. The middle of it had a black flower with red tips at its petals.

Edward was in awe that this beauty was the one he was marrying. The one carrying their child. The one that imprinted on him. He felt lucky, loved, and blessed. His anxiety vanished as Jacob came to stand next to him, Joel going to stand next to Brady. Jacob blushed when he saw that his soon to be husband staring at him intensely. "Hey.", he whispered. The vampire's smile grew. "You look exquisite, love." That made the shorter blush a bit more. "You're not too bad yourself, mate."

Carlisle cleared his throat, catching the couple's attention. "Ready?" "Yes, Carlisle.", Jacob answered softly, Edward nodding as he still looked at him. It made Jacob feel more... wanted and loved. Needed.

"Alright. We are gathered here today to..."

Everything was drowned out. Edward was in a floating room as he stared deep into his mate's eyes. They were a bit brighter than before, but still the lusicious dark almond color he loved. The red tint on Jacob's russet cheeks made him look more elegant and submissive. He had a bright glow around him. It was bright and cheerful, just like the wolf it bounced off. It made Edward fall in love more than three times over.

_'This is the one I'm marrying. My true soulmate from day one. It wasn't her. It's him. It's Jacob. My Jacob. Forever.'_

Holding Jacob's hand, Edward felt warmth course through his body like a river. He felt alive than he ever did before. He won't deny it, but he felt regret that he ever been enemies with Jacob. He regret ever hiding the truthful love he had for his mate before he even knew his name. He regret watching Jacob go through the pain when he was with Bella, not knowing that Jacob wasn't in love with Bella when he thought so. The pain he endured was for Edward. He just didn't know.

"You two may exchange vows.", Carlisle announced.

Edward smiled as he grabbed both of Jacob's hands, once his bouquet was handed to Collin. His eyes never felt Jacob's as he spoke. "Jacob... my Jacob... since I've realized how I was in love with you, my whole world began to spin. Inside my chest, I swore I felt my heart beating again. You. When I saw you. When I saw the light in your eyes, I felt the love I had for this mysterious boy I saw many years ago. I felt it rekindle and was pleased to know it was you who I was tied to. You're the only one that made me feel blessed. You make me feel alive. You make me feel complete. If I lost you, I'll go insane. I can't tear myself from you. I promise to protect you and our little girl. I promise to treat you how you should be. I promise to stand by your side through even the most disastrous times. I promise to hold, kiss, and love you till the end of time. You're mine and I'm yours."

The vampire's words had brought happy filled tears. If he wasn't a vampire, Emmett swore was going to cry at his brother's words. The submissives were all crying softly. Joel and Seth were cradling each other. Esme, Alice and Tanya giggling a little at the sam silly display.

Jacob exhaled a bit, tears running down his cheeks. "Edward... gosh. Did you have to be so sentimental with me?", he joked with a small choke. Everyone laughed a bit as Edward nodded. "Only for you."

The wolf exhaled once more and freed his hand to wipe his tears away before grabbing Edward's hand again. "Edward, I love you with all my heart. Even when you were with her, I felt affection for you. I just didn't know it. It wasn't until that day you confessed your feelings for me. I remember the words. 'I found someone new. Someone who felt the exact pain I felt. Someone who understood. Someone who never left my side since your betrayal. I found someone that I was blind to see I was in love with since I laid eyes on them... I found Jacob Black.' Something in me just burst. When I heard those words, I swore I was flying into heaven. And then when you told me not to deny my love for you, I couldn't. Because I would be lying to myself. I'd be lying to you. I couldn't do that to the man I love. I confessed. Something I should have done before. You complete me as I complete you. Edward, when I looked into your sun colored eyes, I felt gravity pull me to you. I saw images of me and you. I imprinted on you. I bonded to you. And just as if you lost me, I'll go insane. I can't and I won't be apart from you. Not now, not ever. I promise to protect you. I promise to be your friend, your love, the mother of our child, your husband or wife, it doesn't matter. Just as long as I am with you. I'm yours and you're mine."

Seth just cried harder. He wasn't as strong as an empath as Jasper. Jacob's love and happy emotions was coming at him like a wrecking ball. If he didn't want to miss the rest of the wedding so damn much, he would have ran out. Instead, he stayed, Joel and Carmen holding each of his hands while the younger hybrid rubbed his back.

"Stupid gift.", he muttered.

Carlisle couldn't be more proud to marry his son and his mate. They truly loved each other. "Before we proceed, does anyone have objections?"

Billy gave a soft laugh. "I see no problem as to why my son and Edward shouldn't be married. Does anyone else?"

"I sure in the hell don't. Marry the leech and the mutt, Carlisle!", Leah taunted loudly. Everyone laughed again as Jacob stuck his tongue at her. "Quiet, Lee-Lee." The two exchanged the rings before Carlisle continued.

"Well, since we have no objections, I pronounce you, man and-"

Edward didn't wait before he grabbed Jacob and kissed him. Carlisle sighed with a chuckle and finished, "husband or wife... whatever Jacob decides."

Everyone stood out their seats, clapping and jumping. Rebecca had ran up to Jacob, Rachel at her heels as both hugged him once the kiss broke.

* * *

><p>The reception made way soon after. Many of the shifters and their relatives got to know more about the vampires that allied with the Cullens. It turns out that Zafrina became quite fond of Seth, seeing another with her gift. But unlike her, he was able to penetrate shields with mind manipulation. He realized this when he thought back to his last encounter with Bella, when he was able to get into her mind.<p>

Eleazar noticed a while back that the now hybrid boy had multiple gifts, something he hasn't seen before since Renesmee, who only had two. It also applied to Joel. But Seth and Joel wasn't the only ones he noticed had developing gifts. (Theirs being much more developed.)

Collin seem to have a gift, too. It was somehow similar to Marcus' with a bit of Alice and/or Edward's. Maybe a bit of Jasper's. Same thing for Jacob's. It didn't show signs yet. His gift was hidden to say, but the vampire knew it would come around. He couldn't pinpoint both of the wolves' gifts just yet. With these discoveries, he wanted to wait to tell the others.

He watched as Jacob stood onto of a table, much to his shock, as he held his bouquet in his hands. Edward was standing by the table. "Be careful." Jacob chuckled before turning his back to the girls and submissives, except two being Seth and Collin, gathered in a group for the bouquet. "I will, love. Ready?!"

"Just throw it, Jake!", Embry shouted, Jared laughing from across the yard.

Jake closed his eyes and tossed the bouquet in his hands. It flew just over the group and about five other people before it landed at a table where Seth and Collin were sitting. Both had their knees close as they faced each other, appearing as if they were playing a game. The bouquet landing on both their knees as Seth yelped and Collin blushed from embarrassment. Jacob heard laughter and turned to see why. "Oops. Sorry, cousin!"

Collin picked up the bouquet and stood. "Does this mean I'm marrying Seth? If so, I don't think that's legit. And Jake should toss it again."

"No. I doubt that. Maybe you both going to get married at the same time to different people. We already know it's Alec for Seth, but you? Quite a mystery.", Rosalie teased. Alec had came to Seth's side and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Of course Seth is marrying me. He's my mate.", the brunet chuckled. Seth flicked his nose before kissing his cheek. "You know you're just giving Alice an excuse to start planning another wedding."

"She might as well start planning four weddings. Paul looks ready to propose to Quil, Jared is getting antsy, Alec is visibly ready to marry you, and Collin caught the bouquet.", Leah listed. By now, Brady was coming to stand next to Collin. "Leah..." "Just saying."

"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention?", Esme called from a mic. Everyone turned their attention to the mother of the Cullens. She smiled once she saw everyone's eyes on her. "Thank you. I just want to say that I'm glad that you all were able to be here today to witness a lovely moment as this. My son is married and happily mated to someone I deem worthy and special. Jacob, I'm glad to welcome you to our family as well as now being part as yours."

"Same to you, Esme.", Jacob smiled back, Edward's arms wrapping around his waist from behind as his hands touched his stomach where Celeste rested. The wolf felt a hard kick that made him wince. "Ouch." "You okay, love?", Edward asked. Celeste kicked again, soon stopping as Jacob nodded. "Yeah. She's just a bit active right now."

They looked back to where Jasper was now taking the mic and standing at the stop stairs where Esme was. His golden red gaze landed on the couple. "Jake, Eddie. First I want to say congrats on your newfound marriage. Also, I announce to you that two very close people want to share a special something to you. It took a lot of Alice's limitless energy to get them to do this. Alec and Seth." The said couple came up, holding hands and holding mics.

Everyone watching clapped and settled down as Alec spoke first. "I'm glad you all are here today. Seth and I have a special gift we want to share with the newlyweds. Congrats you two and may you be happy."

Jacob and Edward nodded to the ex-Volturi vamp as he continued. "At first, I was a bit anxious to do this, but with a bit of pleading from my lovely mate and scary promises and threats from Alice..."

Laughs tickled the air.

"... I went with it. So Seth and I are sharing this with you."

It quieted down as a melody of a piano began to play. Seth waited a bit before singing.

_Right from the start you were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I'm your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Oh oh_

_Things you never say to me_

_Oh oh_

_Tell me that you had enough of our love_

_Our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken_

_Just bent and we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written on the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Alec then took off, Seth doing little background parts.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all this is coming from_

_I thought we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head's running wild_

_My dear, we still have everything_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, this is happening)_

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_Oh oh_

_You still lie so close to me_

_Oh oh_

_It's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love_

_Our love_

_Oh, our love, love love_

_(Love)_

Everyone became enchanced by the beauty of the song and their voices. Sue didn't know her son was a singer, his voice sounding of an angel. It reflected his angelic and cheerful heart. Alec's voice was rich and velvety, just how he was. It was almost close to tasting a rich dark chocolate, delicious and unsweeten.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stop_

_It's still written in the stars on my heart_

_You're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Seth and Alec then did back to back singing, their voices once again linked in harmony.

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a litte bit's enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the stars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the stars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh oh that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

The couple soon came to the ending as the music faded slowly. As that died down, the party clapped and cheered for the couple. All except for Joel. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased. In fact, he was intrigued with the song and the talent of the couple. He was just... shocked. He realized that Seth was truly in love with Alec and was happy with him. Joel wasn't blind to see that, he just needed a push to see their bond was true. What was stopping him wasn't a grudge against Alec, but fear. It was fear of Alec. He tried to get past all the bad tension from before when Seth didn't want to accept Alec. To when the Volturi tried to break them apart. He was scared that Alec may take his brother away. Take away the person he could call his family. Truth be told, he had nightmares of Alec being with the Volturi and forcing Seth with him. Forcing him to do things against his will. It scared him into a state of vulnerability. And it wasn't just that, but he remembered the red eyes Alec had. It reminded him of the red eyes of the one who killed his family and turned him into the hybrid he was now. Every time he thought about it, he wanted to kill himself. He thought of himself worthless and weak. He couldn't stop his family's death. It made him feel... pathetic.

Edward had snapped his head at the sudden negative thoughts he heard from Joel's mind.

The hybrid was standing still, his eyes were now a dark cloudy yellow trained on nothing in particular. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He somehow lost his glow.

Edward turned in his direction, focusing on calling to him. _"Joel..."_

The younger snapped his head in the older's direction. The chestnut haired man noticed the tears flowing down Joel's red russet cheeks. He looked heartbroken. "Joel...", he said aloud. Joel let out a staggered sob before he turned on his heel and ran. Jacob had caught him running just as Edward said his name. "Ed, what's wrong?"

"Joel's hurt right now, love."

* * *

><p>He didn't know he was running off to, nor did he care. He just had to be away from everyone. From him. He hated to feel this way. This aching pain deep within his chest.<p>

He began to hate him. His life. And himself.

Why was Alec the only one to remind him of Xavios? The other vampires had red eyes, too.

_'It's because of who he use to be. Xavios claimed to be part of the Volturi, soon departing from them just as Alec had. And you're afraid. Afraid he may take away your family just as Xavios did. In a cold ruthless act for the lust of killing.'_

"No... no... no..."

Joel stopped at a river at the thought. He collapsed on his knees, his hands burying themselves in his flower covered hair. "No... no... no... please..." His body began to shook as if he got cold. He began to feel weak and out of place.

"No..."

His mind began to fill with the replays of his family's deaths that haunted him since. He remembered how his father's neck was twisted in the most gruesome way. The noise was a disgusting crunching sound. He remembered how his mother's massive wolf body was broken like glass. The snapping of her bones snapped in a way that Joel could almost feel it. And his sister... he remembered the fear in her brown eyes just before she died. Her neck twisted in the same wicked way as their father's...

As the images assaulted his fragile mind, his vampire blood boiled. It taunted him. Reminding him of how his vampire side was born from his family's killer. It burned in his mind that even though Xavios is dead, piece of him lived on within Joel. It made the hybrid want to...

_'He can't live on... I should die...'_

"You wouldn't dare."

Joel snapped his head up at the threatening voice. He caught Seth's form approaching him, Alec not too far behind. In his dark clothing, Seth looked like a fallen angel. Seeing the vampire, Joel shrunk back. Seth stopped as he noticed this. "Joel..."

"Keep him away from me, Seth.", the younger hybrid hissed. Alec took a few steps back as Seth stared back at him. "Alec... Joel, he won't harm you. Why do you hate Alec so much?"

Joel whimpered and shook his head. "I... no, you don't understand, Seth."

"I would if you just told me. Why are you holding a grudge against my mate? Alec's changed."

Joel didn't answer. Instead he looked to the ground and began to cry. _'You don't understand. You wouldn't understand. Just go away...'_

Seth gave a soft growl at the thought. Joel wanted him to leave? Not a chance. He walked over to Joel and squatted to his level. "Joel, I can't go away. I'm not leaving here for you to do something drastic. If you just tell me, I would understand."

The younger hybrid looked at him with a sadden gaze. "Can I just show you?" The slightly taller nodded. Joel closed his eyes, letting his mind fill with the thoughts he tried to keep away.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! Jacob and Edward are finally married!<strong>

**Alec: What do you mean "finally"?**

**Jared: It wasn't as if people were waiting for the wedding.**

**I hate you so much, Jared! I would kill you off, but Embry's one of my fav characters.**

**Embry: YAY! *happy anime face***

**Paul: He just pulled a Seth on us.**

**Alec: *swoons in happiness* I love him so.**

**Seth: Same to you. Review please! And thanks for favoring and following!**

**PS. The song is Just Give Me a Reason by P!NK. Which I also don't own!**


	20. Arrival of Heaven

**A New Addition**

**Summary: On their way home, Alice and Edward find a teen half conscious in the woods. Something about the teen is different, something... not ordinary.**

**Disclaimer: Just this plot and OC characters are mine. **

**Pairings: EdwardxJacob, AlecxSeth, CarlislexEsme, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, PaulxQuil, JaredxEmbry, SamxEmily, GarrettxKate, EleazarxCarmen, and a surprise as I said! It's coming!**

**Jacob: Is it?**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, mpreg, cussing, sexual content, plot change, drama, graphics, blood, and bashing**

**"Word Coding"**

**Bolded...- Wolf telepathy**

_**Bolded & Italicized... **_**- Visions**

_'Italicized w/ single-quotes...' _**- Thoughts**

_Italicized - _**Flashbacks**

_"Italicized w/ double-quotes..."_**- Telepathy between people**

_Italicized & Underlined _**- Dreams**

**Pass the wedding! On to the drama!**

**Leah:...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 - Arrival of Heaven<span>

Seth's mind began to fill with voices Joel passed onto him.

_"How could you let him kill us?!"_

_"Joel!"_

_"How pathetic..."_

_"You don't deserve to live..."_

_"I can't even call you my son..."_

_"You should die!"_

_"Come with me. You belong to me."_

_"No... don't follow..."_

_"Don't listen to him..."_

_"Run..."_

_"Hide..."_

_"Die..."_

Joel stopped there, not wanting to relive any of those thoughts any longer. He opened his eyes and saw Seth's trained on him with a look of both anger and worry. "Joel... why? Why haven't you told any of us this?" Joel held back a sob. Slowly he answered, "Because... I just couldn't..."

"Why?! Joel, we're your family! Don't keep this a secret from us. We love you."

Alec could hear the tone of sadness in his mate's voice. It was strong and heartbreaking. He watched as Joel stood and moved back just a few feet from the couple. "I just can't..."

Seth got back on his feet and took a step forward. "You just can't? Can't what? Tell us? Joel, how long has this been going on?" The younger hybrid didn't say anything. Seth narrowed his golden eyes. "How long?", he repeated more sternly. Joel gulped, nervous as he felt Seth's disciplining anger raditating off him. "Since... since we first learned Alec was bonded to you." Alec could have sworn he felt Seth's fury plunge into the air.

"That long..."

Joel nodded slowly. "Yeah. I was scared. I didn't know to tell or... I was just... I'm sorry..."

The Clearwater boy exhaled sharply, calming down. It was a while before he spoke. "Joel, no need to be sorry. Okay?"

"But... aren't you mad at me?"

It took both Alec and Seth back a bit when he asked such a question. "Mad?", Alec asked. "Yes. I kept something like this from you. I shouldn't have.", Joel answered. He wrapped his arms around himself before sobbing softly again. "I shouldn't have. I was just... frightened..."

Alec looked between both Joel and Seth, sensing the tension between the two. "Joel?" The hybrid snapped his tear filled gaze on the vampire. "Yes?" "We should get back to the house before everyone begins to worry. We'll talk about this later. Is that fine?" This time, it was Joel's turn to be taken back. Alec asked if it was fine to talk later. It was if he was taking Joel's feelings and opinions in consideration. "Yeah... that's fine."

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?"<p>

Rosalie glanced at the new Cullen beside her. She could see the anxiety on his face. "I'm sure they're on their way back."

It was now almost 11 at night. The guests already left for their respective homes. The only ones that were left with the Cullens was the pack and the Denali coven. Eleazar was talking to Sam about something, Carlisle standing them. Every now and then they would glance in Collin's direction, who sat on the steps with Brady. Collin's head rested on his shoulder. Brady's suit coat wrapped around him as he slept with the older's arm around him.

Edward came out the house, now out of his suit. He walked past the young duo and smirked. He knew Brady had deep feelings for Collin, the younger not knowing. He also knew of the imprint.

The vampire went to stand by his mate's side, Rosalie holding his hand to comfort him. "They'll be back soon.", she whispered. Jacob whimpered just as Edward went to embrace him. "I hope. Joel just... ran off. I'm worried for him."

"As I am, too. I read his mind before he ran off."

"I'm still confused to how you could do that.", Emmett commented as he came over. "He's immune to most gifts. Not all." "What was his thought?", Jacob asked. Edward bit his lip. He remembered the sorrow and self-pity he saw darkening in Joel's mind. If he was Jasper, or Seth, he swore he could have felt it, too. "He... he was thinking so poorly about himself. It was... It wasn't him. It wasn't the Joel we know."

"Wha... aaahhh." Edward felt Jacob shake sudden, his hands finding his stomach. "Jacob?" "Edward... Celeste... aaaaahhh..." He could feel pain hitting hard where the baby was. It hurt... badly.

Edward stiffened when he felt Jacob's hand clench around his tightly. He kept a secure hold on his mate. "Rose, go get Carlisle." The blonde nodded before rushing off. Jacob gave a strangled scream when he felt another pain in his mid-section again. He grabbed onto Edward's arm. "Ed... oh..."

Jacob felt something wet and cold going down his leg. His eyes widened when reality hit him. "Edward... my water broke."

* * *

><p>A sharp gasp filled the air as the hybrid dropped down on one knee. Seth and Alec went by Joel, Seth placing a hand on his shoulder. "Joel?"<p>

"Something's going on at home.", he said softly, looking up at the couple. "How do you know?", Alec asked. Joel groaned again as a childish voice filled his head.

_"Brother..."_

"I hear a voice calling to me. It's not very familiar to me. It sounds like a child... a little girl even..."

"If that's the case, we should hurry."

* * *

><p>Screams filled the clinic as pain surged through the air. Jacob screamed in horror as it continued through his fragile body. His fingers clenched around Edward's for dear life. "Ed... Edward... ple... please...", he whimpered. His mate couldn't help but feel a bit… useless. What could he do to help stop his mate from feeling this way?<p>

Could he stop his mate from having their baby? That could cause death for his family. Jacob shook as the pain burned his thighs. He rested his head against the pillow and breathed slowly. It stopped for now.

Carlisle placed his hands on each of Jacob's knees, each leg propped up. "Jacob, when another contraction hits I want you to push. Clear?"

Jacob nodded before exhaling. Edward scooted closer to give his 'wife' more comfort. It was then Seth, Alec, and Joel made their appearance. Another contraction hit, Seth falling to his knees as a wave of pain forced itself into his lithe body. Alec took his side as screams rushed throughout the clinic. "Seth, are you okay?" The hybrid nodded. He watched with the others as his alpha give birth. It was nearly eleven when a cry came to many ears.

* * *

><p>"She's so beautiful."<p>

After cleaning up, Jacob and Edward sat in the living room with their child in the smaller's arms. Celeste was a beautiful baby girl. She had Jacob's skin, just a shade lighter. She had his eyes, too. But they were a caramel. Her hair was the curliest they've seen. They put Victoria's to shame. The curls were a deep almond color. Celeste was a cutie. Joel stood behind the couple as he stared at the newborn baby. She stared back.

Jacob chuckled softly. "Yeah. She is."

Joel bit his lip thoughtfully. Edward looked up at him. "Joel, of course. You can hold her." Jacob moved over for the younger to sit in between them. Joel took the seat and held his arms out. Celeste cooed as she was placed in his embrace. The older hybrid immediately smiled at the baby. Celeste cooed again, bringing her tiny hands up to his face. Joel could hear her thoughts.

_"Warmth. Big brother has warmth."_

Joel gave a small giggle. "She said... She called me her brother." Edward nodded. "I heard. She knows you're like her. A hybrid." "Yep.", Jacob agreed. He kissed Joel's hair and then Celeste's. "My little angels." Joel snuggled in Jacob's arms with Celeste in his. Edward watched the trio fall into a soundless sleep. He smirked and whispered, "My family..."

* * *

><p>Alec smiled as Seth walked in their room. "Celeste is so cute. Did you see her?" Alec nodded and took the other in his arms. "I did. A cutie she is." Seth turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He nuzzled in said place. Alec heard a soft sigh and somehow… he knew something was wrong.<p>

"Seth? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Seth looked up at him, confusion clear in his face.

"How did… How did you know?"

The vampire kissed his nose. "I'm your mate. I can feel you. Is this about Joel?"

Seth bit his lip. It was mere seconds before he answered. "Yes. It's about Joel. I'm worried for him. You should have heard his thoughts. They were so… depressing. He had thoughts about killing himself, Alec. I can't lose him like that. That's my little brother."

As Seth began to soft sob into his chest, Alec rubbed his back. He whispered sweet words to him. Soon Seth was asleep.

* * *

><p>Caramel eyes stared up at the one before her. She cooed, reaching up to the male. Jacob smiled down at his daughter. He touched his cheek, cooing back at her. "You're such an angel. You're my angel."<p>

Jacob leaned over the crib, with no pain after the excessive healing.

Celeste giggled as she was held in her mother's hands. It's been a week since her birth. She looked about two months now. Carlisle explained it was her shifter genes that slowed her aging. Maybe she was more shifter than vampire. She took more after Jacob. But Edward didn't mind. In fact, he was more overjoyed.

Joel walked in just as Celeste rested her head on Jacob's bare shoulder. He was only in sweats and a sleeveless shirt. Somehow, he got his figure back, too.

"Jacob?" Jacob turned and spotted the younger. Keeping Celeste secure in one arm, he held out a hand to the hybrid. "Come here." Joel obeyed without any hesitation. He took hold of Jacob's hand, snuggling more into his side. When he caught his scent, he relaxed. Celeste whimpered at him, touching his cheek. Joel smiled and kissed her hand. "Hey, little sis."

"_Brother…"_

The older hybrid smiled as he heard the small thought. Hearing Celeste's innocent voice made him feel alive.

Jacob smiled as he watched the display between the two. Celeste cooed softly, pressing her tiny hand on Joel's warm cheek. The hybrid closed his eyes as he read her innocent thoughts again. Edward came in. "Beautiful...", he muttered. Jacob averted his chocolate orbs to him. "Edward..." Said vampire walked to his mate's side and placed a cold hand on Celeste's back. The infant looked at him with wonder in her eyes. _"Father..."_

Edward nodded.

"That's right. I'm your father."

Celeste giggled happily. Her smile seems to light up the room. She squirmed a little in Jacob's arms before settling down again.

Jacob's gaze landed on her innocent face. Her bright eyes told him that they were connected. Mother to daughter. Edward continued to read his family's minds. Joel's was pretty bland. Jacob's was filled with small words that described their daughter. Celeste's was filled with words of calling Jacob 'mother', him 'father', and Joel 'brother'. He grinned.

'_This was the family I was to have.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There goes that chapter! *sighs* Yup.<strong>

**Joel: Go to the replies.**

**Alright.**

**Replies 2 Reviews!**

**Yui the Devil: Thanks! I tried to describe him the best I imagined it. And you got to see what happened.**

**Guest: There male bridesmaids because they're submissives. Jacob was a sub (the bride), so he had "bridesmaids" with boys and girls. **

**Peace out! And reviewz!**


End file.
